Blue Moon
by MagicalAgent
Summary: Killa McCall- prima de Scott- regresa a Beacon Hills después de años de haberse ido. A la vez un raro asesinato y una energia sobrenatural se sierne una vez más sobre el pueblo. Scott quiere alejarla de lo sobrenatural. Lo que no imagino era que ella tenía sus roces con lo sobrenatural y que de, alguna forma, estaba involugrada con la familia Hale. Mal sumary. Lean pliss.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Stiles movió rápidamente su pierna derecha mientras aferraba entre sus brazos la Tablet donde había copia toda la información del USB.

Miro por toda la sala. Deaton se encontraba afuera esperando a que los demás llegaran dejándolo solo con Lydia. Apretó con más fuerza la Tablet, era un truco tonto, él sabía muy bien que el veterinario estaba analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Durante un mes todo estuvo de lo más tranquilo, ¿y ahora? Simple, su padre lo molestaba preguntándole sobre si el asesinato de hace una semana tendría algo que ver con lo que él y sus amigos estaban metidos. Al principio creyó que no; no hubo nada ceremonial y el tipo que mataron era solo un vagabundo, lo único raro: lo encontraron si ninguna gota de sangre. Según la mamá de Scott, el vagabundo había sido colgado de los pies y cortado la garganta hasta que la sangre bajo. Una muerte muy parecida a la de los cerdos en el matadero. Si no fuera por la forma en la que Lydia lo abordo hoy en la escuela; como los dos buscaron en el antiguo maletín del darach cuando era la profesora de inglés y encontraron el USB donde menos de 5 minutos después, habían encontrado un libro electrónico con un millón de historias en gaélico.

Por supuesto, llamaron a todos. Y Scott, como el alfa de su curiosa manada, les pidió a todos que se vieran con Deaton. Ni siquiera sabía porque le sorprendió que el buen veterinario no se sorprendiera por el libro y mucho menos se molestara en explicarles a ellos. De sus labios cuando llegaron, solo salió un:

─ Cuando lleguen los demás, hablamos.

Stiles movió su pierna más rápido provocando un ruido con su talón al golpear al suelo. Empezó a morderse la uña de uno de sus dedos.

─ ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso?- pidió Lydia escribiendo en su teléfono.

Stiles trato de no pensar en que le mandaba mensajes a Aiden. Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en el beso que le dio para parar su ataque de pánico hace un mes.

─ Stiles…

─ Te oí la primera vez- musitó con nervios- ¡estoy nervioso! De esta Tablet depende nuestras vidas.

─ Cálmate, ¿quieres? No he encontrado a ningún muerto en un mes… ni siquiera fui yo quien encontró al vagabundo. El asesino debe ser un sociópata con concepto de vampiro, no tiene nada que ver con esto.

─ Pero no puedes negar que anda volviendo loco al papá de Scott y al de Stiles- dijo Allison entrando junto con los gemelos alfa. – aunque bien puede ser un sociópata con concepto de vampiro.

Ethan traía una mueca en la cara.

─ ¿Hacías algo importante? Digo, tú y Danny…. Cuando te llame… amm,… ¿y cómo está Danny?

─ Déjalo, Stiles. Déjalo- pidió Ethan sentándose alado suyo.

─ Como sea- Stiles suspiro

Allison se a cerco a él y puso su mano en su pierna.

─ Me pones nerviosa- dijo mirándolo fijamente- todo va a estar bien, Stiles. No pasaremos por lo mismo. Darach está muerto. Deucalion se fue y… no ha sucedido nada.

─ ¡Tampoco en el verano! Y empezo el curso y todo se nos vino encima. ¡Como Harry Potter enfrentándose a Voldemort! A él no le pasaban cosas hasta llegar a la escuela. ¡Las escuelas están malditas!

─ Si no se calma, me voy- dijo Cora entrando junto a Isaac. Por su expresión se veía que no le gusto llegar justo en el momento en el que Stiles empezaba a hablar cosas tontas y muy rápidas.

─ ¡Genial! ¿Quién falta? ¿tu hermano esta fuera no? ¡no importa!- Stiles se levantó de un salto y puso la Tablet en la mesa de metal- ¡tenemos que ver esto! ¡Dr. Deaton!

Los adolescentes se miraron, como preguntándose mutuamente: _"¿le entendieron?"_

─ Si para esto regresamos…- empezo Derek recargándose en la entrada. Tenía sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- ni siquiera se para que regresamos.

─ Regresaron porque hay muchas cosas que arreglar- dijo el Dr. Deaton empujando un poco a Derek para entrar- la puerta se abrió y, como les dije hace un mes, el nemeton es un imán sobrenatural. Ustedes lo sentían, ¿no?- pregunto viendo a Derek y Cora.- sin importar la distancia sentían su poder llamándolos. Seduciéndolos a volver.

Ninguno de los hermano Hale hablo. Era verdad. Los dos, aun estando a tantos kilómetros, sintieron que algo los llamaba de vuelta a Beacon Hills. Lo ignoraron por todo ese mes, pero la llamada de Scott, el nuevo alfa que ninguno de los dos ha aceptado como su líder, los sedujo realmente a volver. De todos modos, se pasaba algo seria su culpa.

El Dr. Deaton sonrió. Conocía la respuesta; no necesitaba que ellos hablaran.

─ Bueno, hijo, ¿Por qué no nos muestras lo que encontraste?

─ Esperen… ¿Y Lydia? ¿y Scott?

─ Llame a Scott. Fue al hospital a llevarle comida a Melissa. Pidió que empezáramos sin él. Lydia acaba de salir al baño. ¿Y su padre?- pregunto el veterinario mirando a Allison.

─ Tenía algo que hacer… Yo le diré todo.

─ Bien. Stiles…

─ ¿Empezar? ¡Claro!- exclamó rápidamente, Stiles- bien. Lydia ya sabe lo que hay aquí y cuanto con que te allá contado un poco Aiden- el hombre lobo sonrió afirmándolo.- realmente no me importa. ¡solo escuchen! El archivo está en gaélico, pero con un programa que me vendió Danny pude traducirlo. Una página en especial me llamo la atención. Hablaba de sacrificios donde se le drenaba la sangre y con ella dibujaban raros símbolos y runas para llamar a los dioses malignos para obtener el mana… posiblemente para regalarles poder. Una de las imágenes describía la forma en la que murió el vagabundo.

─ ¿el mana?- interrumpió Derek- ¿la fuerza vital de los seres vivos? No se supone que eso es bueno.

Stiles miro al techo y luego de nuevo a la Tablet, moviendo el dedo por toda la superficie.

─ El mana no es malo ni bueno- asintió el Dr. Deaton- Es una energía totalmente neutra. La persona que lo quite es libre de usarlo como mejor le parezca. Lo cual no creo que sea Stiles. Si alguien te quita mana no mueres. No necesitas morir. Sólo darlo, sea o no voluntario. La persona se desmaya por algunas horas y cuando despierta el mana se vuelve a formar. Antiguas culturas la usaban para ritos protectores o los chamanes para curar las enfermedades. El mana no tiene nada que ver con los dioses oscuros. Y aunque sea una parte de nemeton, no tiene nada que ver con su magia. Es sólo nuestra esencia.

─ Entonces… -musitó Aiden- ¿dice que Stiles nos citó por nada?

─ Óyeme- Stiles hizo un ademan de alto con la mano- fue Lydia quien me abordo y llevo a rastras a buscar el maletín de Jennifer. Si no confías en mí; confía en los poderes de banshee.

─ Poderes que han estado congelados todo un mes- dijo Isaac sacando y metiendo las garras- lo cual… no es muy alentador.

─ ¿de qué lado estás?- pregunto Stiles con una expresión que mostraba las ganas que tenía de lanzársele encima- del mío no, obviamente… pero la experiencia nos dice que… ¡deja de hacer eso con las uñas!

Isaac se detuvo mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

─ ¡Jesús! Me recuerdas a cuando Killa fabrico un guante de Freddy Krueger con navajas de afeitar y las chasqueaba cuando yo y Scott dormíamos.

─ ¿Killa? ¿ese siquiera es un nombre?

─ Si. Quichua al parecer. No tengo la menor idea que significa, solo sé que te da un cosquilleo en la garganta cada vez que pronuncias la "i". y es la prima de Scott…. Año mayor que nosotros.

─ ¿Es linda?- pregunto Isaac con una sonrisa petulante

─ ¿quieres tener a un hombre lobo mordiendo tu yugular o yo golpeándote con un bat de plata? Tengo uno, por si preguntas.

─ ¿Scott tiene una prima?- preguntó Allison- no sabía que tenía una prima.

─ Si hubieras estado más tiempo con nosotros este mes, sabrías que casi todos los días a la hora del almuerzo, Scott recibe una video llamada de ella. Hasta Lydia presencio una. Santo cielo, hasta Aiden la conoció- dijo señalando al hombre lobo, quien rodo los ojos- deberías pasar menos tiempo con Isaac y más con nosotros.

─ ¿Es un regaño?

─ Por supuesto que no.

─ Pues sonó como un regaño.

─ Mis palabras suelen sonar como regaños.

─ 10 dólares a que Allison le patea el trasero- susurro Cora a Isaac

─ ¿Hablas enserio? El resultado es obvio. No perderé mi dinero.

─ Cobarde.

Isaac la fulminó con la mirada. Desde que ella había regresado, no había dejado de molestarlo con comentarios "_especiales"_. Eso le hizo ver que la mujer lobo se estaba comportando cada vez más como una adolescente. Lo peor es que aquello le molestaba.

─ ¡Pueden callarse!- gritó Derek. Oír a unos adolescentes con una pelea tan estúpida de "¿Quién regaña a quién?" o "¿Quién abandona a quién?", era algo que levantaba los nervios de cualquiera.

Esa pequeña conducta era prueba clara de que a Stiles no le gustaba mucho como Allison iba desplazando a su amigo por Isaac. Aunque los dos eran sus amigos, su lealtad siempre estaba con Scott y sus "me molesta" silenciosos.

─ No conduje 1000 kilómetros sólo para oír una discusión de adolescentes. ¿Esto por lo menos es importante? Beacon Hills es un foco de cosas sobrenaturales, pero, ¿realmente tenemos frente a nosotros algo peligroso?

─ Estoy de acuerdo- secundo Allison- ¿pasa algo? Aparte de un homicidio sin ningún indicio sobrenatural y un hombre lobo quedándose en un motel de paso.

─ Pero aquí lo dice- insistió Stiles señalando la Tablet.

El Dr. Deaton se la quitó y empezo a leer una parte de la que Stiles estaba tan interesado. Frunció el ceño. Stiles ni siquiera sabía lo que realmente decía, pero debía de aceptar que era algo bastante preocupante.

─ Hablan sobre el mana. El Darach… un nuevo Darach. El nemeton y sacrificios a los dioses oscuros y un rito de sangre. Todo está aquí.

─ No- dijo Ethan.- todo está en tú cabeza. No porque un homicidio raro suceda en Beacon Hills, automáticamente eso es culpa de algo sobrenatural.

─ Repito, no fui yo. Fue Lydia. Yo le asegure a mi papá que no tenía nada que ver con la invocación de fuerzas oscuras. Y Lydia me mostro lo contrario.

─ Lydia es la única razón por la que no te golpeo- señalo Cora- por lo que me cuentan y he visto…- la mujer lobo hizo una mueca.- sus presentimientos se hacen realidad.

─ Yo pensaba que era por el momento que tuvimos en la ambulancia. Creía que hubo un conexión- Stiles se detuvo al ver la mirada fulminante de Derek- tu entiendes. No ese tipo de conexión Derek. Una…- carraspeó- amistosa.

Stiles trago con fuerza.

Miro a todos esperando a que dijeran algo. El silencio incomodo, combinado con la mirada de Derek no le ayudaba a concentrarse. Y el ruido de Deaton pasando las paginas por la pantalla táctil no le ayudaba. Se prometió matar a Scott en cuanto llegara. ¿Por qué lo dejo sólo con eso? Era el contra 5 hombre lobo y una cazadora. ¿En qué mundo el podría con eso?... en ese silencio incomodo paso lo imposible; deseo que Peter con sus comentarios sabiondos y falsos estuviera ahí.

Se oyó un fuerte suspiro.

Ethan se dio cuenta de los nervios y miedo que mostraba Stiles y también como todos parecían divertirse con eso. También a él le divertía, ni para qué negarlo, pero ya le empezaba a dar lastima. ¡Stiles empezaba a suda! Ese de seguro era el indicio de que en momentos se haría pipi en los pantalones. Decidió intervenir, pero el veterinario hablo antes:

─ ¿Aparte del corte en el cuello, el vagabundo tenía otra herida? ¿O algo en su sistema?

─ Nada- respondió Stiles. En su voz se notaba el alivio- aunque, según la mamá de Scott su adrenalina estaba… demasiado alta. Quizás corrió o le hizo unas cuantas llaves de lucha a una rata para que no se llevara su galleta.

─ ¿el sarcasmo es necesario?- pregunto Cora

─ Cuando eres yo, sí. No tengo miradas matadoras o garras o soy versión de Robín Hood adolescente, como ustedes.

─ ¡Stiles!- llamo Deaton- tienes razón. Sucede algo.

─ ¡Se los dije!- grito el adolescente victorioso. Sus brazos levantados mostraban su sentimiento- ¡sabía que Jennifer seguía viva!

─ No- corto el veterinario- la traducción está mal. En ninguna parte dice Darach. Se repite mucho "Sagart"…. Sacerdote. Y también "Talamh"… tierra. Descontando la explicación de algunas palabras, dice "sacerdote de la tierra"

─ ¿y eso qué es? ¿otra forma de llamar a un druida oscuro?

El veterinario abrió la boca para responderle, pero una acción los detuvo:

Los hombres lobos empezaron a taparse los oídos.

─ ¡Lydia!- grito Stiles dándose cuenta de lo que significaba.

Stiles salió rápido de la sala y fue corriendo al baño. Ahí, se encontró con Lydia cohibida en un rincón y llorando algo sobre un auto. Cuando vio a Stiles, se lanzó a él en un abrazo posesivo. Siguió gimiendo cosas sobre un auto, fuego y rugidos de tigre.

Stiles, consciente de que todos estaban en la puerta observándolos, estaba por preguntarle de que hablaba, cuando su teléfono empezo a sonar.

Era Scott. Y la noticia que le daría, no era muy buena.

…

Momentos antes de que Lydia empezara a oír autos chocando; sentir el calor abrasador; oír gritos y rugidos de felinos, a las afuera de Beacon Hills, un auto Dodge Ram Power Wagon color negro, subía la velocidad a 80 Km por hora y pasaba la señal donde se leía:

"Bienvenidos a Beacon Hills"

Uno de los pasajeros – que estaba de copiloto- era una chica de cabellos castaños, unos ojos de un color verde miel y con piel tan pálida que le daba un aspecto un poco enfermizo. La chica se llamaba Killa… Killa McCall. Quien regresaba al pueblo donde creció después de no a ver pisado el lugar en más de 3 años. Suspiro, en los últimos 3 años Scott, Melissa y Stiles iban a verla a San Francisco por su delicado estado de salud, que le imposibilitaba a viajar; prácticamente ellos 3 le tenían prohibido pisar el pueblo a menos de que su doctor leds mantuviera un memo donde lo autorizaba. Pero como toda persona que extraña su lugar de origen, hoy regresaba a ver el pueblo donde creció. Había que aprovechar su fuerza y que su escuela estaba oficialmente cerrada por dos semanas.

El auto dio un salto y Killa se agarró fuerte del cinturón. Odiaba cuando Linus conducía de esa manera. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? la última vez que se quejó, fue ayer cuando pasaron un motel con un señora con tapón en el cuello, mostrando que le abrieron la tráquea para que pudiera respirar (verla le trajo recuerdos que odiaba) y aparte del terror que sintió al saber el número de suicidios en ese lugar, tuvo que soportar la amenaza de su mejor amigo de lanzarla por la ventana, con el auto a 120 km por hora, si se atrevía a quejarse de su manera de conducir. Tenía suerte. El 80 no era malo. Con un tipo que le gustaba conducir a 100 km/h. Aun así; deseo no a verse quedado dormida y perder el autobús. Deseo que Linus la hubiera dejado tomar otro. Por supuesto, su amigo afroamericano temía lo que pudiera ocurrirle en el autobús.

─ ¡Patrañas!- le había gritado cuando se paró frente a ella en la banca donde esperaba otro autobús que la llevara Beacon Hills- es un viaje de 1 hora… hora y media si acaso. Dudo que con ese tiempo empiece a salirme sangre de la nariz tan rápido como se derrama la sopa de tomate.

─ Mi escenario era tu tirada en el suelo…. Pero gracias por darme algo más relista- había mascullado su amigo con los brazos cruzados.

Killa siempre había admirado como en todo momento su amigo mantenía una expresión condescendiente.

─ Te llevare, es mi última palabra- sentenció Linus poniéndose su gorra de los Gigantes de San Francisco.

─ Si me subo a un auto contigo, ¡si me pasara algo!

Linus la ignoro. Como en otras ocasiones, él la cargo en su hombro como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma, tomo su maleta y se volvió caminando hacia su coche como si las patadas, gritos y manotazos que ella daba no le incomodaran en absoluto.

A pesar de estar consciente de las miradas de los peatones, no le importo en lo absoluto estar haciendo una escena de ese tipo.

─ Ya voy lento- musito Linus empujándola fuera de su recuerdo. Ella hizo un amago de sonrisa- deja de aferrarte al cinturón como si fueras a salir expulsada por la ventana.

Lo miro incrédula. ¿Desde cuándo 80 km/hr contaba como lento?

Linus - su amigo- era un chico de 1.75; negro con ojos café claro y casi siempre tenía la cabeza rapada, siguiendo con el cliché de todas las personas de color. Tenía los brazos ni muy musculosos ni muy delgados, dándole una imagen de poder dejarte un moretón, pero hasta ahí; la realidad era que sus brazos podían romper más de un hueso en menos de un segundo. Ella lo comprobó más de una vez.

Era sólo dos años mayor que ella y, a pesar de eso, iba a algunas clases del instituto por falta de créditos para entrar a la universidad. Estaba consiente que no era su culpa, Linus era un maestro haciendo que los profesores lo odiaran y le bajaran puntos cada cinco minutos. Su madre le había propuesto que se mudara con ellos y allá terminara los créditos pero él se negó. Lo sabía; no quera dejarla sola. Sólo tomaba la mitad de las clases y aun así todos los días en el almuerzo se lo encontraba comiendo una manzana en el patio de su escuela o jugando algún deporte con los alumnos de último año; siempre esperándola. Estaban casi todo el día juntos, y su amigo parecía imposibilitado de pasar 8 horas lejos de ella. Suspiro. No podía culparlo. Desde hace 3 años se había tomado muy enserio protegerla. Ser su perro guardián (o gato guardián. Un chiste personal) para protegerla de los hombres que trataban de propasarse con ella. Como Jack, el novio que menos ganas tuvo Linus de estrangular y el peor de todos. Se tocó la muñeca recordando lo que ocurrió el año pasado y lo que provoco que su loco amigo decidiera protegerla más que antes. Sólo ella tenía una suerte así.

Sólo ella era el enemigo número uno del universo.

Suspiro y mirando al paisaje. Mientras la carretera desaparecía, iban dejando los árboles. Esos árboles le recordaba a aquellos años en los que, retada por Stiles, se subía a los más altos para probar si desde la copa se veía toda la ciudad.

─ Killa…

─ Estoy bien- corto rápidamente- y… 80 km/h no es realmente lento.

─ Para un negro si- rio Linus sobre marcando la cicatriz que tenía bajo la barbilla.

Lo único que le dejo Jack, se dijo con una mueca.

─ Claro- Killa lanzo una risa sarcástica- recuérdame hacer una encuesta a todos los hombres de color que conozca. Uno donde pregunte cuál es su percepción de lento y rápido.

─ Puedes apostarlo, hermosa- y con esa simple frase entendió lo que quiso decir.

Killa rodo los ojos y de sus labios salió un: "hum". Se fijó en su teléfono. Llevaba toda la tarde tratando de hablar con Scott o Stiles, pero ninguno le contestaba sus llamadas. Por lo menos Melissa le contesto (quien a pesar de saber que tardaron más de un día porque Linus la obligo a descansar en un hotel de paso; y de saber que sus doctores le autorizaron el viaje, le dio un largo sermón) sino se hubiera visto a la necesidad de hablarle a su tío y eso no lo haría a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Bajo la cabeza y puso su mano en la frente. Provocando que su celular chocara contra su frente, pero no le importo. El mareo que la aquejaba era mayor prioridad que un círculo rojo en su frente. Aparte, este no se notaría por el fleco.

Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire. No podía ignorar el mareo por mucho tiempo. Ese mareo lo tenía desde que salieron del motel y a minuto que pasaba, el malestar aumentaba. Se sorprendía que pudiera hablar sin que el vómito desplazara sus palabras.

─ ¿estás bien?- preguntó Linus. En su voz se denotaba la preocupación; una que Killa siempre oía.

─ Ya paso- respondió con una sonrisa fallida.

Sintió el vómito atorado en su garganta.

Linus observo por el rabillo del ojo como a un tenía la cabeza agachada. Obviamente le estaba mintiendo.

─ Un momento… necesito un momento.

─ Mejor me detengo- dijo Linus dando vuelta al volante; reduciendo a velocidad y buscando la mejor esquina para estacionarse.

La luz de sus farolas sólo mostraba lugares muy angostos para un auto como el suyo.

─ ¡no hace falta!

─ Oooh, claro que hace falta- aseguró el morocho tratando de encontrar un lugar. Con la oscuridad, le era difícil.

─ Linus…

─ ¡estás sudando en frio, Killa! Peterson dijo que no estabas en condiciones para un viaje y como siempre lo ignoraste. ¡Le mentiste a la señora McCall!

─ No metas a mamá Melissa en todo esto….- Killa se detuvo de golpe. Su boca le sabia a acido. Era una señal; estaba por vomitar en sus pies. Tomo aire- ¿por eso me acompañas? Para… para explicarles porque en plena sala caigo muerta o me desangro frente a sus ojos, cuando ellos creen que estoy ganando…. Ellos ya me han visto así. Vivieron mi primera batalla. Scott tiro más de una vez camisetas porque terminaba manchándolas de sangre.

─ Eso no es… Killa… ¡quiero protegerte! ¡es mi deber protegerte! Y mis instintos dicen que algo malo te ocurrirá. No tiene nada que… ¡Porque rayos no hay un lugar suficientemente grande para detenerme!

─ Están remodelando las calles- explico Killa y sintió otro mareo- Linus por favor. Sólo quiero llegar a casa rápido.

─ ¿se los dirás?- pregunto Linus ignorando su suplica- ¿les dirás que estas muriendo, Killa?

─ Quien va a morir serás tú, si sigues hostigándome.- gruño con toda la fuerza que tenía- Recuerda que conozco todas tus debilidades y que soy yo quien te da de comer.

Linus quito su vista del camino para mirarla a ella. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hacerla entender? Ella no entendía el dolor que le causaba a todas las personas que amaba al ocultarle que estaba sentenciada a muerte. Nadie quería verla en un ataúd fría y sin vida. Y él no quería perder a la única mujer que lo entendía y lo aceptaba como era… la única que no utilizaba para un par de noches de placer.

─ ¡CUIDADO!

El grito de Killa lo sobresalto y aviso de lo que pasaba. Un animal salto encima del auto, golpeando el parabrisas.

Hombre lobo gruño en su mente. Y sintió su sangre hervir. Sus instintos florar.

Movió el volante tratando de arruinar el equilibrio de la bestia; él hombre lobo rio, golpeo el parabrisas rompiendo el vidrio, provocando que este se rompiera en muchos pedazos.

─ ¡Cierras los ojos!- grito Linus a Killa.

Killa gimió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por los cortes de vidrio. Grito y deseo que de sus labios salieran lo que pensaba: ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

La bestia se inclinó para hacia adelante con tan fuerza que, combinado con los movimientos de Linus, el control de auto se vio afectado. Linus movió el volante tratando de estabilizarlo. Tratando de que el auto volviera a sostenerse en todas las ruedas. Fue inútil. El auto se volcó y rodo a varios metros.

Linus sólo pensaba en dos cosas: matar con sus propias manos a esa criatura y proteger del impacto a Killa.

Killa grito. Antes de que el auto dejara de rodar, Linus rompió el cinturón y puso su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Lanzo una maldición… el auto se detuvo después de rodar varios metros y antes de que perdieran el conocimiento, lo único que oyeron los dos fue un rugido y el persistente olor a gasolina derramada.

* * *

Por favor comenten, acepto cualquier sugerencia.


	2. Chapter 2

─ ¡Eres mi héroe!- exclamó la mamá de Scott mientras engullía algo de guisado- no he podido comer en todo el día.

Scott sonrió por la expresión de su madre; muy parecida a la de un niño comiendo todos los dulces que deseara.

─ Cuando quieras mamá… sólo como un poco más despacio. No quiero que te ahogues.

La mamá de Scott se metió más comida en la boca y después de unos segundos dijo:

─ No puedo…- mastico un poco más y luego trago- ¿has visto el lugar? Todos han decidido enfermarse del estómago justo cuando estamos falta de personal. ¡6 enfermeras decidieron embarazarse al mismo tiempo! ¿puedes creerlo?

Scott sabía que esa pregunta no necesitaba respuesta. En vez de eso, vio toda la sal. Notaba con facilidad que la mayoría de los pacientes en espera eran por dolores estomacales. Todos se agarraban fuertemente el estomagó como si el contacto fuera a atenuar el dolor.

Estaba tentado a ayudarles algunos pero también sabía que sus amigos lo esperaban en la veterinaria, y no podía hacerlos esperar. Y justamente eso hacía. No podía evitarlo. Deseaba evitarlo, pero el poder de alejarse de Allison y Isaac, justo con el dolor que le provocaba verlos juntos era mayor.

─ No es necesario que te quedes, hijo- musitó su madre mirándolo finamente.- si no me equivoco, tienes cosas que hacer.

─ No es nada importante- dijo Scott sonriéndole a su madre.

─ Bueno… no creo que eso sea verdad- dijo recordando al cuerpo del vagado- ¿estamos viviendo todo de nuevo?

─ No- negó Scott tomándola de los hombros. Los apretó suavemente, confortándola- estoy 100 % seguro que lo de ese hombre fue una simple coincidencia.

─ Pues….- Melissa entrecerró los ojos- eso es lo que más teme el papá de Stiles. Y también yo. Saber que un hombre, un solo hombre sin ningún lazo sobrenatural allá hecho eso… es mil veces peor. Te hace pensar más en la verdadera definición de monstruo.

─ Mamá…

─ ¡Melissa ocupo tu ayuda!- grito una enfermera que estaba atendiendo a un hombre que acababa de vomitar sangre en el piso.

─ Santo cielo.

La mamá de Scott suspiro y cerró los ojos.

─ Debería irme y resolver esto para que tú y el papá de Stiles estén más tranquilos.

─ ¿bromeas? No- Melissa negó con la cabeza- sea o no algo sobrenatural… nosotros siempre estaremos preocupados. Ese es el trabajo de un padre.

Scott sonrió y le dio a su madre un beso en la mejilla. Le dio un ligero "adiós" y se volvió a la salida.

─ ¡Scott!- grito Melissa y él se volteó - cuando llegues a casa te espera una sorpresa.

─ ¿una sorpresa? ¿Qué case de sorpresa?

─ Si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa- dijo Melissa sonriendo. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y fue a ayudar a su compañera.

…

Scott detuvo su paso cuando la ambulancia se paró en la entrada del hospital. Muy bien pudo seguir su paso, como lo hacía siempre, pero está vez era diferente. Las puertas de metal se abrieron con fuerza y en la nariz le choco un olor salvaje… animal.

Un chico de tez oscura, un poco más grande que él, salió de un salto rápido de la ambulancia. Tenía sangre seca en la frente y la camiseta también estaba con manchas de sangre y roída. De su garganta salió un gruñido. A él le pertenecía ese olor animal; no era un hombre lobo. El olor era totalmente diferente, y a pesar de eso su olor era bastante sobrenatural.

El muchacho grito algo que no llego a entender. Él sólo pensaba en lo que su jefe le había dicho.

debe ser uno- pensó- un ser más atraído por el poder del nemeton. Sin embargo, no es un hombre lobo… no dista de uno

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las ruedas de la camilla chocando con el cemento.

El olor a sangre combinando con un olor más dulce y familiar le pego en las fosas nasales. Abrió mucho los ojos; ese olor lo conocía. A la dueña la había visto apenas hace algunas semanas…

Es imposible

Era imposible que ella estuviera ahí.

Como si el mundo se moviera en cámara lenta; los paramédicos pasaron junto a ellos. Cuando vio quien estaba en la camilla sintió su mundo congelarse.

Killa se dijo.

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron. Los paramédicos, Killa herida en la camilla y el chico negro entraron rápidamente.

Scott corrió antes de que las puertas cerraran.

…

─ ¿Qué tiene? ¡¿se pondrá bien?!- grito Linus a uno de los paramédicos. Como se vio ignorado, tomo con fuerza el brazo de uno, jalándolo así- ¡Escúcheme!

─ ¡Déjame hacer mi trabajo!- exigió el paramédico firma a pesar de su mueca.

Linus apretaba fuertemente su brazo y el paramédico sentía como la circulación se cortaba y estaba seguro que oía su hueso afectándose.

─ ¡muchacho suélteme!

─ ¡Dígame como está! ¡me ignoraron todo el trayecto! Yo no soy ningún médico ni traigo un diccionario conmigo para saber lo que dicen.

─ Muchacho…- el paramédico hizo una mueca de dolor- suéltame… ocupo ir a buscar al Dr. Martínez; su novia tiene un contusión… no…

─ ¿No qué?

─ ¡No sé qué tan grave sea! ¡ocupa exámenes!

Linus iba a decirle algo cuando sintió que alguien con fuerza sobrehumana lo jalaba y estampaba con la pared.

El paramédico gimió al sentir su brazo liberado.

─ ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- le grito Scott moviendo su pecho, provocando que su espalda chocara contra la pared- ¡contesta maldito monstruo!

Linus no respondió. Se encontraba en shock.

A Scott empezaron a brillarle los ojos de un rojo brillante.

─ ¡responde!- rugió Scott- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? ¿por qué está en herida? ¡Responde seas lo que seas!

─ ¡quita tus garras de mí!- grito Linus saliendo del shock- ¡ya no le hice nada a Killa, hombre lobo estúpido! ¡Tuvimos un accidente de auto! Y en vez de preguntármelo a mí, ¡pregúntaselo a tus perros! Fue uno de los tuyos que provoco el choque.

─ ¿Qué dices?- gruño Scott.

Ambos se encontraban nariz contra nariz.

─ Ninguno de mis amigos atacaría a una persona.

─ ¿enserio?- bufó Linus- fue un gran hombre lobo. Salto encima de mi auto; rompió mi parabrisas y desestabilizó mi auto, ¡provocando que rodara varios metros! ¡si encuentro a tu estúpido Beta juro que lo matare, Alfa inútil!

Linus gruño; su iris empezo a inundarse de un verde brillante.

Scott también empezo a gruñirle.

Linus agarro con sus manos los brazos de Scott. Enterró sus garras en ellos.

─ Si no quieres que rompa tus brazos, suéltame ahora- ordeno Linus.

Scott volvió a gruñirle como diciéndole: _"atrévete"_

─ ¡Scott!- grito Melissa corriendo hacia él- ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡Suéltalo!

─ ¡No hasta que me responda que le hizo a Killa!

─ Scott estás haciendo un escena… ¿Killa dices?- Melissa vio al chico que su hijo sometía por el cuello- ¿Linus?

─ Señora McCall- saludo en un gruñido-

─ ¿lo conoces?- preguntó Scott

─ Si. Es el amigo de Killa. Según Marvin: prácticamente viven juntos.

─ Te lo dije- gruño Linus, cuyos ojos habían dejado de brillar en cuanto apareció Melissa- ¡suéltame!

Scott lo soltó bruscamente, provocando así que Linus cayera al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Melissa viendo a Linus- más bien… ¿Dónde está Killa? ¿la ibas a traer no?

─ Le pregunta a la persona equivocada, señora McCall- masculló Linus. Miro a Scott. Sabía muy bien que él no le diría a su madre porque estaba ahí. Lo veía en su rostro; estaba analizando… analizándolo. Sus sentidos, claramente dominados por los de hombre lobo, le daban prioridad analizar a una criatura que no identificaba, pero aun así sentía un odio natural, en lugar de preocuparse por alguien que ama.

Linus sabía que eso sólo sería momentáneo. Sólo hasta que pasara la impresión inicial, o eso le había dicho su madre cuando le explico porque su especie y los hombres lobo parecía que no les importaba nada más que gruñirse; atacarse o preguntarse y/o analizar qué ser era el que tenían enfrente.

─ ¡Linus, respóndeme! ¿Dónde está Killa? Vino contra la recomendación del médico, ¿cierto?

─ Tuvimos un accidente, señora McCall- explico Linus rápidamente- El auto se volcó… ¡rodamos varios metros! Killa recibió casi todo el impacto…- Linus negó con la cabeza- los paramédicos acaban de llevársela.

Mentía. Fue el quien recibió la mayor parte del impacto. Sus brazos, su pecho y espalda se vieron perjudicadas por golpes, rasguños y algunas quemaduras de la carreta cuando se arrastró para salir de auto. Sus brazos y las quemaduras sanaron, pero estaba consciente de que su espalda –que se llevó la peor parte- aun sanaba.

─ ¡Dios mío!- grito la madre de Scott y salió corriendo por el pasillo, ignorando los gritos de su compañera para que siguiera ayudándola.

─ Puedes seguir preguntándote: ¿Qué rayos es este sujeto?- empezo con una sonrisa arrogante, y luego con frunciendo el ceño, como si mostrara las ganas que tenía de saltarle encima, siguió-: o podemos ir a ver a "tú hermana".

─ Eso es- aseguró Scott enojado por el sarcasmo- MI hermana.

Linus sólo sonrió con arrogancia y, apoyando sus palmas en el piso, se levantó. Iba a decirle algo más a Scott cuando sintió un fuerte mareo para luego ver todo negro.

Sin saberlo, cayó en los brazos de Scott.

Melissa corrió por el pasillo, parando sólo para abrir las puertas de las habitaciones y fijarse si Killa se encontraba en alguna. Sabía muy bien que no la pondría en la gran habitación de "emergencias"… ella estuvo en un choque… tenía una epidemia de virus estomacales… ningún doctor se arriesgaría a que alguna bacteria chocara con un paciente con heridas abiertas. A pesar de que no sabía exactamente que heridas tenía, confiaba en que eso pasara.

Abrió una habitación más… ahí se encontraba.

─ ¡es alérgica a la penicilina!- grito al ver que una de sus compañeras inyectaba algo en su brazo.

─ Melissa- dijo el doctor Martínez apartando su mano de la herida en la cabeza de Killa- debes salir de aquí.

─ ¡es mi hija!- exclamo negando y acercándose.

El doctor Martínez fue más rápido. La tomo por los hombros alejándola.

─ ¡Es mi hija! ¡tengo derecho a estar…!

─ Es su sobrina- corrigió el doctor.

─ ¡No voy a discutir con usted mi título! ¡ha sido mi hija los últimos años! ¡suélteme!

Melissa forcejo, saliendo del agarre del doctor. Ignorando que el doctor continuaba llamándole, se acercó a la camilla.

─ Killa- la nombro.

Killa abrió los ojos. Y susurro:

─ Mamá Melissa… mira la forma en la que nos encontramos. Muy típica de mí, ¿no?

─ Si- chilló. Tomo aire para aguantarse las lágrimas.

Toco su frente y Killa gimió.

─ Lo siento

─ Esto no se compara con la vez que me rompí el brazo… o las punciones lumbares- Killa sonrió y luego miro al techo- ¿es normal que las estrellas sean rosas? Son muy bonitas.

─ ¿Qué?- Killa cerró los ojos susurrando algo sobre una luna azul- Killa… ¡Killa!

─ Le dimos algo que durmiera- musitó el doctor Martínez acomodándose los lentes- ha estado muchas veces en este hospital, Melissa, su sobrina es un imán de heridas. La reconocería en cualquier parte… Sé que es alérgica a la penicilina. Le di otro analgésico para poder llevarla al quirófano.

─ ¿Al quirófano? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

─ Sorprendentemente… nada. La herida en la cabeza se ve superficial. Dudo que sea otra cosa. Posiblemente se lastimo el cuello, como todos los que están en los choques. El impacto retenido por el cinturón, ya sabes. Lo que me preocupa es su herida en el abdomen. El parabrisas se rompió y arios cristales se le enterraron ahí… es por eso que debemos llevara al quirófano. Por si algunos quedaron adentro.

Una enfermera entro y le susurro algo al doctor.

─ Ok- le dijo el doctor- Melissa debemos llevarla al quirófano.

Melissa no respondió. Levanto la gasa que Killa tenía en el abdomen. Puso una mano su boca. La herida iba desde la última costilla a su cadera, en una profunda línea. Razones más pequeños la rodeaban. Por la iluminación, era capaz de ver algunos cristales de lo que antes era el parabrisas.

─ Melissa- volvió a llamar el doctor.

Ella asintió. Y vio como unos enfermeros la ponían en otra camilla y la sacaban de la habitación.

─ Ella estará bien- aseguró el doctor apretándole el hombro. ¿Cuándo se puso alado suyo?- es fuerte… no todos resisten lo que ella. De hecho, me preocupa más la leucemia.

─ Está bien- dijo- ella está bien. Mejora.

─ Seguro- dijo el doctor. Aunque su voz no lo mostrara, sabía que no era así.

Quizás no estaba bien que pensara tan negativamente, pero conocía a los pacientes con enfermedades mortales; siempre a la familia y seres queridos le daban un tono muy rosa a su verdadera situación.

…

─ Margaret…- suspiro el Dr. Deaton por quita vez desde que inicio la llamada.

Hace menos de una hora que los muchachos habían ido. Lo que ocurrió con Lydia y la llamada de Scott fueron suficientes atenuantes para que todos se fueran. Aparte, él estaba seguro que ninguno creía que algo malo estuviera pasando.

Lo cual era un error. Él esperaba que fuera eso, un error y no fuera lo que estaba pensando. No con la Luna tan cerca y teniendo una de las piezas más importantes en el tablero.

Tomo su teléfono después de algunos minutos, hasta que estuvo 100 % seguro de que ninguno regresaría. Esperaba que Margaret pudiera tranquilizarlo. Decirle que nada pasaba o una forma de evitarlo. Claro, como toda sacerdotisa terrenal, no daba una respuesta clara.

─ ¡Margaret!- exclamó Deaton interrumpiendo el monologo que su amiga estaba dándole- no estoy asegurando nada.

─ ¿Cómo que no aseguras nada, Alan?- cómo decía el nombre, la voz era de una chica. Sonaba muy tranquila, a pesar del tilde de preocupación en su voz- ¡estás diciendo que los sacrificios empezaron! Que estos no son como los pasados… estos son la puerta a uno mayor. ¿O niegas que alguien está preparando el camino?

─ No lo niego ni lo afirmo… Margaret…- Deaton suspiro y masajeo su sien- eres quien más unida está a esto. ¿no has sentido algo?

─ ¿Algo como que?- inquirió Margaret- ¿descontrol en la naturaleza? ¿señales donde avisan que se llevaran a alguien? ¿mis plantas muriendo? ¿un cabello comportándose como un perro?

─ Margaret…

─ ¡por supuesto que no Alan! Sabes tan bien como yo que las señales no aparecen casi hasta el te podre dar una respuesta clara hasta que la energía sea más fuerte.

─ Lo se… ¿algo que puedas decirme? Aunque sea uN detalle.

Oyó a Margaret suspirar.

─ Hay algo… en la última reunión la superiora nos dijo que algo grande se acerca.

─ ¿eso grande tiene que ver en está temporada veremos dos lunas azules?

─ Sabes lo que significan, Alan. Sólo que asegura algo. En sus sueños dice a ver visto un nemeton y a una hermana usándolo. No supo explicar para qué, pero asegura que la persona que usaba los poderes del nemeton era alguien que tenía mucho conocimiento. No un Darach. En menos de dos semanas será la primera, hasta ese día sabrás si el rito ha comenzado.

─ Si. Tienes razón. Gracias Margaret.

─ No hay de qué. Sabes que esto confiere a tanta a los emisarios como a las sacerdotisas terrenales. Si sabes algo dime.

─ Igual. Adiós.

Deaton colgó. Levanto la vista para ver a su hermana sentada del otro lado del cuarto.

─ ¿Y? ¿Ha comenzado?

─ Lo escuchaste. No lo sabremos hasta la próxima Luna llena.

* * *

¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? acepto criticas...

Nota: sólo esta basada hasta la mitad de la tercera temporada.

se veran otros seres sobrenaturales aparet de los hombres lobos


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Joy se encontraba afuera del "Palace", uno de los clubs más famosos de Nueva York por su variedad de desnudistas. Chinas, rusas, negras, operadas, naturales y hasta vírgenes ofrecía el dueño.

En su mano derecha se encontraba su teléfono, y su mano izquierda era pasada por su corto cabello negro. Caminaba de un lugar a otro y por sus ademanes y formas de disminuir y aumentar su voz, se notaba como parecía no disfrutar la conversación con su ex novia.

─ Por última vez- repitió con la voz llena de éxtasis. Uno malo y venenoso. El alcohol asiendo de las suyas- Blaise…

Su frase fue interrumpida por una nueva sarta de gritos, quejas y el recordatoria de la orden de restricción, la cual incluía llamadas. Con su ahora ex novia mantenía un tire y afloja muy parecida a la de unos cónyuges apunto de divorciarse; pelearse por la custodia de su hijo aun no nacido era la prueba de ella. Seria mentira si el dijera que ella lo llamaba para que se hiciera cargo de sus responsabilidades; todo lo contrario, Anne, su ex novia, peleaba para que jamás se acercara a ninguno de los dos. Él tenía derechos, pero ella más al tener más de una prueba de sus infidelidades y adicciones en potencias. Ella ganaba con el sequito de abogados que su padre le consiguió. Un sequito con el que peleaba cada 3er lunes de cada mes.

Sin embargo, Joy no iría a la próxima cita. No… él hombre al teléfono no ira a su siguiente cita. No soportara verles la cara a los perros sumisos de su ex suegro. No, él se las vería en las sombras, donde viviría sus miedos y aparecería tirado como un pedazo de papel sin importancia en un lugar donde los depredadores llegaron a reunirse más de una vez.

─ ¡Es mi hijo! ¡No me separaras de él maldita, perra!...- Joy hizo una pausa.

Unos ruidos provenientes del callejón le llamaron la atención. Muy bien podría ser uno de los clientes que se divertía con una de las "chicas Palace" o algún animal callejero buscando comida en los basureros. Él no era miedoso… él era fuerte… él era un verdadero hombre… Él estaba seguro que se encontraba solo.

Más no era así. Nunca una persona se debía de fiar de su soledad en una noche oscura, fuera de un lugar donde ya habían ocurrido más de 100 robos y miles de demandas por agresión de las chicas hacia los clientes que se tocaban de más. En las sombras algo se escondía esperando a que Joy se acercara más. En las mismas sombras una silueta humana se formaba y lo veía entre los ladrillos, regodeándose del odio de Joy. La silueta pensaba que Joy era perfecto. Pensaba que Joy le daría fuerza y que su amo le encantaría tanto odio y sentimientos vengativos en una persona. Sólo necesitaba una cosa: seducirlo hacia la sombras.

Cosa que Joy hacía.

Sin saberlo, él iba caminando hacia el callejón, no hablo con Anne por varios minutos. De hecho, el celular reproducía un sonido que avisaba que Anne había colgado, pero Joy no lo escuchaba. Sus oídos se encontraban engañados; pensaban que aun hablaba con una mujer temerosa y llorosa; y sus piernas eran seducidas por el poder de la silueta.

─ Te matare…- ladro al sonido de descolgado- en cuanto nazca mi hijo te matare…

De pronto Joy levanto la vista y bajo el celular. Miraba con confusión el callejón. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Hace apenas un momento se encontraba debajo de las luces del "Palace" y… ¿Qué era esa energía? ¿Esa oscuridad? Sintió su piel erizar. De ese callejón salía una fuerza desconocida pero maligna que su cuerpo reconocía muy bien. Lo identificaba como identificaba el peligro. Pero, ¿Qué peligro? Estaba sólo. El y los contenedores era lo único que estaba.

Un ruido. Botellas cayendo.

Joy volteo asustado hacia su lado izquierdo.

Otro ruido. Este segundo era como el de un cuchillo… no, garras, como el de garras pasándose por lo ladrillos.

El tercer ruido fue más espeluznante. Era un rugido que venía por encima de su cabeza. Sintió que algo húmedo caía en su frente. Lentamente se tocó la frente, llenando sus dedos del líquido viscoso. Lo miro: sangre. Sangre con consistencia gelatinosa.

Otro gruñido y aunque el miedo le decía que no, fue levantando la cabeza. Abrió mucho los ojos y su boca formo una "O". Sintió miedo y ganas de gritar, pero no grito. Lo último que hizo fue empezar a decir:

─ ¿Qué mierda eres…?

Una fuerza asombrosa lo tomo de la cabeza, cortando su frase, y lo llevo a la sombras. Donde por primera vez, sintió un poco de lo que le hizo sentir a Anne por sus agresiones.

Joy seria encontrado 3 días después con los miembros desmembrados en una ex fundidora totalmente abandonada en el estado de California.

…

Allison se quedó mirando a Lydia. Se encontraba en la espera de que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero parecía que eso sería lo último que su amiga haría. Se encontraba muy interesada por unos libros he impresiones que se encontraban esparcidas por toda la mesa de la biblioteca. Era raro verla así… tan… ¿Stiles? Sí, eso, a Allison se le ha figuro por un momento a Stiles cuando estaba metiéndose en sus raras investigaciones.

Mientras tomaba una impresión con textos en latín, musitó con una voz sin emoción:

─ No deberías estar con tu novio secreto.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí? En ningún momento has levantado la vista… llevo aquí 20 minutos…

─ Haciendo la tarea de matemáticas, lo sé. Soy muy lista Allison… y bonita- dijo levantando la vista- siempre me ven… se cuando alguien me observa sin necesidad de incluirme en el cuatro visual.- volvió a bajar la vista a las hojas- aparte reconocí tu perfume.

─ Acaso eres Sherlock Holmes.

─ No con ese ridículo sombrero. Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿no deberías estar con tu novio secreto? No sé, hum… quizás besándose a escondidas bajo las gradas.

─ Yo no tengo novio secreto. Lydia no insistas, Isaac y yo sólo somos amigos.

─ Claro. Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. ¡por favor Allison! Todos los saben. Es obvio. No sé porque mantienen la relación en secreto. ¿Por qué crees que Stiles está un poco roñoso contigo?

─ Creí que estaba en sus días.

Lydia rio y abrió su cuaderno.

─ de todos modos, ¿Qué haces?

─ Un favor a Stiles.- respondió Lydia suspirando. Tomo su pluma y empezo a dibujar un círculo en la hoja blanca- la prima de Scott aun no despierta y quiere estar ahí cuando lo haga. Pero también quiere investigar sobre lo que dijo Deaton, y no puede hacer ambas.

─ Y él te pidió que lo hicieras- completo Allison con una ceja arqueada

─ Me lo suplico de rodillas. Y sostiene que soy la mejor para hacerlo, cree que esto puede involucrarme.

─ ¿y estás? Digo, con todo lo que ha pasado no me sorprendería. Lydia- Allison tomo su mano- si algo te pasa con confianza puedes contármelo, hemos pasado ya muchas cosas, una más a la lista no importara. Lo que menos quiero es que vuelvan a herirte.

Lydia apretó los labios en una fina línea. Deseaba no estarlo pero por la forma en la que apareció en el hospital ayer en la noche, decía lo contrario. Como antes, ella salió de su casa a un lugar y termino en otro. No entendía porque razón termino en el cuarto de la prima de Scott, observándola como si fuera una obra de arte. Eso sólo pareció convencer a Stiles de que algo pasaba.

─ No- negó- por supuesto que no.

─ No te oigo muy segura- Allison le quito el cuaderno- ¿Qué rayos es esto?- cambio la pregunta viendo el dibujo. No le entendía. No eran símbolos celtas o de alguna otra cultura, sólo eran círculos. Por lo menos 6 círculos de diferentes tamaños y cada uno dibujado dentro de otro.

─ No es nada- Lydia le quito el cuaderno- y no tiene nada que ver con las sacerdotisas de la tierra. De hecho, no hay nada de ellas- se quejó levantándose y guardando sus cosas- lo poco que hay en internet dice que eran las pobres vírgenes lanzadas a volcanes o que regalaban su corazón a los dioses.

─ Has… ¿ya intentaste con páginas ilegales?

─ Es lo que estoy a punto de hacer, Allison, pero creo que tú tienes cosas más importantes que ayudarme a mí con eso- dijo señalando atrás de ella.

Allison volteo notando que a unos cuantos estantes se encontraba Isaac acomodando y desacomodando libros sin mirar si estaba bien. De hecho, no quitaba sus ojos de ella.

─ Llego tu "amigo".- Lydia tomo su bolsa- no lo nieguen por mucho tiempo, sí. Lo más estúpido del mundo es negar cosas obvias.

Con ese comentario, Lydia le sonrió una vez más y después se alejó, saliendo de la biblioteca.

…

Melissa no sabía si reír o preguntarse cómo era que ellos resistían estar en aquella posición en las sillas. No lo aguanto, rio.

Ante sus ojos, Scott, Stiles y Linus se encontraban dormidos de una forma muy incómoda pero ellos parecían estar muy cómodos. Stiles tenía su cuerpo sobe tres sillas y juraba que los soportes se le debían de estar enterrando en la columna. Scott, por otro lado, tenía la mitad del cuerpo caído y colgando de la silla; él soporte era lo único que evitaba que se callera y Linus, bueno, él era quien más le sorprendía. Se encontraba acostado en un ovillo en el suelo y de vez en cuando podía jurara que oía unos ronquidos muy armoniosos. Muy parecidos a la de un gran gato peludo.

Melissa negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Ninguno de los 3 se había ido del hospital más de 1 hora. De alguna forma, juraba que ellos tenían una competencia silenciosa para ver quien veía primero Killa en cuanto se despertara. Quizás eso evitaba su preocupación que le ocasionaba que ella no allá despertado en todo un día. A pesr de que ella les dijo que era normal.

─ ¡Chicos!- gritos.

Los 3 despertaron de un salto.

Stiles termino en el suelo. Gimió.

─ ¿No tiene formas más amables de despertarnos?- pregunto Stiles demostrando el dolor en su voz- no sé, incendiándonos los pies o haciendo que nos orinemos en los pantalones.

─ De me des ideas, Stiles. Y usted, muchacho- dijo viendo a Linus- no importa que te hallan dado de alta a ti mismo, no deberías dormir en el suelo. Tiene la espalda más lastimada que he visto.

─ No será demandada- musitó Linus con obviedad- no tiene de que preocuparse.

─ Enserio mamá. No tiene nada de qué preocuparte. Se me hace que ya sano- dijo Scott dándole un golpe en la espalda.

Linus gruño. Sanó, sí, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera un golpe. Más si ese golpe provenía de un hombre lobo.

─ Su hijo tiene razón- espeto Linus y le mando una mirada agresiva a Scott. su mente maquilaba el momento perfecto de lanzársele encima.

Stiles aplaudió, llamando la atención de todos. Conocía muy bien la relación agresiva de Scott y Linus. Temía que en cualquier momento terminaran peleándose como perros y gatos.

─ Vino a darnos alguna buena noticia- preguntó tallándose las manos

─ Si- Melissa sonrió- despertó hace unas horas.

─ ¡y porque no nos vino a decir antes!

─ ¿enserio lo andas preguntando?

─ Eso sólo paso una vez- se quejó Stiles y Linus lo miro con una ceja alzada- una vez ella se abrió unas puntadas por mi culpa.

─ ¿Cómo?- pregunto Linus

─ La hice reír.- respondió con simpleza- ¡y no fue mi culpa! Fue culpa del doctor. ¿Quién hace puntadas tan flojas?

─ Claro. Todos los doctores hacen su trabajo pensando "debo asegurarlas más. Stiles va a venir y hacer reír a mi paciente. ¡No quiero que algo se salga de lugar!"- dijo Scott con sarcasmo.

─ Es el peor sarcasmo que he oído en mi vida. por favor, déjamelo a mí.

Scott rodo los ojos. Entrecerró los ojos con confusión cuando su madre puso una charola con comida enfrente de él.

─ Pidió comida y yo tengo pacientes que entender. Podrías llevársela tú.

Scott asintió. Y dijo a Stiles y Linus:

─ Vamos

─ Yo ya me estoy adelantando, pulgoso- masculló Linus caminando a la habitación.

Scott le gruño. Odiaba que lo llamara pulgoso. Seguido se Stiles, igualaron el paso de Linus para que los 3 llegaran al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, los tres se quedaron congelados en la entrada (la puerta de la habitación se encontraba abierta). La habitación estaba vacía.

Los 3 intercambiaron una mirada que decía todo lo que pensaban, es decir, ¿Por qué les sorprendía que ella no se encontrará?

Era una leyenda la forma en la que Killa McCall huía de los hospitales sin ser vista. Scott especialmente se preguntó cómo su madre no se acordó de eso.

Lo que ninguno de los 3 sabía (aparte de la forma tan mágica e imposible en la que ella era capaz de salirse de un lugar con tanto personal) era que en aquel momento, ella entraba a una casa en ruinas.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

** Ni Teen Wolf ni los personajes, excepto los que no conozca, son mios. **

**Todo es de Jeff Davis y los respectivos miembros de su equipo.**

**La historia si es mia.**

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Killa oyó como la pared donde se apoyaba crujía, sin embargo, no se movió. De todo el lugar en aquella casa, la pared lateral de esa escalera parecía ser la única suficientemente firme. Podría ser que la parte de arriba estuvieran en mejor estado, pero no se atrevía a subir las escaleras. Él cuarto escalón era su límite. Esperaba que la casa si estuviera abandonada o al menos, que el dueño no se acordará que uno de los escalones no se encontraba partido por la mitad. Lo que menos deseaba era tener que pagar la reparación de un escalon, que desentonaría con el resto del lugar.

Paso las manos por su rostro recordando cómo fue que encontró aquella casa. Si bien, su propósito de salir del hospital era justamente no estar ahí, nunca fue su intención internarse en el bosque, perderse y caminar hasta encontrar una casa quemada; con un raro símbolo en la puerta y donde la mayor parte del piso de abajo había sido inundado por raíces, que le lastimaron los dedos en cuanto los paso por su superficie. Suspiro tocándose la herida. Un preocupante olor a sangre empezaba a hacerse bastante fuerte y ella deseaba que no fuera porque una de las puntadas se abriera por su muy recreativo paseo por el bosque.

Trato de olvidarse de eso y del dolor, pensando en otra cosa, pero lo único que se le venía la mente era lo conocida que se le hacia la casa. Sabía que donde se encontraba era la casa de los Hale. Que había terminado asi porque hace casi 10 años se había incendiado matando a casi toda la familia. Ella sabía muy bien que el incendio fue provocado y, por los mensajes de Scott y Stiles (mayoritariamente de Stiles; por alguna razón Scott siempre cambiaba de tema cuando quería saber más) que los últimos de los Hale habían regresado al pueblo el año pasado.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía, aquella casa parecía darle un sentimiento fraternal y de cobijo. Su padre era bombero; prácticamente creció con el olor de ceniza, humo o de algún material quemado que las ropas de su padre y quizás por esa razón, decía su psicólogo, era por la que edificios abandonados a causas de incendios le daban un confort que ningún otro lugar le daba. Una acción desesperada para no romper los lazos que tenía con él, según había oído cada vez que sus sesiones nombraban a su padre o a su gusto por esos edificios. Pero la casa de los Hale tenía una diferencia: era el único edificio que le daba un sentimiento fraternal. En todos se sentía segura, sí, pero ninguno le daba la sensación de ya ver estado ahí antes.

¿Por qué sentía a ver estado antes ahí? Ella jamás tuvo un solo lazo con los Hale, estaba segura. Lo único que sabía de ellos era su desafortunado fin. Sin embargo todo el pueblo lo conocía. No lo comprendía.

Cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Rápidamente la respuesta le llego con imágenes. Las primeras eran de como la casa era antes el devastador incendio. En su imaginación era hermosa, con varias plantas en el patio y un vivo color café en las paredes y grandes ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz a los lugares exactos. Después su imaginación la llevo más lejos dándole la oportunidad de oír las risas de la familia que viva ahí; de los niños o las ligeras peleas familiares. Hasta fue capaz de ver los rostros, siendo el más nitido la de un mujer de tez mediterránea, ojos castaños y una hermosa y amplia sonrisa. Está mujer se encontraba en una biblioteca y parecía reír de algo que decía una persona que estaba enfrente suyo.

Oyó otra risa. Era de mujer y bastante aguda. De pronto una puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven con porte atlético y alto. Este joven sonreirá y fue a abrazar a la persona que estaba sentada en la silla. La mujer se levantó, dejando que Killa fuera capaz de verla. La mujer era joven; de ojos entre verdes y cafe, como los suyos pero más oscuros y su cabello, de vivo color cobrizo, caía en suaves ondas en sus hombros y espalda.

Jadeo y abrió los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué fue eso? Acababa… ¿tuvo una alucinación? Acababa de ver a toda una familia. ¿Qué era? Debía ser su imaginación, pero se creía incapaz de poder recrear una escena como aquella con tal realidad. Menos… menos meter a su madre en ella.

Debía ser una alucionación, se dijo, sí una alucionacíon provocada por los analgésicos que aun no habían perdido su efecto. Si no era eso, bueno, otra cosa en la lista que su psicólogo le encantara analizar. Sólo eso necesitaba para mandarla a un psiquiatrico.

─ Sabes que esto es propiedad privada- gruño una voz de hombre, sacandola atropelladamente de sus pensamientos.

Killa dio un salto y, con la mano en su pecho, levanto la vista. Un hombre alto, algunos años más grande que ella; de ojos verde cristalinos, cabello negro y una barba de días, se encontraba parado a unos metros de ella. Sus brazos cruzados, mandíbula apretada y ceño fruncido le dijeron que no estaba muy contento de verla ahí.

Killa lo miro fijamente. Lo conocía. Estaba segura que los había visto en otro lugar. Pero, ¿en dónde?

Bajo la cara pensando. Pensaba en que debía hacer primero; decirle la tipica pregunta "_¿nos conocemos?_" o agradecerla de sacarla de los pensamientos que involcraban a su loquero y al paso que estaba de irse a vivir a un cuarto lleno de almohadas de espuma.

─ ¿Acaso eres muda? ¿Por qué no hablas?- volvió a preguntarle.

─ Yo…

─ ¿Tú…? No tengo todo el día. O hablas o te marchas.

─ Eres irritable- musitó Killa sin pestañear- ¿lo sabías?

─ Disculpa…- Derek cambio la expresión de su cara a una de confusión. ¿Quién se creía esa chica para decirle que era irritable? ¿con que sentido lo decía? El sólo le pedía que se fuera.- no soy irritable. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que te vayas de mi propiedad.

─ ¿enserio?- la mirada de Kira viajo por todo el lugar- si yo fuera tu cambiaría la decoración. Raíces y agujeros en las paredes está fuera de temporada.

─ Como tenga mi casa no es asunto tuyo.- Killa rio- ¿Por qué ríes?

─ Parecías mucho más amable hace unas semanas.

─ ¿hace…? Espera, ¿nos conocemos?

─ Te doy una pista: casi me atropellan, Derek, tú me salvaste.

Derek la miro como si estuviera loca por varios segundos. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Él no la conocía. Su comentario si le hizo recordar que hace algunas semanas salvo a una chica de ser atropellada. Pero no podría ser ella. Habían muchas chicas de tez pálida y cabello castaño, al menos de… volvió a poner atención a su olor. Era un olor muy dulce que se le hacía familiar, pero había otros combinados en él. Uno de ellos era…

Descruzo los brazos y se acercó a ella. Se puso en cuclillas y, poniendo los dedos de su mano derecha en su barbilla, la obligo a levantar la cara. Sus facciones se suavizaron un poco más. Ya entendió su comentario. Era a ella quien salvo.

Con voz lenta, pronunció:

─ Speedy.

─ Al menos que quieras tener un hacha en tu trasero, no vuelvas a llamarme Speedy- amenazo Killa y Derek fue capaz de ver un destello de ira en sus ojos.

Derek rio. Desvió la mirada un momento y luego volvió a posarla en ella.

─ Tú novio te llamo así.

─ René no es mi novio. Y Speedy no es mi nombre. 10 personas diferentes pueden decirte lo gruñona que me pongo con ese apodo.

─ La forma en que te miraba decía lo contrario.

─ Y cómo 100 personas distintas pueden concordar con eso- susurro para si misma.

Aun siendo conciente de su agarre y fija mirada, gruño y sacudió la cabeza para zafarse. Odio el tono con el que le hablo. Preferia mil veces su tono bruzco al tono meloso (como al que un adulto le habla a un niño) cuando le dijo "Speedy". También odio el tono de burla con el que comento los sentimientos de Réne. Conocía los sentimientos de René. Todo el mundo se los decían aun cuando ella pedía que no lo hicieran. Nadie parecía aceptar su decisión de ignorarlos. Lo que menos necesitaba era a otro idiota que le dijera la mala persona que era por rechazar tan abiertamente a un buen muchacho.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Ya no podía ignorar el olor a sangre. No cuando empezaba a sentir un líquido mojando la gasa y venda.

─ ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Derek llamando su atención.

Killa se preguntó la razon de su pregunta y porqué se denotaba la preocupación en ella. Apenas era la segunda vez que se veían y la primera le estuvo diciendo de forma muy poco amable lo estúpida que era cruzando calles. La única razón por la que sabía su nombre por aquella chica, de mirada un poco retadora, que apareció pocos minutos después de que él la salvara.

Lo que Killa no sabía era que Derek le preocupaba más que nada no a ver reconocido su olor. Tardó mucho en poder desplegar todos los olores de original. Cuando la conoció, Derek, sólo había reconocido un olor tapando el suyo: el del cáncer y otro menos fuerte que le despertaron una parte un poco salvajes de sus instintos. Ese otro no pudo saber si era natural o sobrenatural. Ahora, en ese nuevo encuentro, otro olor muy diferente a los primeros tapaba el suyo… era uno venenoso, pero no era el del cáncer. No sabía porque, pero una llamarada le preocupación le inundo.

─ ¿Aparte de perderme en el bosque con ropas de enfermera? ¿Y de ser hostigada por un bad boy?

─ ¿Qué?- Derek miro su ropa- ¿Por qué traes ropas de enfermera? y yo no soy un bad b...- se detuvo abruptamente. Otro olor le llego.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─ Perdón.

─ ¿Cuál es tú nombre?- repitió Derek con molestia.

─ ¿Importa?- preguntó Killa apoyando sus manos en el piso e impulsándose para poder levantarse. Derek se alejó de un salto- ¿Qué pasa? Apesto.

Derek negó y volvió a decir:

─ ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

─ Con gusto te lo diría, pero no vale la pena. No nos volveremos a ver. Y tranquilo, ahora mismo me voy de "tu propiedad"- Killa hizo comillas con los dedos y empezo a caminar para la salida.

Derek la detuvo a medio camino tomando su brazo con fuerza. La jalo provocando que ella chocara con su pecho.

Killa gimió de dolor y con poniendo sus dos manos en su pecho se empujó para atrás. Sin embargo Derek aun la agarraba y no pudo alejarse mucho.

─ Te soltare hasta que me digas tú nombre.

─ ¿sabes? Normalmente cuando un chico quiere saber el nombre de una chica la hostiga persiguiéndola no sometiéndola.

─ No te estoy sometiendo.

─ ¡Entonces suéltame!- exclamó Killa mirándolo a los ojos con fiereza.

Derek se sorprendió. Esa mirada distaba mucho de la chica de complexión débil que salvo de morir. Cuando la salvo en sus ojos había agradecimiento (combinado con un poco de molestia) y ahora en sus ojos había fuego. Lamentablemente no podía decir que no le gustaba ese fuego. Se sentía atraído. Hechizado.

Empezo a acercarse a ella dejando muy poco espacio entre los dos. Sólo él se movía; Killa parecía congelada mirándolo retadoramente. Estaba consciente de la cercanía y que ahora Derek estaba poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. También que su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente. ¿Por qué no se alejaba? Ella no parecía saber porque su cuerpo parecía desear lo que sea que estaba por hacerle Derek.

Pero una punzada en su cuerpo cambio todo.

Un gemido saco de su trance a Derek. Se alejó mientras veía que Killa cerraba los ojos y se rodeaba la zona del vientre con las manos.

Derek no entendía lo que acababa de pasarle. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? No existía razón para que se acercara de tal manera y deseara besarla o más.

Tardo varios minutos en salir de su shock y cuando lo hizo, miro a Killa. Ella se encontraba con las rodillas en el suelo y presionándose con más fuerza uno de sus costados.

Sacudió la cabeza y corrió hacia a ella.

─ ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. Sintió una rara electricidad recorrerle. La misma que sintió cuando poso sus manos en sus hombros hace unos momentos y cuando la salvo de ser una estampilla en la calle.

Killa lanzo un quejido y después, con su voz pintada de dolor, dijo:

─ Nada.

─ ¿Nada? ¿Cómo que nada? ¡Estas gimiendo de dolor!

─ ¡te dije que no tengo nada!- grito Killa volviendo a levantar la cara. En su expresión se leía más dolor.

Derek no volvió a preguntarle. Quito sus manos de sus hombros y las puso en sus manos, obligándolas a separase de su lugar. Las extendió para que poder verlas.

─ Nada… ¡Nada! Tienes sangre en tus manos.- Derek bajo la mirada- también en tú ropa. ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

─ No importa. Voy a estar bien.

─ ¿Voy a estar bien?- repitio con tono de duda- Acaso… ¿te adentraste al bosque sabiendo que estabas herida?- Killa no respondió. Volvió a bajar la mirada- ¡respóndeme!

Killa siguió sin hablar.

Derek apretó los labios y estaba por volver a gritarle cuando su teléfono sonó. Soltó las manos de Killa con algo de brusquedad y contesto su teléfono.

Era Scott.

─ Espero que sea importante, estoy ocupado… Espera, ¿tu prima desapareció? Scott no soy adivino, cómo quieres que encuentre a tu prima si no sé cómo es ni…- Derek se levantó y salió de la casa.- no sé qué pienses, pero los hombres lobos no tendemos de encontrar a personas sin conocer su olor… no voy a ir a un hospital sólo por su ropa. ¿tú no puedes olerla?- Derek suspiro- Si está toda la ciudad buscandola, ¿para qué ocupas mi ayuda? Créeme no creo que algún bicho raro atraido por el nemeton la secuetre para llegar a ti. Dudo que sepan de ella. Yo no sabía de ella. Deaton y mucho menos su hermana sabian de ella. Tampoco Deucalion, si no la hubiera usado para tenerte en sus manos. ¿No confías en la policia? ¿desde la última vez? ¿cómo que desde la última vez? Tú ganas, pero no iré al hospital sólo para tener su olor. ¿Tienes una foto de ella? Bien, espero.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar y Derek lo alejo de su oreja para poder ver la foto que le mando. Se sorprendió. La chica que le sonreía desde la pantalla era nada menos que la chica que se encontraba herida dentro de las ruinas de casa.

─ ¿sigues ahí?... ya no la busque, la acabo de encontrar. ¡No preguntes como! No es necesario que vengas, yo la llevo.

Derek colgó y volvió a entrar en la casa. Killa se había parado, presionándose la herida con una mano y apoyándose en la pared.

─ Te llamas Killa McCall. Y no es una pregunta.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto agitadamente

─ Scott me llamo. Te están buscando por toda la ciudad. Eres estúpida, ¿o qué? ¿Quién en su sano juicio sale de un hospital recién operada?

─ No eres nadie para juzgarme. Yo sé lo que hago. Y ¿Cómo querías que supiera que las PUTAS puntadas se abrirían?...- Killa tomo una fuerte vocanada de aire- No soy adivina.

─ No es necesario serlo. Sólo basta tener sentido común.

─ Pues si no lo has notado: no tengo sentido común. ¿Por qué crees que casi me atropellan? ¿o porque me salí del hospital? ¿o porque aún no me he ido de aquí aunque mis sentidos me dicen que eres peligroso y que en cualquier momento me violaras, mataras y cortaras en pedacitos, para después guardarme en tu congelador?

─ Tú… vaya, enserio eres amiga de Stiles.

Killa bufo y empezo a caminar apoyándose de la pared.

─ No necesito tú ayuda. Si es verdad y toda la ciudad me está buscando, sólo necesito ir a la carretera.

Killa sólo camino unos cuantos pasos más antes de no sentir sus pies en el suelo. Lanzo un pequeño grito de sorpresa que fue cortado cuando su labios chocaron con un superficie dura.

Derek la estaba cargando en brazos.

─ ¡Bájame!- exigió pataleando.

Derek la apretó más a su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera decirle algo su cuerpo ya había sido lanzado a un auto. Un camaro para ser exactos. Los años de convivenvia con Marvin, su negocio y la obsesión de este por los autos le enseño a reconocer un auto sólo por como eran los forros de piel del asiento, la forma del interior o el ruido del motor.

La puerta fue cerrada con fuerza y después oyó como se abría otra puerta y cerraba con fuerza.

─ ¡Deja que salga!- grito mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

─ Deja de hacer eso, manchas con sangre mi puerta.

Killa siguió tratando de abrir la puerta, deslizando más las manos en la superficie; envarrando a propósito más de su sangre. Unas manos la empujaron hacia atrás y rascaron la blusa. Killa lanzo un jadeo siguió de un gemido ahogado. Derek estaba apretando su herida con lo que parecía ser una camiseta. La rasgo y después la acomodo para dejarla como un improvisado vendaje. Luego, Derek le abrocho el cinturón.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. Derek fue el primero en alejarla. Había algo en ella... Con la mandíbula apretada, encendió el auto. Killa sintió como el auto se movía.

Killa echo la cabeza hacia atrás, derrotada y cerró los ojos. Quizas así olvidaba que estaba siendo llevada por el rey de la amargura a su prisión antigermenes.

Poco a poco sintió el cansancio ganarle y empezó a cerrar los ojos. Para cuando los abrió; estaba de nuevo en los brazos de Derek y este estaba caminando por los pasillos del hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Ni Teen Wolf ni los personajes, excepto los que no conozcan son mios. **

**Todo es de Jeff Davis y su respectivo equipo.**

**La historia es mia.**

**rous: Gracias por comentar y, realmente no estoy segura si la relacion de Killa y Derek sea de amor- odio. Aun no se ha visto todo el caracter de ella. Y a veces tengo mis dudas por como me expreso, pero gracias por el apoyo. **

* * *

El Sheriff Stilinski aseguró bien el seguro de la puerta de su oficina con un suspiro. Había sido un día muy largo tratando de investigar quién era al hombre que encontraron en aquel callejón de la parte más descuidada de la ciudad pero fue completamente inútil. Parecía que el vagabundo o John Doe era una persona completamente olvidada. Quizás ni existía. Uno de los muchos vagabundos que lo era desde el día que nacieron y que ni nadie fue capaz de registrar su existencia.

Suspiro una vez más. Si a su más reciente caso de homicidio se le contaba que la prima de Scott huyo del hospital y no fue encontrada como hasta 3 horas después (3 horas en la que tuvo a casi todo su personal buscándola por toda la ciudad) oculta en la casa de los Hale; su día, aunque pareciera casi improbable, era el más sencillo desde que el pueblo estaba ahogado en los turbulentos mares del mundo sobrenatural.

_Que lamentable_, pensó mientras se aseguraba que sus llaves se encontraban en su bolsillo.

─ ¿Ya se va Sheriff?- pregunto el oficial que se encontraba a en el escritorio de la entrada.

El Sheriff hizo una mueca. Algunos meses atrás, justamente en esa recepción asesinaron a uno de sus agentes. Otra víctima del más bajo, pero cada vez más poderoso, mundo secreto de su pueblo.

_O guerra secreta_, le dijo su subconsciente.

─ Si, Carter- respondió el Sheriff con tono cansado- ha sido un largo día y me gustaría ir al hospital antes de que el horario de visitas termine.

─ ¿Va a ver a la chica que huyo del hospital?- preguntó el oficial entrecerrando los ojos- ¿la que fue encontrada por aquel tipo…?

─ Derek Hale- completo el Sheriff con una mueca.

A decir verdad, al Sheriff no le gusto para nada enterarse, por una llamada de Stiles, que Killa había sido encontrada por Derek. Aquel hombre lobo le inundaba una sombra que no le gustaba. Él conocía esa sombra. Era una sombra de pecados y culpas que siempre terminaba arrastrando a las personas que más uno quería. La que te obligaba a tomar decisiones equivocadas. Lo que menos deseaba era que su hijo y sus amigos se vieran arrastrada por ella. Aunque, lamentablemente no podía evitar pensar que ahora ellos tenían una propia.

─ ¿Sheriff?- llamo el oficial.

─ ¿Qué…? lo siento- se disculpó. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos?- decías algo.

─ Si.- el oficial extendió un folder amarillo- llego el peritaje.

─ ¿Tan rápido?- pronuncio con sorpresa tomando el folder.

─ Los pidió con urgencia. Aparte, sin cuerpos o crimen aparente o algún otro trabajo importante no se tarda tanto.

─ Tienes razón. ¿Algo más?

El oficial negó, a pesar de que en su mirada se ocultaba una pregunta. Sin embargo, dijo:

─ Que le vaya bien.

El Sheriff se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y con el folder bajo el brazo, salió de la comisaria. Cuando estuviera en casa, tendría tiempo de ver el informe.

* * *

Killa movió la cabeza para dándole a entender al doctor que entendía sus indicaciones, a pesar de que no era así. No entendía porque se ponían así, no hizo nada grave como robar un banco, sólo salió del hospital a dar un paseo para sentirse menos enferma. Eras horrible que ningún doctor entendiera que los hospitales en lugar de mejorarla la enfermaban más.

─ ¿Está escuchando señorita McCall?- la llamo el doctor y Killa dejo de mirar a un punto ciego en la parte inferior de su cama.

Volviendo la cabeza hacia la ventana y mirando como el cielo ya estaba oscuro, dijo:

─ No debo de cargar cosas pesadas, guardar reposo por lo menos dos días y venir si vuelvo a sangrar o tener alguna otra molestia en la zona del vientre. Alguna molestia puede significar que hay un pedazo de vidrio se quedó dentro mío. Entendido y anotado. Ahora, ¿me puede levantar el castigo y dejarme ver a mi familia?

El doctor asintió y salió, no sin antes susurrarle algo a la enfermera que estaba alado suyo. La enfermera asintió e inyecto algo a su suero y dándole una pequeña sonrisa se alejó y salió junto el doctor. Casi al mismo tiempo que ellos salieron, Scott y Stiles entraron; justo en el momento que ella estaba moviendo su cuello. no habia aceptado traer un collarín y ahora entendía el porque eran tan necesarios. Sentía su cuello como si fuera el papel doblandose por el peso de una roca.

Les sonrió, y en vez de decirles "hola", levanto el brazo izquierdo.

─ Sabía que tenías ideas locas, pero… ¿esto es totalmente necesario, Stiles?- pregunto enseñando la esposa que la mantenía atada a la cama.

─ Creí que te gustaría ese detalle- rio Stiles acercándose rápidamente a ella. La abrazo y le susurro- me da gusto saber verte despierta... Y de una pieza.

─ Quiero oírlo cuando empiece a molestarte.-rio- y no respieres en mi cuello. Me da cosquillas.

Stiles rio, alejándose de forma titubeante. Siempre cuando ella estaba en un hospital, reaccionaba mucho antes que Scott para saludarla, pero en está ocasió había algo diferente. Al entrar noto una línea casi invisible en su cuello. Quizas eran las que siempre estaban en él, pero ya que se acerco y enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello lo noto mucho mejor. Era una fina linea recorriendole la garganta. Un poco más pálida que ella. ¿Cómo se lo hizo?

Killa miro a Scott que seguía algo alejado.

─ ¿No vienes a abrazar a tu prima favorita? ¿a la que no vez desde el verano?

─ Eres mi única prima- masculló Scott

─ La única que conoces- rectifico Killa abriendo los brazos- vamos, no puedes seguir enojado.

─ Huiste del hospital herida y casi te desangras en los brazos de Derek. Tengo razones para estar enojado, ¿no crees?

─ Eres un exagerado. No me desangraba, a lo mucho me hubiera desmayado del dolor. Cosa que hice. Aparte, morir en los brazos del reyde la amargura no es mi visualización de la muerte perfecta, así que no exageres- recitó todo rápido- ¡Por favor Scott! mantener está posición con una mano esposada y un dolor punzante en el costado no es nada fácil.

Scott se le quedo mirando unos momentos más. Luego lanzo una risa sin despegar los labios y fue a abrazar a Killa.

─ Auch- se quejó Killa

─ Lo siento.

─ No te preocupes. Supongo que es normal que me duela todo el cuerpo- Killa le dio un pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo- Y…- cruzo las piernas, ignorando la punzada de dolor que le recorrió- ¿cuéntenme que han hecho?

─ ¿Qué hemos hecho? Prácticamente sabes todos nuestros movimientos- musitó Scott con un ceja arqueada.

─ Si. Yo y Scott somos rechazados por las mujeres que amamos. Hemos mejorado en el lacrosse. A pesar de eso, no somos para nada populares y… curiosamente hemos hecho más amigos que antes. Ahora soy amigo de Lydia, cosa que no podía decir antes. De hecho, lo más interesante en este pueblo han sido los asesinatos ¡y eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!

─ Esa sí que no me la creo. Con tú personalidad, debes estar en todo Stiles. Se me es difícil de creer que no te hayas inmiscuido en una de las investigaciones de tú papá. De alguna forma u otra, siempre la estas.

─ ¿Quieres la verdad? Yo soy el culpable de todos los asesinatos. Scott es mi ayudante. Pero soy tan bueno, que no han podido atraparnos. De hecho, somos tan buenos que inculpamos a otras personas y las mismas terminan muertas en forma extrañas.

─ ¿Y el rey de la amargura los ayuda?

─ ¿Derek? Digamos que él era nuestro rival en el negocio y ahora nuestro socio.

─ Cállate Stiles- pidió Scott mandándole un mirada muy significativa. Sabía muy bien que si Stiles no se callaba ahora, quizás termine diciéndole algo que no debía a Killa y lo que menos deseaba era meterla en sus problemas.

─ ¡Ella quiere saber!

─ Yo quiero saber- secundo Killa- quiero que me digan cualquier cosa que haga olvidar donde estoy.

─ si todo sale bien, mañana sales.

─ No es la primera vez que oigo eso.

─ ¿Cómo cuando te…?

─ Stiles me acompañas un momento afuera- interrumpió Scott.

Tanto Stiles como Killa lo miraron. Scott se encontraba mirando la puerta. ¿Qué era lo que había de interesante de ver al personal pasar? Killa no lo entendía, pero por la forma en la que lo miro Stiles y como musitó su: "de acuerdo", él lo sabía muy bien. Algo le ocultaban. A tal vez eso se debía a porque Linus entro a su habitación cuando ella acababa de recibir su coctel de analgésicos diciéndole que se debía ir y que regresaba mañana.

─ ¡Oye, primero quitame esto!- grito Killa señalando las esposas pero Stiles la ignoro.

Bufo. Hubiera empezado a quejarse mentalmente a no ser de algo que recordo. Algo que le dijo Linus cuando estaba drogada por los analgésico.

_Los pulgosos me desesperan, _le había dicho.

Pero, ¿porque los pulgosos? No lo comprendía. Muy pocas veces había oído a Linus usar ese término y en esas ocasiones era sólo por dos razones: los perros y… la segunda opción era imposible.

Miro la puerta por donde su primo y su amigo habían salido. Era totalmente imposible. Ninguno de los dos podría serlo.

Se movió lo mejor que pudo hacía un ade las esquinas de la cama (a la que tenía la mano esposada). Después de varios intentos y de casi caerse en el suelo, pudo alcanzar su mochila. La silla donde estaba se cayó dejando la mochila muy cerca de donde estaba. Agradeció tener brazos largos y de que Melissa no dejo muy lejos la silla si no su malabar hubiera sido imposible.

Su mochila se encontraba un poco roída y manchada, pero parecía que todo lo que metió seguía dentro. La abrió y suplico para que Melissa no hubiera sacado su teléfono.

Por suerte, su celular aun se encontraba donde lo dejo: debajo de una, curiosamente sana, edición de Bajo la misma estrella. No pudo evitar reírse. Cada vez que veía ese libro recordaba como Linus le decía que era profético y que algún día ella terminaría encontrando al amor de su vida de la misma manera. También hablaba de su parecido con la protagonista. Pero ella, aparte del gusto por leer, el cáncer y que gasto su deseo para ir a Disneylandia, no encontraba ningún parecido con Hazel Grace.

Abrió su teléfono (un Motorola de dos partes. La tapa era brillante y anaranjada y servía como espejo) y marco el número 3. Se lo puso en la oreja y rápidamente el sonido que señalaba la llamada entrante empezo. Al tercer tono la voz de Linus sonó por la bocina.

* * *

Scott y Stiles salieron de hospital en silencio y caminaron hasta el otro lado de la calle. Dieron una vuelta y casi de inmediato fueron capaces de ver el Camaro de Derek y a él sentando en la parte de atrás.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Scott.

─ No me sentía con ánimo de estar en la misma habitación que Peter.

─ Nadie nunca está de ánimo para estar en una habitación con el lobo malo- rectifico Stiles- el lobo de caperucita roja se queda corto con la repulsión que causa Peter.

─ Exacto. Aparte, tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

─ ¿Qué asuntos?- preguntó Scott, aunque él ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

Derek salto y sus pies tocaron el suelo con mucho ruido.

─ Aparte de que Deaton se niega a decirnos que es una sacerdotisa terrenal…

─ Espera… ¿se niega?

─ ¿No se los has dicho?- pregunto Derek a Stiles.

Stiles lanzo una risita nerviosa.

─ ¿Stiles?

─ Pensé que con lo de Killa ya tenías lo suficiente- se excusó Stiles- y Deaton no se niega a decirnos que es. Es… no se explicártelo. Hace unas horas, cuando nos separamos para buscar a Killa, fui con él y sólo me dijo que era un tema difícil. Algo que posiblemente traerá varios problemas.

─ Y a mí me dijo que él no tenía ningún derecho a decirnos algo- siguió Derek en un gruñido- dice que no nos puede decir si no es que nosotros averiguamos algo primero. Es una promesa de los emisarios.

─ Pero… nosotros no podemos averiguarlo si no sabemos que es. ¿Y cómo que una promesa de los emisarios? Ellos deben guiarnos; ayudarno, es totalmente rídiculo que nos oculten información que nos ayudaria mucho.

─ Lydia a investigado- musitó Stiles- y hace un rato me llamo diciéndome que no ha encontrado nada que no sea sobre mujeres muriendo de distintas formas para tener el favor de algún dios. Y aun desconocemos los verdaderemos alcances y obligaciones de los emisarios. Sólo hemos visto lo que Deaton y la Sra. Morrell nos han dejado ver: lo positivo. Lo negativo nos lo dio el Darach.

─ ¿Y en el libro que le robamos a Gerard?- pregunto Scott tratando de desciar el tema. Su lazo con Dr. Deaton le impedía ver algo malo en él; en sus acciones o simplemente pensar que alguna vez obraba mal mientras los ayudaba. Era imposible.

─ No hay nada.

─ Tampoco en los de mi familia- dijo Derek- pero no vengo a hablar de eso. Si no de ese chico, el amigo de tu prima…

─ ¿Linus?

─ ¿También lo oliste?

Stiles rio y los hombres lobos lo miraron.

─ Lo siento es que: "lo oliste"- volvió a reír- suena como algo que diría un perro en una película animada. "lo oliste, Puffy"; "si lo olí, Bug, estuvo arrastrando su trasero por el pasto"

Scott rodo los ojos e ignorándolo, dijo:

─ Había algo animal en su olor… salvaje. No sé como describir su olor, pero se que dieron ganas de atacarlo. No es un hombre lobo, aunque tiene garras y sus ojos… eran de un verde brillante.- Scott puso una mueca- ¿Qué es él? ¿Killa sabrá que es un ser sobrenatural?

─ No tengo la menor idea. Quizás Deaton este más cooperativo si le preguntamos de él, pero… lo de tu prima me preocupa. ¿Lo sabe? ¿no lo sabe? Quizás hasta este metida en algo bastante peligroso.

─ ¿En algo como lo que nosotros estamos metidos?- preguntó Stiles- conociéndola, no lo dudaría. Menos por cómo ha sido su vida. Ella ha vivido cosas muy raras y ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué no lo pese antes… quizás ella ya allá tenido contacto con las cosas raras de este pueblo. ¿Recuerdas lo que le paso hace algunos años, Scott?

─ ¿Qué le paso hace unos años?

─ No importa- Scott apretó la mandíbula- es algo que ya debe estar enterrado.

─ Si a ella le pasó algo, posiblemente este involucrado con esto o con algún futuro peligro. Scott, eres alfa y como alfa debes saber que en las manadas no hay secretos. No empieces con el pie izquierdo.

─ Pero este secreto no tiene nada que ver con la manada. Killa no es parte de la manada.

─ Podría serlo. Ya eres un alfa, podrías curarla... si la convirtieras- Derek no se atrevia a proponerle que renunciara a su status para salvarla. Si las cosas estaban mal en el pueblo, debían tener a un alfa de su lado.

─ Eso nunca- dijo Scott

Stiles lo miro fijamente. Su amigo no parecía convencido. Y el tampoco. Dejo de mirarlo para mirar a Derek, había algo en su mirada… quizás recordaba a Paige. Una escalofrió le recorrió la mandíbula. Considerando el final de Paige, convertir a Killa no parecía una buena idea.

─ Puedo decirte una cosa- dijo Scott después de mucho tiempo en silencio- Linus dijo que un hombre lobo los ataco. Salto sobre su auto y provoco que se volcara varios metros.

─ ¿un hombre lobo? ¿otro aquí?

─ ¿Una idea de quién puede ser?

─ Solo Deucalion.

─ No creo que sea tan tonto como para regresar al pueblo- dijo Stiles.

─ Si su sentido de venganza es más fuerte que el de preservar su vida, yo creo que sí.

Scott empezo a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero unas luces los cegaron.

Miraron a un lado suyo. Las luces provenían de un auto y del él, salieron Allison y su padre.

* * *

─ ¿No sabes más?- pregunto Allison

─ Todo lo que se de las sacerdotisas terrenales es lo que te dije- repuso su padre dándole vuelta al volante.

Hace unas horas Allison y su padre estaban hablando de lo que estaba pasando últimamente. Hace unos días no pudo decirle lo poco que les dijo Deaton y hasta hoy lo puso al día. Por suerte, su padre al parecer sabía algo de las sacerdotisas y ella no parecía estar segura de que su padre le dijo todo. Sabía más y debía saberlo. Tener que acompañarlo por las compras parecía una buena idea para sacarle más información.

─ Debe haber más.

─ No hay más- repitió su padre cansado- lo que te dije es todo lo que se. Aunque no lo creas, nuestros ancestros no estuvieron tan cerca de ellas. Y si lo estuvieron, lo ignoro completamente.

─ ¿Y qué hay de Gerard?

─ ¿Qué hay con él?

─ Si tú no lo sabes, él debe saberlo.

─ Lo dudo.

─ ¿lo dudas? Papa, él sabía sobre Deucalion y sobre la madre de Derek. Así como el nemeton.

─ Yo también.

─ Sobre Deucalion y la mamá de Derek no. ¿o sí?

Su padre no respondió. En vez de eso, miro por el paisaje. Estaba cerca del hospital. Se preguntó si sería bueno ir al hospital.

Abrió los ojos. ¿Los había visto o era su imaginación?

─ Papá…

─ Eso son Scott, Stiles y Derek.

─ No cambies de tema. No están ahí.

─ ¿Qué hacen ahí?

─ Papa.

Chris la ignoro y detuvo el auto. No era su imaginación. Ello estaba ahí y no parecían tener una buena conversación.

Se bajó, dejando las luces encendidas, y poco después oyó el ruido de la puerta de Allison.

─ Puedo preguntar: ¿qué hacen aquí?


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Ni Teen Wolf ni los personajes, excepto los que no conozca, son mios.**

**Todo es de Jeff Davis y los respectivos miembros de su equipo.**

**La historia si es mia.**

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Chris parecía impaciente mientras esperaba la respuesta del trio. Y el trio parecía no sentirse inmutado con aquella impaciencia que el cazador mostraba. Posiblemente era la sorpresa de verlos ahí o alguna otra razón que no comprendían, pero sentían un poco incapaces de darle una respuesta.

Scott miro a Allison, quien después de unos minutos bajo la mirada y empezo a jugar con su labio inferior. ¿Por qué se sentía todo incomodo? Ellos terminaron en bueno términos; eran amigos y aun así parecía a ver cierta incomodidad entre ellos y la forma en que lo miraba su padre no era un factor.

El silencio, aunque no lleva mucho, se volvió incómodo.

─ ¿Y bien?- dijo Chris rompiendo el silencio- es mejor que hablen. Dudo que esta- empezó a mover los dedos señalando a cada uno- reunión sea de amigos. Menos si es fuera de un hospital. ¿Qué pasa? Déjenme recordarles que ahora estamos de mismo lado y, dado a lo que hemos pasado, no es bueno que nos guardemos secretos.

─ Usted es el menos indicado para decir eso- musitó Derek con voz seca- investiga; se pone un paso delante de nosotros y después traza planes que sólo favorece a sus intereses.

─ Eres el menos indicado para juzgarme.

─ Lo mismo puedo decir...

─ ¡Chicos!- paró Allison- dejen de pelearse. No es el lugar ni el momento para remover cosas del pasado. Si mi papá tiene razón, díganlo… terminemos de una vez, ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? Y no digan que sólo andan aquí hablando como si estuvieran en el instituto amozando e intercambiando sus últimos movimientos con chicas.

Derek bufo. Miro a Scott y Stiles, que también lo miraban.

─ Es tú decisión- le dijo a Scott

─ Hablamos- Scott carraspeo. No le gustaba sentir la mirada de Allison y su padre. _¿Así será siempre?,_ se preguntó, _me miraran como si yo tuviera la respuesta a todo… como si yo tuviera todas las soluciones.- _Saben lo de mi prima, ¿no?

─ Por supuesto- respondió Chris- Allison me conto y todo el pueblo se enteró de su accidente de auto y su maniobra por los bosques. Interesante prima.

─ No tiene la menor idea de cuánto- canturreó Stiles.- de hecho, creemos que su accidente no fue un accidente.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Allison empezando a caminar hacia ellos. Se detuvo cuando llego a las farolas del auto- ¿no fue un accidente? Hablas de: un ex novio maniático o la mafia o viejos enemigos de sus padres decidieron cortar los frenos del auto donde estaba con todo el propósito de matarla.

─ Aunque la idea de una venganza "a lo película de acción" es interesante, de hecho muy interesante, lamento decir que no, no fue ningún amigo de Corleone. Pero debo admitir que la idea de una mafia sobrenatural me agrada.

Allison lo miro con confusión.

─ Un hombre lobo volcó el auto- explico Scott- al parecer salto al capó y cuando se volvió a saltar provoco que se desestabilizara.

─ Es imposible, si hubiera algún otro lobo en el pueblo lo sabría.

─ Dado que no sabía que Scott era un hombre lobo, lo dudo- dijo Stiles.

Chris lo fulminó con la mirada.

─ Repito: no hay otro hombre lobo.

─ Quizás era uno que estaba de paso.- propuso Allison- otros hombres lobos han llegado e ido en cuestión de días. Se sienten atraidos por el enemton, pero se van cuando nos ven vigilando el covertiso... si llegan, por supuesto. Un momento… ¿cómo sabes tú que fue un hombre lobo?

─ Ese es el clímax del asunto.- dijo Derek.- se lo dijeron a Scott.

─ ¿Quién? ¿Isaac?

─ Ese es el problema- suspiro Scott- Linus.

─ ¿Quién es Linus?- pregunto Chris

─ Cuando trajeron a Killa al hospital, él llego con ella en la ambulancia. Es su amigo. En cuanto lo vi, literalmente le salte encima. Linus es algo. Lo percibí en su olor.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con que es algo?- preguntó Allison- ¿es un hombre lobo?

─ ¿conoces a un hombre lobo cuyos ojos sean verde brillante? ¿y que su gruñido sea más como un rugido? ¿y que sus garras sean más delgadas pero filosas? Me enterró sus garras- se toco el brazo-… era como si me enterraran agujas hasta el hueso.

─ No.- Allison negó miro a su padre- ¿tú has visto uno?

─ Esperen…- cortó Stiles- ¿dijiste rugido?

─ Si, ¿es importante?

─ ¡SI!- grito Stiles- se nota que no estuviste en el trance Banshee de Lydia. ¡Ahora lo comprendo!- movió las manos para enfatizar su frase- fui un estúpido por no verlo antes.

─ ¿Qué tal si nos compartes el chisme?- pidió Derek.

─ ¡Estuviste ahí!

─ Lamento decirte que todo lo que oí fueron sollozos.

─ ¡Lydia hablo sobre un accidente de auto! Estaba afectada… sintió como si el auto le cayera encima suyo. Dijo que sintió un fuerte escozor en la espalda, como si se cortaran con algún material caliente y que oía un rugido.

─ ¿Tratas de decir que Lydia profetizo el accidente de mi prima?

─ ¡Sí!- exclamo Stiles volviendo a enfatizar- ¡y oyó un rugido!

─ Y linus tenia toda la espalda lesionada. Cortes y quemaduras.

─ ¿Qué tiene que ver un rugido en todo esto?- pregunto Allison mostrando molestia en su voz- tal vez ni sea nada. Quizás un gato montés estaba por el lugar del accidente.

─ ¡O tal vez tenga que ver con Linus! ¡por favor! ¿me vas a decir que es sólo coincidencia que Lydia oyera un rugido y que Scott oyera otro de los labios de Linus? Sin olvidar que él fue testigo de los ojos brillante- señalo con énfasis sus ojos- y las garras. ¿Alguna vez los ha arañado un gato? Se siente como si te tocaran agujas. Agujas que se entierran profundamente en tu piel.

─ Dices que, este tipo… ¡Linus! ¿es un gato?

─ ¡No! sólo digo que tiene algo que ver con los gatos. Eso explicaría porque Scott tuvo ganas de atacarlo. Los gatos y los perros no se llevan bien. ¡Apuesto que hasta tú, Derek, sentiste ganas de perseguirlo hasta obligarlo a subir a un árbol!...¡No me miren así! No estoy loco. Y soy el único que está dando ideas.

─ Es un locura- siseo Derek- ¡no existen los hombres gato! ¡Y yo no tuve ganas de perseguirlo hasta que se subiera a un árbol! Ese es un estúpido cliché.

─ También los hombre lobos músculos- Stiles cruzo los brazos- enserio, ¿no hay ninguno que sea flaco y no tenga ganas de hacer ejercicio cada minuto?

─ Es suficiente- exclamó Chris, que todo el rato en los que los chicos estuvieron hablando, analizo cada una de la cosas que dijeron.- un hombre gato es algo ridículo, Stiles. Totalmente, estúpido.

─ ¡Oiga! No debe ser tan rudo- Stiles miro a Scott, que miraba dubitativo al suelo- ¿no vas a decir algo?

Scott levanto la vista, mirándolo.

─ ¿Qué quieres que diga?

─ ¡Defiende a tu mejor amigo!

─ Debo admitir que tú idea es algo ridícula. Hasta tú debes aceptarlo.

Stiles le volteo la cara, en deje de berrinche.

Scott miro al papá de Allison. Estuvo observando como en casi todo momento él se encontraba pensativo, y estaba casi seguro que su expresión cuando dijo lo del rugido era una de sorpresa. Él sabía que era Linus.

─ Pero hay algo más, ¿no es así?

─ No estoy 100 % seguro- admitió Chris- hay una leyenda. Es muy antigua, pero yo creía que era eso: una leyenda. Es imposible.

─ Pues, ¿Cuál es la cosa imposible, papá?

─ Guerreros Jaguar- las palabras las pronunció como si sintiera orgullo o felicidad.

─ Lo pronuncias muy emocionado. ¿Por qué? ¿sabes qué son? O has estado al contacto con ellos?- inquirió Derek

─ Como dije: son un mito. Nadie ha visto a uno en mucho tiempo.

─ Espera. ¿Qué es un guerrero Jaguar?- pregunto Scott- me suena.

─ Posiblemente de las clases de historia. Aunque no lo creo. Eran guerreros de elite del imperio Azteca. Devotos al dios sol: Tonatiuh. Eran los mejores guerreros del imperio y la forma más rápida en a que un campesino se volvía parte de la nobleza.

─ A mi también me suena- musitó Allison- tú me hiciste estudiar eso. Guerreros jaguar y Guerrero Águila. Los guerreros que morían primero y los que siempre vigilaban, respectivamente.

─ Casi. Pero para no hacerlo muy largo eran simples humanos que vestían pieles de jaguares junto su traje de batalla. Creían que con las pieles el espíritu del jaguar les traspasaría sus habilidades y conocimientos y así poder desenvolverse mejor en la batalla. Eran los más respetados. Hay una antigua leyenda que dice que un día un sacerdote le suplico al dios Tonatiuh que ayudara a los guerreros en su batalla. Se iban a enfrentar a un enemigo difícil y suplico no perder. Según, el dios oyó sus plegarias y sabiendo que el enemigo haría sufrir a su pueblo, miró fijamente a los dos bandos de su ejército: águila y jaguar. El sacerdote suplico que el poder se los diera a los guerreros águila, los que nunca tenían miedo y se enfrentaba a todo con valentía, pero el dios vio más cualidades en los guerreros jaguar: unos guerreros sabios y cautelosos. Durante la pelea fundió las pieles a los cuerpos de los guerreros, y ante los ojos de sus enemigos se postraron en cuatro patas, les enseñaron sus colmillos y se lanzaron a ellos como los jaguares a su presa. Y terminado todo volvieron a estar en dos pies, mostrando en su cuerpo las marcas de la batalla.

─ Ahora hablamos de dioses aztecas- dijo Stiles- no le veo el sentido. Digo, si yo fuera un dios, no me iría con los guerreros que no le temían a nada y que se enfrentaban a todo enemigo. Es más lógico.

─ El miedo es un don, Stiles. El miedo es una de las cosas que te hace humano y las que te obligan a hacer las más grandes locuras. Si fueras un dios, ¿Qué preferirías? Darle el poder de la metamorfosis a unos guerreros que, a pesar de ser leales hasta la muerte, perderían toda su humanidad… no tendrían piedad al ver al enemigo suplicando por su vida; te matarían porque son sus órdenes. O preferirías a unos guerreros que te mirarían titubeantes y se preguntarían más de dos veces si hace lo correcto. Aquí es donde viene la pregunta de ¿hice bien en crearlos? Los dioses fueron idealizados como si fueran humanos: con errores y vulnerables antes sus emociones.

─ Como la película de Prometeus. Nuestros creadores tenían un misil apuntados solo porque vieron el error que hicieron al crear algo tan violento.

─ Algo así.

─ Entonces, Linus es un ¿guerrero jaguar?

─ Como dije Scott, es sólo una leyenda.

─ Los hombres lobos también- recordó Derek- y ahora que lo dice, leí algo parecido. O de hecho vi. No le vi sentido, en los archivos de mi familia había un capitulo, cuya primera hoja tenía la imagen de un guerrero con pieles.

─ Todas leyenda o mito tiene algo de verdad. Según historias de algunas familias cazadoras: existieron. Pero desaparecieron después de la conquista. Se extinguieron.

─ ¿Una raza sobrenatural puede extinguirse?- pregunto Allison- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Es como un virus…

─ La conversión es absolutamente difícil. Más difícil que la de un hombre lobo. Y contando eso y como los conquistadores pusieron todo su empeño en destruirlos, no es difícil de creer. La mayoría existía por nacimiento. Si Linus es uno, es el primero en ser visto en casi 500 años.

─ Oh, esto es tan genial- coreo Stiles- ¡más a nuestra teoría!

─ ¿Dices que tu prima es su amiga?

─ Según mi mamá, llevan muchos años siendo amigos. Posiblemente desde que se mudó.

─ Como dije: ¡más a nuestra teoría! Killa debe estar metida en este mundo. Posiblemente mucho más que nosotros.

─ No lo creo. ¿Hablas enserio?- Stiles miro a Scott como si bromeara- hablamos de Killa McCall. La chica que baño de refresco a Jackson en primaria. La que se iba a jugar a los edificios abandonados. La chica chica que te hostigo hasta que le confesaste quien te gustaba en 5 año. La primera que se dio cuenta de cómo estaba la relación de tus padres y… la enfermedad de mi madre. Dudo que ella no sacara sus propias conjeturas de Linus. Más si tiene el mismo problema que los hombres lobos y empieza a brillarle los ojos cuando está enojado o en las lunas llenas.

─ Tienes razón.

─ ¡Por supuesto que tengo razón!- Stiles exhalo- ¿y qué haremos? ¿Buscarlo y golpearlo hasta que nos diga que es? ¿Qué busca?

─ Hablar con tu prima- dijo Chris a Scott- si son amigos desde hace mucho dudo que este con ella sólo para estar cerca de ti. Cómo lo hivieron los gemelos. Los hombre jaguar no so adivinos... no se meten en una guerra al menos que sean atacados primero. Antes de hacer algo deberíamos… deberías preguntarle. Hablar con ella, ponerla al día… ponerla al día realmente y que ella te cuente todo lo que sabe. No hay que negar nada. Es posible que Linus se sienta atraído por el nemeton.

─ Quizás ya esté ahí- dijo Allison.

─ Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Nosotros vamos a darle una vuelta al cobertizo y ustedes… pongan un ojo en el amigo de tu prima. También hablen con Deaton. Él debe saber mucho más.

Después de decirle eso. Chris y Allison no tardaron nada en irse. Se despidieron con un suave adiós y subieron al auto. En pocos segundos ya no tuvieron la luz de las farolas en la cara ni fueron capaces de ver el auto.

─ Yo también me voy- dijo Derek caminando hasta la puerta del Camaro. Antes de abrir la puerta, dijo-: por cierto. Hay algo raro en tu prima.

─ Disculpa.

─ Su olor. Ya casi no huele a cáncer, pero hay otros olores que se adhieren al suyo mucho más preocupantes. Hay algo en ella. Algo hechizamte y... venenoso. Algo muy malo y creo que deberías prestar más atención.

Derek no espero la respuesta de Scott. Subió al auto y se fue.

─ ¿Por qué siento que este día es el más extraño y a la vez enriquecedor que hemos tenido desde que empezo toda esta locura? Scott…

─ No lo sé, Stiles. Lo único que sé es que… tienes razón. Tengo mucho en la cabeza. Y tendre mucho más.

Scott lanzo un suspiro de cansancio y pasa su mano por su cara. Todo esto era demasiado. ¿Cuándo podría tener un día tranquilo? Y si lo tuviera, pensaba que no estaría contento. Quizás sería el miedo de estar en un ambiente con quietud.

De pronto su teléfono empezo a sonar. Lo saco. Era un mensaje. Lo abrió y sonrió.

_Allison_. Suspiro su mente.

─ ¿Qué es?

─ No es nada.- Scott guardo su teléfono- es mejor que entremos.

─ ¡Genial!- exclamo Stiles caminando tras suyo- ahora recibes mensajes y me das sonrisas enigmáticas. Este día va cada vez mejor.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Ni Teen Wolf ni los personajes, excepto los que no conozcan son mios.**

**Todo es de Jeff Davis y su respectivo equipo.**

**La historia es mia.**

**P.D:Feliz año nuevo, medio atrasado.**

**P.D 2: Amo Peter xD**

* * *

─ Entonces si está pasando algo en la ciudad- pronuncio Cora chasqueando la lengua- algo demasiado raro.

_Y se va a poner peor, _le susurro una voz a Cora.

Derek asintió.

Durante todo el camino Derek estuvo titubante entre sí debería o no contarle a su hermana todo lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera comprendía porque se lo estuvo pensando, se había propuesto ocultarle lo menos posible, pero con o sin titubeos se lo contó. Si no era de sus labios, seria cuando toda la curiosa manada se volviera a reunir. Y sabía que su hermana no le perdonaría que no se lo hubiera contado, ahora veía en su expresión una sombra de pregunta. Seguramente se preguntaba desde cuando sabía todo eso y si no mentía; o sí desde siempre lo supo. Pero hasta Cora debía admitir que esa idea era ridícula. La mayor parte de los eventos se dieron después de que Stiles los reuniera.

Cora, como si fuera lobo mirando a su líder, miro a Derek en cada momento desde que llego y pidió hablar con ella hasta el momento que empezo a contarle su plática con los Argent, Scott y Stiles. No perdió ni un solo detalle de las expresiones de su hermano tratando de descifrar algo oculto. Quizás ella y Derek aún se estaban conociendo y eran muy diferentes a la última vez que se vieron, pero podía jurar que había algo que incomodaba a su hermano. Algo que ocultaba. Pero también algo se así mismo se preguntaba.

En lugar de preguntarle sobre lo que parecía ocultarle, le dijo otra cosa que también pensaba:

─ Es una locura. Me pregunto qué tiene de especial este pueblo.

─ ¿Aparte del nemeton?

─ Aparte del nemeton. Nunca llegaste a pensar que toda nuestra familia vivía en este pueblo sólo para proteger el cobertizo. Que… no sé, quizás mamá alguna vez imagino que alguien quisiera usarlo de forma errónea.

─ ¿Quieres saber que pienso? Que deberíamos quemar lo que queda del cobertizo… las raíces; así nos librariamos de la cadena que nos ata a este lugar.

─ Con nemeton o no siempre estaremos ligados a este lugar. Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo; algo pasara y nos obligara a regresar.

─ No estoy tan de acuerdo con eso.

─ Oh, querido sobrino- dijo Peter abriendo la puerta del ascensor- como siempre: estás equivocado. Destruir el nemeton es como destruir el fuego. Puedes echarle tierra; puedes echarle agua; también tratar de controlar su camino, pero al final del día te das cuenta que quedan cenizas dispersas en los lugares que menos te imaginas. Los más dificiles de ver. Y está cenizas están son calientes, y sólo espera un momento para regresar con la misma fuerza y destrucción.

─ Brillante metáfora- dijo con sarcasmo Cora- tan brillante como tú ayuda en los últimos días.

─ Me ofendes. Aunque no lo crean- Peter empezo a caminar hacia ellos- estoy al día de lo que pasa en Beacon Hills. Y he estado investigando por mi cuenta. Está idea de manada no me convence. 3 alfas; del cual uno, a pesar de a ver crecido, sigue siendo inmaduro. Otro que le robo a la novia a su alfa. Un humano corriente.2 con problemas para seguir órdenes. Una Banshee y dos cazadores… perdónenme, pero esa no es mi idea de una manada perfecta. De hecho, dudo que sirva. Cuento las horas que le falta para que se den cuenta.

─ Nos escuchaste- contradijo Derek, ignorando la mayor parte de su comentario- has estado en el ascensor desde que empecé a hablar con Cora.

─ No lo niego- musitó Peter sentándose en el sofá- ¿guerreros jaguar? Vaya…

─ ¿has visto a uno?- pregunto Cora

─ No- Peter cruzo las piernas y extendió sus brazos en la cabecera de sofá- pero he oído de ellos. Su madre era amiga de una. Tengo entendido que está mujer vino a reunirse con ella y Deaton hace algunos años. Años antes de que Deucalion tratara de hacer una tregua con los cazadores. Nunca la conocí… nunca supe de que hablaron ni como era su transformación. O si era atractiva.

─ Y al parecer tú lo sabes todo. ¿Por qué rayos apenas nos estamos enterando de esto?

─ Disculpa… Derek, eso no es algo que se hable durante las cenas familiares, cosa que ni tenemos. Y como iba a saber que un guerrero jaguar vendría junto con la prima de Scott. por cierto, ¿es linda?

Derek gruño. Le dio la espalda y miro directamente la ventana.

Peter lo miro con curiosidad. ¿Le había gruñido sólo por un pregunta inocente? Rio.

─ ¿Por qué te molesta tanto, Derek?- inquirió- acaso, ¿te gusta? ¿amor a primera vista?

─ El amor a primera vista no existe- ladró sin ni siquiera volverse- y si existiera, no me gustaría que fuera con un chiquilla con mal carácter. Aparte, torpe.

─ ¡Vaya! una mujer que no se sintió impresionado por el ¡Gran Derek Hale! Debo conocerla.

─ Si yo fuera tú, mantendría la distancia con ella.

─ ¿es una amenaza? ¿piensas hacerla tu hembra? ¿marcarla?

─ A Scott no le gustaría que estes cerca de ella- contradijo dándose la vuelta. Poco después frunció el ceño con confusión- ¿marcarla?

─ Ya sabes…- Peter echo la cabeza atrás- ese ridículo rito que hacían nuestros antepasados para alimentar su ego. Nada dice que eres más hombre que decirle a todos que está mujer es de tu propiedad. Marcar a una mujer, hacer que su olor se combine con parte del tuyo y así decirle a todos los demás hombres lobos que ese mujer tiene dueño. Eso causaba muchas peleas en las manadas; algunos iban por la misma mujer.

─ Pensé que eso era un mito.- musitó Cora- uno que rebajaba de una forma muy cruel a las mujeres.

─ La mayor parte de los mitos rebajan de 1 millón de maneras a las mujeres. La otra mitad son para venderles hermosas historias de amor. Y una ínfera parte, que son las que más importan, explican las raíces de una raza. Pero puedes alegrarte. Las mujeres lobo eran las más difíciles de marcar. Muchas compartían tus pensamientos. Ninguna mujer lobo le gusta ser rebajada a un simple objeto sexual. Menos si se transforman dos veces al mes y su resistencia al dolor es mucho mayor.

─ ¿Objetos sexuales? Mamá había dicho que marcar era elegir una compañera para toda la vida. Compartir más cosas que simple y banal sexo.

─ Talía era muy romántica. Y de "marcar" a "elegir compañera" hay un mar de distancia. Marcar por el simple hecho de marcar, es alimentar un sentimiento egoísta de más mujeres, más placer, más cachorros. Elegir a una compañera es… elegir una compañera.

─ Gracias, eso fue muy informativo.

─ Esa actitud algún día te perjudicara, sobrina- señalo Peter a Cora- y con la palabra se entiende muy bien. Alma gemela, blah, blah, blah. Si quieren saber algo más de ese pintoresco cuento de hadas, vayan con Deaton.

Peter hizo un ademan de: "no me importa" con la mano.

─ Aunque… marcar no es una seña individual de los hombres lobos, posiblemente su amigo la marco. Los sentimientos egoístas para acaparar mujeres es selección natural. Que tenga instintos felinos en vez de los de lobo no lo hacen la excepción de la regla.

Derek volvió a gruñir y Peter sonrió. Su actitud sólo probaba que sentía más de lo que demostraba. No amor a primera vista, pero Killa McCall le provocaba algo. Y él estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

─ En fin… ¿Qué harán? Esperen, no… ¿Qué hará nuestro querido alfa? Hablará con su prima y preguntarle qué tan inmiscuida está en este mundo.

─ Aunque sea difícil de creer, estoy de acuerdo con Peter. ¿Qué hará Scott?- pregunto Cora a Derek.- Yo pienso que debe sacarle todo lo que sabe. Nada nos dice que debemos confiar en ella. No la conocemos.

─ Trata de venderle eso a Scott y a Stiles- exclamó- la conocen toda su vida. Scott casi mata a su amigo y Stiles amenazo a Isaac con golpearlo, solamente porque pregunto si era linda. Se aman como hermanos. Ninguno de los dos aceptara que digan algo malo de ella. Dudo que desconfíen de ella. No digo lo mismo del chico jaguar, pero conociendo a Scott, si su prima dice que es inofensivo, él le creerá.

─ Las personas cambian- apunto Peter gesticulando- y Scott es un ingenuo. Se miente, confía y perdona con tal facilidad.

Peter no tenía que explicarse para que Derek y Cora entendieran la última frase. Hablaba sobre la aparente relación entre Isaac y Allison. Y estaban de acuerdo. Ellos odiaban estar de acuerdo con él.

─ No confía en tí- vocifero Derek- Y tiene cáncer.

─ También Gerard y eso no le impidió hacer cosas horribles. Oh, y no confiar en mi es lo más listo que puede hacer.

_Nosotros tampoco confiamos en tí, _pensó Derek.

─ Dudo que Killa y Gerard tengan algo en común. Empezando con la aparente amistad que ella tiene con un cambia formas, y contando que ni siquiera le ha pedido que la convierta para tener salud.

─ Nada nos dice que no espera a tener más fuerza. Y la defiendes mucho para no llevar más de un día de conocerla. ¿Qué paso en su encuentro?

─ Se le abrieron las heridas- habló Cora con rudeza- y trato por todos los medios de que Derek no la llevara al hospital. Supongo que oíste eso.

─ Todo lo que oí, sólo me hace pensar que es muy raro que una chica, cuyo apellido es McCall, se refugió en nuestra antigua casa, no cayó ante los encantos de Derek ni se sintió intimidad por su rudeza y parece tener nexos con otros seres sobrenaturales; llegara el mismo día que Lydia tuviera un ataque de Banshee, y que allá profetizado su accidente y que horas antes tuvo otro trance que en el que le obligaba a buscar entre la cosas de tu ex novia y encontrar un archivo que hablaba sobre las sacerdotisas terrenales- cuando Peter nombro a las sacerdotisas terrenales su voz se tiño con algo que parecía ser nostalgia. Algo muy notorio cuando él normalmente tenía en su voz la arrogancia- es demasiado para ser una simple coincidencia. Las coincidencias no existen.

Derek y Cora se miraron. Su tío sabía algo. De hecho, parecía que sabía todo.

─ ¿Qué sabes sobre las sacerdotisas terrenales? – pregunto Cora

─ No más que ustedes.

─ Nosotros no sabemos nada. Nada que no sea mujeres siendo lanzadas a volcanes.

─ Entonces un poco más que ustedes. Pero no debería decírselos.

─ ¿Por qué? Deaton no quiere hablar y Argent al parecer sabe pero no dice nada.

─ ¿Les sorprende?- rio Peter- bueno, debe sorprenderlos. Existe un código- explico al ver las mirada confundidas de sus sobrinos- los emisarios no pueden decir nada sobre las sacerdotisas terrenales al menos que la persona, allá averiguado algo primero. Algo correcto, por supuesto.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tiene de interesantes unas mujeres que adoptan el nombre de la tierra?

─ Todo- enfatizó Peter- son lo más cercano que encontraran a una bruja en este mundo. A una bruja buena.

─ Las brujas no existen- dijo Cora

─ Existen. Pero, como a los druidas en el mal camino se les dice "Darach" a las sacerdotisas terrenales se les dice "brujas". Son mujeres con gran poder y sabiduría en la naturaleza. Las únicas que pueden matarnos con tan solo pensarlo o tronar los dedos. Son una versión mejorada de los emisarios, pero sin toda esa responsabilidad de ser guías. Como los Emisarios cuidan el balance guiando, las sacerdotisas terrenales lo cuidan haciendo ritos y volviéndose guerreras si es necesario, algunas mataban a otros seres si era necesario. Lo que más les importa es defender el balance, por eso llegaban a ser sacrificios. Es por eso que las lanzaban a volcanes y ellas aceptaban gustosas. Era un honor morir por el balance natural.

─ No creo que el código le afecte a Argent. ¿Y porque no se puede hablar de ellas al menos que descubras algo primero?- pregunto Derek

─ Es difícil de creer, pero si Gerard te parecía el cazador con el menor sentido de la piedad, existen otras más crueles. Los llamaremos "cazadores de brujas" y a estos cazadores no les importa si un ser sobrenatural es bueno o malo; o si tus amigos o sólo algunos familiares son de naturalza diferente,te mata sin durarlo. Y respondiendo tu pregunta sobre Chris, tengo entendido que los Argent tuvieron ayuda de algunas sacerdotisas en el pasado. No lo pasan de generación a generación, pero si Chris sabe y no quiso cantar fue porque conoce alguna. Cualquiera que conoce a una está obligado a no decir nada. Te lanzan un hechizo. Si hablas, te pasan cosas malas.

─ ¿Y porque tú no dices esto?

Peter rio ante la pregunta de Cora.

─ ¡A mí jamás me lo lanzaron! ¡Jamás jure!- volvió a reír- y si me disculpa- dijo viendo su reloj- tengo una cita muy importante.

─ Espera- detuvo Derek cuando Peter estaba muy cerca del ascensor.

Peter dio vuelta

─ ¿Si?

─ Parece que lo sabes todo.

─ No, lo sé todo- interrumpió con una sonrisa petulante- pero sigue.

─ No puedo creer que diré esto- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras miraba al suelo. Derek levanto la vista- ¿Cómo sabes que encontraste a tu compañera?

Peter lanzo una carcajada.

Derek estaba consciente de la mirada de Cora. En esos momentos, su hermana se estaba preguntando el porqué y para qué de su pregunta. Igual, pensaba que era imposible que Derek preguntara por Killa. Y si era así, ¿Qué había sentido?

─ No tengo ni la menos idea- confesó- no lo he sentido. Tú lo debiste a ver sentido con Paige.

Derek apretó la mandíbula y sus manos se encontraban en dolorosos puños.

─ Sin embargo, sé que se siente querer marcar a una mujer. Nadie se salva de sentir el impulso egoísta y a veces enfermizo, de sólo querer a una mujer para ti. ¿Esto tiene que ver con la prima de Scott?

─ Tuve un impulso. Un muy raro impulso.- confeso- estando en la casa, mientras discutíamos… no sé, jamás he tenido un impulso igual. Recuerdo a verla visto a los ojos y sentirme perdido en ellos. Hipnotizado. No sé en qué momento me acerque a ella ni en cual desee con todas mis fuerzas… amm…

─ ¿Hacerla tuya?- siguió Peter con la ceja arqueada. Derek asintió.

─ No me mires así Cora- pidió Derek

─ ¿Así cómo?

─ Como si perdiera el juicio- respondió- como si lo que viví con Jennifer me afecto más de lo que parece. ¡Como si estuviera hambriento y desesperado de una mujer!

─ Tú lo dijiste- canturreó Cora mirando al Peter.

─ No te contaría esto si no fuera algo ¡Desesperante!

─ Lo sé- dijo Peter en tono de burla- y quizás encontraste a tu alma gemela.

─ No lo creo. No sentí el mismo impulso cuando evite que fuera una estampilla en la calle.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Cuando nos fuimos nos quedamos unos días en San Francisco. Uno de esos días fuimos a comparar algo de comer y, Derek la vio cruzando la calle cuando un camión pasaba a toda velocidad. Él la salvo.

─ Y no sentí lo mismo. Es la primera vez.

La expresión de Peter se volvió una de completa confusión. Su mente empezaba a a maquilar muchas opciones, la mayoría para reírse de su sobrino, pero entre más pensaba, más se acordaba de algo.

_Bryce, _le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Recordó a Bryce, la chica que conoció cuando él era todo un adolescente hormonal y la forma en la que la beso y sometió su cuerpo a una pared. Como ella respondió con la misma fuerza de su pasión y que la simple intromisión de Talia fue lo único que evito que fueran más lejos.

_Nuestras razas se sienten mortalmente atraídas, Peter- _le dijo Talia en su mente- _ninguna controla nuestros impulsos la primera vez que nos encontramos. Es un fuerte impulso sexual. Pero sólo es eso, un impulso. Una fría pasión. _

─ ¿Peter?

─ Quiero conocerla- dijo con voz ausente- ocupo conocer a la prima de Scott.

─ Suerte acercándotele- bufó Derek

─ Pues Scott tendrá que dejarme verla- gruño- creo que sé que es Killa McCall, pero ocupo verla primero.

─ ¿Tú?- señalo Cora con voz de burla- ¿sabes que es sólo por oír las acciones de adolescente virgen de Derek? No me lo creo.

─ Ocupo conocerla primero- enfatizó en un gruñido. Después, empezando a caminar al ascensor, continuó-: cuando lo haga, les diré.

─ No será sencillo convencer a Scott. La quiere fuera de todo- apuntó Derek.

Peter identificó en su voz que al él tampoco le gustaría. También identifico posesión. Si no fuera porque en su mente aún estaba fresco lo anterior, se reiría. Deliberadamente olvido decirles a sus sobrinos que a veces un hombre lobo (y quizás los guerreros jaguar) marcaba solamente por lo atrayente del aroma, sin importar el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a la hembra. Y que una vez que el olor te hechizaba, los instintos casi te controlaban en cada encuentro. Obviamente lo había hecho para divertirse. Ver como su sobrino lidiaba con ese nuevo instinto era totalmente divertido, pero dado a los nuevos acontecimientos… ya no le parecía tan divertido.

Existían muchas cosas que no cuadraban.

Mientras el ascensor bajaba, Peter pensó en una posibilidad casi imposible. Algo que sería mucha coincidencia, pero él no creía en las coincidencias. Y la muerte le trajo una cierta sabiduría que le hacía pensar que todo lo que sucedía e involucraba a los chicos no podía evitar tener algo que ver con el pasado de su familia.

Si era así, le parecería una horrible y cruel broma del destino.

* * *

Lydia corrió por el bosque viendo hacia sus lados aterrada. Algo la perseguía. Lo sentía cerca. Ese alguien estaba atrás suyo; alado suyo; arriba suyo y abajo suyo; pero era totalmente incapaz de verlo.

Sus pasos acelerados eran en cámara lenta. Se sentía como si viviera en los flashs backs de una película de terror y, a pesar de que sus pies daban todo de sí, el asesino le pisaba fuerte mente sus pasos.

Si era un sueño, debía ser el peor en el que hubiera estado.

Le suplico a sus pies que fueran más rápido. Que la llevara a un lugar seguro.

Oyó cuervos y por alguna rara razón se detuvo.

Los cuervos empezaron a cantar escandalosa y dolorosamente. Era un lamento. ¿A quién?

Viro su cabeza por todas partes. Lo único que veía era un espeso, tenebroso y nebuloso bosque. La neblina le llegaba a las rodillas.

Grito con todas sus fuerzas: "_deseo despertar" _pero de sus labios no salió ningún sonido. Grito estaba segura, hasta su garganta le dolía.

Recordó la paradoja del árbol que cae.

Pero ella sabía que si existía una persona o no para oír el árbol, sería igual si una persona está o no para oír su grito: debe oírse o si no rompería las leyes de la física.

Si, debía estar en un sueño. Era seguro. Sólo los sueños rompen las leyes de la física.

Los sueños y la mágica.

Volvió a gritar sin ningún resultado. Todo lo que oí eran los cuervos.

Paso sus manos por su cabello desesperadamente casi al mismo tiempo que un cuervo con ojos de plata se postraba en una rama. La rama se alargó y poso frente a ella.

Lydia miro los ojos de plata del cuervo. En cada segundo más miedo sentía.

El cuervo le sonrió. Algo que era totalmente imposible, los cuervos no sonríen.

El cuervo miro a un lado y Lydia repitió la acción. Todo el lugar en donde ese encontraba se oscureció como la noche y la poca luz que había era proveniente de 5 platos atriles asombrosamente largos y curvados como garras. Dentro de los platos, se quemaban grandes piezas de copal de piedra.

Lydia estaba completamente segura que por la forma en la que los atriles estaban acomodados, se formaba una estrella de cinco puntas. Y ella y el cuervo estaban justamente en medio.

El cuervo cantó de una forma desenfrenada e irritante.

Lydia se tapó los oídos. ¿Qué trataba de hacer? ¿Romperle los tímpanos?

Lo que el cuervo trataba de hacer y justamente lo que Lydia hizo un poco después: hablar.

Lydia le grito, esta vez quizás si salían palabras pero no hubo tiempo para comprobarlo.

El cuervo voló a ella como águila a su presa. Y voló justamente a su boca.

Lydia sintió que se atragantaba. Que se ahogaba por la forma en la que el cuervo entró en su boca, pero esa sensación fue momentánea. Despertó dando un fuerte grito y sintiendo el sudor por todo su cuerpo.

Miro su espejo. Se encontraba completamente empañado.

Pateo las sabanas y se caminó hasta su espejo. Con mirada ausente, paso una de sus manos por él. En sus ojos se divisaba un brillo color plata.

Un brillo color plata culpable de lo que ahora veía escrito en su espejo.

* * *

El Sheriff Stilinski se paró sorprendido en la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en su escritorio con una montaña de libros a cada lado suyo?

─ ¿Stiles… qué haces?

─ Tarea- respondió con tono ausente. Obviamente, estaba demasiado concentrado en los libros.

Dejo el que leía y tomo otro.

─ ¿Todas tus tareas pendientes…- miro su reloj- a media hora de entrar a clases?

─ ¡Sí!- vocifero alargando la i por lo menos 5 veces.

─ Ayer también estabas con tarea. Stiles te ves ridículo tomando así los libros… ¿son e la biblioteca, porque los subrayas?

─ ¿Sabes que es realmente ridículo? Ir a la escuela después de faltar una semana- Stiles hizo una mueca

─ ¿Y tú sabes que es ridículo? mentirme cuando sé que esos libros no son por tarea, obviamente son de algo sobrenatural. ¿Y sabes qué más? Que te pintearas todos esos días, con la excusa de cuidar a Killa, cuando ni el viernes ni el sábado estuviste en la casa de Scott. – Stiles lo miro sorprendido- Fui a verla entre horas. Sólo estaba Melissa e Isaac con un ojo sanando. ¿Quieres explicarme cómo es eso posible?

─ Scott lo golpeo- respondió Stiles como si nada. Y con una chispa divertida.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Se echó sobre Killa… ¡literalmente! ¡la beso y quien sabe que más!

─ Bueno… es normal, Killa es muy bonita y…

─ ¡¿A los 5 minutos de conocerla?!

─ Está bien, eso ya no es normal- acepto el Sheriff. Levanto las cejas al ver como Stiles seguía con los libros.

Camino hacia él, poniéndose tras la silla.

─ ¿Tu investigación tiene que ver con John Doe?

─ Aja.

─ ¿y con el curioso accidente de Killa?

Stiles rompió el lápiz con el que subrayaba.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Tengo el peritaje- susurro en su oído- los peritos no entienden como ocurrió el accidente. La manguera de los frenos era nueva y nadie la corto. La abolladura del capó era demasiado grande para un venado y el patrón del parabrisas dice que alguien lo rompió con el puño.

─ Eso no pueden saberlo. ¡El parabrisas se rompió completamente! ¡el capó también estaba completamente abollado! ¿Son adivinos?

─ Es su trabajo. Han visto muchos accidentes, conocen los patrones. Si un solo cristal de parabrisas se queda adherido al marco en una posición diferente a la que ellos conocen y han visto un millón de veces, saben que hay algo raro. Tal vez no fue roto por un puño o los cuernos de un venado, pero fue con algo muy fuerte.

─ Pues…

─ ¿Y el cinturón del conductor? Adivina: fue arrancado. He oído que con la adrenalina algunos se convierten en Hulk o Superman; son capaces de cargar un auto pequeño, pero… algo me dice que no fue así. Y si considero las heridas de Killa y como la espalda de ese chico se lastimo,- Stiles trago con fuerza- Melissa me lo conto, diría que él estaba de espaldas al parabrisas. Algo improbable.

─ ¿todo eso dice el peritaje?

─ Todo eso me hace pensar el peritaje- afirmó- ¿Stiles hay algo sobrenatural en el accidente?

Stiles hizo la silla rápidamente para atrás. Se levantó del asiento tan rápido que terminó tropezando con sus pies. Se levantó a velocidad luz.

─ ¡Estoy bien!- vociferó. Y con una velocidad mayor a la que el Sheriff creyó imposible, Stiles dijo-: Si hay algo sobrenatural en todo esto, ¡pero nada de qué preocuparse! Solamente un hombre lobo nómada que cruzo la calle sin fijarse. ¡No tienen modales!

─ Stiles…

─ ¿sabes? Debo de irme- es un largo camino a la escuela y no será bueno que llegue tarde.

─ ¡Stiles!

─ Adiós- se despidió agarrando su mochila y corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

El Sheriff suspiro.

─ Y regresamos a lo de antes- se lamentó.

* * *

─ ¿Así que tú padre descubrió por si sólo que algo anda mal?- pregunto Scott sacando unos libros de su casillero.

─ No- negó Stiles- ¡Él ya sabía que pasaba algo malo! sólo que no sabía lo de una hombre lobo usando a un auto grande como trampolín ni que un hombre gato adolescente está en la ciudad.

─ Dijiste que no sabía nada de Linus- objetó Scott empezando a caminar.

─ Si, nosotros tampoco sabemos- se quejó caminando a alado de él- ¿enserio? Ninguno ha podido encontrar a Linus. ¿Qué hay de Killa? no sabe dónde está. A mí me dio la impresión de que eran muy unidos.

─ Ni una visita ni una llamada. Desapareció del mapa.

─ El pueblo ni es tan grande, quizás se fue.

─ Su amistad no es lo suficientemente grande como para enfrentarse a unos hombres lobos- rio Scott- tampoco del lado de Killa, no parece importarle.

─ Eso es raro- dijo Stiles- tan raro como ver a Isaac besándola de esa manera. ¡Quería comérsela!

─ ¡STILES!- grito Scott.

─ Lo siento- prorrumpió- aunque debes admitir que fue raro. Más la mirada confundida e ida de Isaac.

Scott gruño.

─ Está bien, está bien. Pero también debes admitir otra cosa- señalo Stiles- Killa nunca aceptaría tener un amigo que la abandonará en los momentos más importantes- hizo una pausa- Si está tranquila es por una razón- continuó entrando al salón.

Scott entro atrás de él con una mueca pensativa. Stiles tenía razón.

Su teléfono empezo a sonar.

─ ¿Quién es?- preguntó Stiles

─ Aah… debo de irme- avisó Scott tomando de nuevo su mochila. Un momento antes la había dejado en un mesabanco.

─ ¿A dónde? ¡Espera! ¡Scott!... ok, vete.- Stiles volteo y miro a Lydia- ¡chisss! ¡Lydia, chisss!

Lydia lo miro, sin dejar de mover su pluma por su cuaderno. Su mirada expresaba aburrimiento y ausencia. Nada fuera de lo normal.

─ ¿Si?

─ ¿Y Allison?

─ Fue…- Lydia pensó en su respuesta- a un lugar con su papá. Ya sabes, cosas de cazadores.

─ ¿y Aiden y Ethan?

─ ¿crees que soy su niñera?

─ No, pero creí que…

─ No. Tú no creías nada.

─ Si, de acuerdo- Stiles volvió a mirar a la pizarra diciéndose estúpido mentalmente.

─ ¿puedo conocerla?- hablo Lydia después de unos minutos de silencio

─ ¿A quién?- pregunto Stiles confundido, mirándola.

─ A la chica número uno del pueblo- Stiles la miro con más confusión- a la prima, hermana, lo que sea de Scott.

─ Ya la conoces.

─ No- negó- la vi sedada en el hospital, eso no es conocerla.

─ ¿Por qué quieres conocerla?

─ ¡Eso importa!

─ No, claro que no.

─ ¿Entonces?- pregunto Lydia con voz exigente.

─ En la tarde, si quieres.

─ Ok- aceptó Lydia volviendo su vista a su cuaderno.

Stiles la miro fijamente y con confusión hasta que el profesor entro y lo obligó –con un grito- que prestara atención a la pizarra.

Lydia no se dio cuenta. Sólo sonreía mientras terminaba de delinear la estrella de cinco puntas que dibujo entre los círculos.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Ni Teen Wolf ni los personajes, excepto los que no conozca, son mios.**

**Todo es de Jeff Davis y los respectivos miembros de su equipo.**

**La historia si es mia.**

**Lamento tardar en subir capitulo, estuve algo ocupada estos días. **

**pero, mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Que disfruten el capitulo :)**

**acepto sugerencias o crucius o mayusculas chillonas. **

* * *

Gerard se limpió una vez más la sustancia negra que salía de su boca y nariz.

No sabía cómo sentirse con la presencia de su hijo. ¿Qué deseaba que le dijera? Él ya se había cansado de asegurarle que no sabía nada sobre unas mujeres que se la tenían jurada desde hace años.

Aunque no le creyera, el no comprendía las razones de el porque la muerte de un vagabundo o porque un texto del siglo 3 –que no debía de existir- hablaba sobre unos sacrificios donde los protagonistas eran las mujeres que más odio le tenían.

─ Deja de mirarme tan fijamente- musitó mientras doblaba el pañuelo y volvía a limpiarse- tú mirada no hace la respuesta diferente: la última vez que vi a una sacerdotisa fue en los 80' y, como bien sabes, no terminó bien.

─ Si- asintió Chris- la superiora de aquellos años te prohibió acercarte o pedirle favores a alguna de sus hermanas. Y con razón, por tus acciones 3 de ellas murieron por tu estúpida encrucijada.

─ Daños colaterales- pronunció sin el menor arrepentimiento en su voz- ellas querían ayudar a detener a está manada, sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

─ ¿De verdad?- graznó Chris- ¿de verdad sabían que se enfrentarían a cazadores de brujas? ¿Qué serian emboscadas?

─ Te recuerdo que 6 de los nuestros murieron por fuego cruzado- gruño Gerard y tosió- soy todo lo que quieras, pero no soy tan estúpido para aliarme con un grupo que no respeta sus acuerdos… ellos tiran a matar sin importar los daños colaterales. Son mucho más fríos y metódicos que yo. Desposan y tienen hijos con sacerdotisas y después los matan a sin importarle que los niños llevan su sangre. Yo no soy tan ruin.

─ Lamento diferir.

Gerard rio.

─ Mejor déjame pudrirme en este lugar infernal en paz. Será inútil que trates de sacarme una información que yo no sé. Llevo más de 30 años sin tener contacto con alguna sacerdotisa y no tengo planes de arruinar mi racha.

─ No lo creo. quieres que crea que cuando llegaste a la conclusión de que el medio sobrenatural era el único medio para curarte, ¿no pensaste en ellas? no- Chris camino lentamente y no paro hasta quedar a nos pasos de él. Se hinco- trabajaste con ellas por muchos años… investigaste todo de ellas desde tu primer encuentro… sabes muy bien que uno de sus muchos dones es la sanación… ¿quieres que crea que no pensaste que ellas podían sanarte?

─ Revivir a una persona es anti natural. Romper las cadenas de la muerte es contraria a su naturaleza de siempre cuidar el balance. No sé a qué quieres llegar, Chris.

─ ¡¿A qué quiero llegar?! ¡el Darach tenía en su poder un libro que hablaba expresamente de ellas…!

─ Tengo entendido que sólo era un capitulo- corto Gerard

─ Un capitulo, todo el libro… no importa- gruño- sabes también como yo que aunque sea solo una mención es algo para preocuparse. Ellas han estado siglos procurando que nadie consiga alguna fuente que hablen de ellas. Inventaron los de ser vírgenes lanzadas a volcanes para la satisfacción egoísta de un dios, soló para que nadie descubriera los ritos en los que eran participes. Alan esta tan impresionado como yo que ella allá conseguido ese libro y también se pregunta… ¿Cómo lo consiguió? ¿Por qué no lo uso? Estaba tan claro… si quería venganza contra los alfas… con esos ritos nada la hubiera parado.

─ La impaciencia es el peor enemigo de la venganza. El Darach estaba desesperado por ver a sus enemigos acabados que se volvió su propia destrucción. Tienes razón, esos ritos hubieran servido mejor que los sacrificios que ella hizo… ni Scott convirtiéndose en alfa la hubiera parado… pero se impaciento… deseaba tanto matarlos que olvido que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio. Espero más de 10 años para tenerlos donde quería…. Unos meses más no la hubiera matado. De hecho, le hubieran dado más vida.

Chris bajo la mirada y luego la levanto expectante.

_Unos meses, _repitió en su mente.

─ ¿Cómo que unos meses más?

─ ¿Alan no te lo dijo cuándo fuiste a hablar con él?

─ Los emisarios han estado en un continuo jugo del teléfono descompuesto. El paso de los años sólo han hecho que la mayor parte de la información que sabían de ellas se fuera perdiendo entre las generaciones. Lo único que Alan sabe y que yo sé, porque vi el libro, es que si la muerte de ese hombre era el inicio de una nueva ola de sacrificios no lo sabremos hasta la luna azul.

─ En dos días- musitó Gerard- me sorprende que él no se lo imagine.

─ ¿Qué cosa debería imaginarse?

─ Las lunas azules son un puente de espíritus. Las puerta entre nuestro mundo y el mundo de los muertos se queda abierta y como la última luna llena de la primavera; sólo que, e está luna es imposible evitar que la puerta siga cerrada con sus rituales.

─ Ve al grano. Yo lo sé y él lo sabe. Cualquiera con acceso en internet lo sabe.

─ Saber el significado de un suceso y saber que puerta abre ese suceso, son dos cosas diferentes. Sólo imagínate esto: si tu tuvieras suficientes conocimiento para atraer muertos a este plano, y sabes que la luna azul puede facilitarlo… ¿Atraerías a alguien a este plano? Digamos… a una persona que sabe mejor que nadie como usar los antiguos ritos de las sacerdotisas terrenales o wiccas, como ahora han llamado a nuestras populares amigas, ¿no la traerías? No buscarías sus conocimientos.

─ Lo que tratas de decir es…

─ Alan es de los mejores emisarios que existen; el Darach hizo grandes cosas con el poder que le otorgo el nemeton, pero ninguno de los dos eran suficientemente listos para descifrar lo que en sus libros decían. No importa cuánto dominaran el gaélico, ellas escribieron sus libro en clave, una clave que sólo una de ellas puede descifrar. Si el Darach hubiera esperado unos meses, con su poder podría a ver atraído al espíritu de una wicca para que le explicara cómo hacer los ritos expresado… no lo hizo, si impaciencia fue mayor. Ahora, si alguien más encontró otro libro que también hablara de los ritos; con el mismo pasaje de sacrificios, no importara que sea también un experto en gaélico o un Darach, ocuparía a una wicca y usando la luna seria su única forma de descifrarlo. Tú crees que yo se algo sobre el libro o las wiccas… dudo que respuesta quieras y sin embargo, te acabo de dar un muy buen escenario. Si yo fuera alguien hambriento de poder y deseara usar un rito del grupo sobrenatural más grande de este mundo, sin ninguna duda esperaría y atraería a una hermana muerta. De las primeras. El propósito… bueno, ese depende de que desee y cuanto comprendió del pasaje. Ahora Chris, si deseas atraer un espíritu a este mundo, sin importar que las puertas estén abiertas, ¿Qué preferirías? ¿Usar tus medios o usar a una persona cuya habilidad para lanzarles cuerdas a los muertos sea natural?

Chris cerró los ojos en el mismo momento que la respuesta llegaba a él.

Era mejor usar a alguien con lazos naturales. Siempre era mejor usar a alguien cuyo don es natural. Así se evitan los problemas que te acarrea soportar un poder que tu naturaleza repele.

Y el sólo conocía a una persona cuya experiencia y habilidad para atraer espíritus era natural:

Lydia.

* * *

─ ¿Es todo?- pregunto Linus acercando los papeles al sheriff Stilinski.

Hace apenas unos minutos había terminado con su declaración y acababa de firmarla. Esperaba que sus palabras sirvieran, pero dudaba que el sheriff se tragara que todo el accidente lo causo un venado que se crea el gato garabato.

Lo veía en la mirada del sheriff Stilinski. No importaba que su declaración y la declaración de Killa concordaran; él simplemente lo miraba como si mintiera. Como si supiera que fue un hombre lobo que destruyo su auto y que fue el quien evito que la mejor amiga de su hijo sufriera heridas mucho más graves que un cristal de 15 cm enterrado en su costado.

─ Es todo- afirmo el sheriff cerrando el folder manila

Linus asintió y se dispuso a darse vuelta y salir de la oficina cuando noto que alguien estaba camino frente a la oficina.

Hombres altos, de cabello café y pequeños ojos castaños existían muchos. Quizás más de la mitad de la población tenía esas facciones que eran de las más dominantes (puede que la altura no) pero el podría reconocer a kilómetros –sin importar lo comunes que son aquellas facciones- a Rafael McCall, el tío de su mejor amiga.

_¿Quién lo diría?- _pensó y su voz interna usaba un tono de burla_- meses sin verlo; meses sin que se dignara a ver a Killa y ahora, lo encuentro aquí. ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Killa lo sabrá?… es tan buen padre como tan buen tío… si no lo sabe, no le gustara saber que está aquí. Muchos menos que no se ha dignado a ver a su sobrina_

El agente McCall se detuvo cuando noto que Linus lo miraba. Su expresión estaba llena de sorpresa y… ¿culpa?... ¿miedo?

Eso hizo que Linus pensara:

_¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! ¡Es un maldito imbécil!_

El agente McCall se quedó un momento más congelado en la puerta y luego, con voz ronca, dijo:

─ ¿estás muy ocupado?

─ No. El señor Wyatt ya se va- masculló el sheriff, a quien no le paso en falso el comportamiento de los dos.

─ Si me necesita para algo más, sabe dónde encontrarme- dijo Linus y el Sheriff asintió.

Si hubiera sabido antes donde encontrarlo, tendría su declaración desde hace mucho y se hubiera quitado de los talones a Rafael. Su sobrina se accidentaba y él le ponía mucho empeño a tratar de saber por qué; algo hipócrita, creía, hablo con Melissa y estaba más que consiente que él no ha ido a visitarla.

Pero, ¿Quién le iba a decir que él era el nieto de un profesora retirada, que curiosamente, le dio clases a él? Nadie. Tuvo que encontrárselos comiendo en un restaurant del pueblo para saberlo.

Linus lanzo una muy sonora exhalación y se marchó a pasa decidido. Cada movimiento fue seguido por los ojos de los dos oficiales de policía.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse y se detuvo justo en frente de un tablón de anuncios. Miro sin ver todos las fotografías con la leyenda de se busca abajo, mientras agudizaba su oído.

Lamentablemente su oído no era tan bueno como los de los hombres lobos (más su vista era mil veces mejor) y sólo podía ir susurros de una plática muy acalorada.

Bufó y miro fijamente el tablón. Poniendo en uso su perfecta vista.

_Si- _se dijo_- ¿de qué sirve una vista de águila si necesitas un oído súper agudo para oír algo importante?_

Gruño bajando la mirada y luego la levanto, entornando los ojos al notar el pedazo de u cartel escondido entre los demás.

_ ¿Es…? ¿Yo conozco…?- _pensó viendo el collar, ya algo amarillento por el estado del pedazo del cartel

Quito algunos carteles y saco el que le interesaba.

Ya en sus manos vislumbro lo viejo que realmente era.

El cartel de se busca estaba todo amarillento; roído de los vértices y con varios agujeritos, pero la foto seguía en buen estado.

En la foto se encontraba una niña de como 7 años, cabello rojizo y sin un diente, encima de una manta y bajo ella se leía las palabras "SE BUSCA", seguidas por el nombre: GIOEL HOWARDS y "DESAPARECIDA EL 28 DE ABRIL DE 1978". Todo en mayúsculas y con un fuerte color negro.

Jamás se había interesado por los niños desaparecidos, sin embargo, la niña de cabello rojizo y sin un diente le parecía muy familiar.

Es más, podía jurar ante cualquier persona que sabía quién era esa niña.

Aparte, ¿Cuántas niñas llamadas Gioel existían? Aún más… ¿Con aquel curioso medallón colgando del cuello?

No debe de a ver casi ninguna. Él la conocía.

Lamentablemente, seria un problema tratar de explicarselo a ella.

* * *

─ Linus… si lo sé, pero…. Déjame hablar- le bufó Killa al teléfono. Ni hace un minuto le había marcado Linus y en tan poco tiempo su amigo le lanzo un monologo que con suerte entendió d palabras- ajam… y… ¿una niña? ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver una…? ¡Linus! ¿Qué tiene que ver mi tío con una niña?... ¡SI NO ME DEJAS HABLAR Y TE DESPABILAS, TE CUELGO!- oyó un muy sonoro suspiro y Linus repitió la frase: "no puedo explicártelo aquí, debes verlo por ti misma. Hay que vernos"- ¿Cómo rayos quieres que salga?- pregunto y se echó para atrás- me tienen un perro guardián. Ese chico, Isaac, me ha estado cuidando toda la mañana y… ¡no me iré como vil ladrón! ¡no quiero darle un razón a mamá Melissa para pedirle a Stiles las esposas! lo siento Linus, si quieres hablar conmigo tendrás que venir y enfrentarte a mis perras…. Si tú también eres mi perra y si, es mi última palabra. Adiós.

Killa no dio tiempo para oír lo que Linus le decía. Cerró fuertemente la tapa de su teléfono y tomo aire. Esperaba que Isaac se tragara eso.

Hace apenas unos días (el único día que decidieron dejarla completamente sólo en la casa, a pesar de que Stiles se había propuesto a cuidarla) hablo con Linus. El escalo el muy favorecedor árbol alado de su ventana y entro por su ventana con la agilidad digna de un gato o persona con ascendencia felina.

Su charla se guardaba en su mente tan celosamente como Scrooge guardaba su dinero. Y estaba tan fresco que su mente repartía las palabras con las que Linus le decía que su hermano, el rey de la amargura y el chico que vivía en la casa eran hombres lobos.

Y por lo mismo, no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. ¿Por qué Scott no se lo dijo? ¡Ella podría a verlo ayudado! ¡Conocía a varios hombres lobos! Justamente el cuñado de Linus era uno.

Sacudió la cabeza para evitar sus pensamientos sobre la falta de confianza de Scott; sus conocimientos de una posible cura y la mala noticia que tendría que darle sobre la cura si el algún día se atrevía a decirle.

Abrió su teléfono y rápidamente escribió un mensaje de texto:

"_nos vemos en la viejo jardín de niños en 1 hora."_

El jardín de niños abandonado era el único lugar que se le ocurría que Scott o Stiles no se le ocurriría buscarla. No después de la forma despotricó sobre aquel lugar hace 6 años.

No después de lo que ocurrió en ese lugar.

Cerró de nuevo su teléfono y se levantó, buscando algo que ponerse.

Por alguna rara razón la estación de Sheriff aun no querido devolverle su maleta y en esos días se la ha estado viendo con ropa de su mamá Melissa y camisas y unos muy conveniente bóxer pequeños (que jamás ha usado) de Scott para dormir o simplemente para estar echada en la cama. Ella odiaba estar usando ropa para "salir" cuando no salía. Pero sin importar que tan atractiva era la idea de salir con una camisa los The Black Lips y unos boxers rojos, debía de admitir que lo mejor sería usar el pantalón de su madre. Su miedo por las ratas podía más que su poco sentido de interpretación de lo que era mejor vestir para salir o estar en casa.

Se estaba subiendo los pantalones cuando por un mal paso se resbalo, chocando contra el pequeño escritorio en la habitación, haciendo mucho ruido.

Gimió y se cubrió el costado orando por que el choque no provocara que su herida se abriera.

Apenas se estaba levantando cuando la puerta se abrió precipitadamente y un chico de cabello castaño claro se quedaba con la boca medio abierta y sostenía con fuerza la perilla.

─ ¿estás….?- Isaac aclaro la garganta- ¿te encuentras…? – sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación y el suelo buscando bien las palabras. Levanto la vista cuando tono por qué se había caído- ¿vas a algún lado?

Killa abrió y cerró la boca arias veces sin saber que responder.

En su conciencia le hizo la siguiente pregunta:

_¿Cómo le mentiras a un hombre lobo?_

Killa ni se imaginaba la respuesta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni Teen Wolf ni los personajes, excepto los que no conozca, son mios.**

**Todo es de Jeff Davis y los respectivos miembros de su equipo.**

**La historia si es mia.**

**Que disfruten el capitulo :)**

**El proximo cap, de nuevo a la escena encuentro entre Derek y Killa. **

* * *

─ ¿Saldrás?- volvió a preguntar Isaac con diferentes palabras pero con el mismo fin, después de todo.

Killa no respondió. En lugar de eso, mantuvo sus labios bien unidos y sólo fue después de unos minutos que pensó:

_¡Deja de mirarme!_, pensó Killa mirando un punto indefinido y oscuro entre su escritorio y la pared.

Su piel se encontraba chinita y ese estado electrificantemente molesto sólo podría significar dos cosas: si bien, él continuaba mirándola o su teoría de que los muertos gustaban molestarla, pegándose a su piel cada dos por tres era verdadera.

Para ella era casi obvio lo primero. _¡Gracias Dios por mí fantástica suerte!, _pensó irónicamente mientras levantaba la mitad de su cuerpo para subirse el pantalón.

Isaac aclaró la garganta y repitió la pregunta:

─ ¿A dónde vas?

─ Te oi la primera vez- respondió Killa poniendo una mano en la parte superior de su escritorio e impulsándose para estar de pie.

Una vez más dio gracias por sus brazos largos.

─ Y no, no voy a salir. Simplemente me dieron ganas de caeré mientras me pongo un pantalón.

─ ¿En serio?- Isaac chasqueó la lengua- no te conozco, apenas si hemos hablado, pero lo poco de nuestra convivencia me ha enseñado una cosa: odias ponerte un jeans para estar aquí… dudo que te lo pusieras solo porque te dio ganas- a completó con un tono arrogante.

─ Tienes razón- Killa camino hacia la cama y se agacho para sacar sus tenis. Se sentó cuando los tenía en las manos- no me conoces- siguió mientras se ponía el tenis izquierdo y ponía la mayor parte de su atención el abrochar las agujetas- no puedes saber si me gusta o no usar jeans estando en mi casa…

─ Los boxers y camisetas de Scott dicen lo contrario- objetó Isaac y trato con todas sus fuerzas respirar lo menos posible.

Su olor le afectaba de una forma que lo atemorizaba.

─ Corrección: las camisetas también eran de Stiles y una que otra tuya.- apuntó e Isaac enarcó una ceja- agarro lo primero que encuentro en la cesta. Si está limpio o sucio…- frunció los labios- me tiene sin cuidado. De hecho, tengo la manía de robarle camisetas a los hombres, sin importarme que sean asesinos enserie y el padre de mis amigos. Deberías de ver mi closet- apunto con una mueca graciosa, mientras se levantaba- es un templo a camisetas con distintos olores de desodorante masculino.

─ Ok… eso es algo perturbante. Gustas de trofeos. ¿Has hablado de eso con un especialista? Creo que deberías.

─ Yo no le llamaría trofeos. No pueden ser trofeos si las camisetas te las dan voluntariamente cuando ven que tu… bueno, te accidentes muy curiosos. Por alguna rara razón mis camisas siempre terminan mojadas, roídas, con comida, diversos aceites o sangre que fácilmente pasa por salsa de tomate. Las hemorragias nasales son mis mejores amigas.

─ Lo siento- musitó Isaac sin saber que decir. ¿Qué hizo para conseguir aquel monologo? ¡Ni le pregunto! La prima de Scott, al parecer, no era buena con los filtros.

─ No lo sientas. Y algo más, no nos conocemos. Que me mires raro; seas mi perro guardián mientras mi mamá, Scott y Stiles no está o deliberadamente, violaras mi boca con tu lengua- Killa negó- no significa que me conozcas. ¡Esto es lo más que hemos hablado!

Isaac cerró los ojos y gruño. _Tenía que mencionar lo del beso_, pensó haciendo una mueca mental. Ese beso era solo uno de las preguntas que tenía sobre la chica frente a él. Su extraño olor; las ganas que tuvo de echársele encima; su peculiar amigo; la parte de sus instintos que le decían "_atácala"_; y el cáncer eran algunas de sus preguntas, que aún no se atrevía a formular por el temor a la reacción de Scott. Ya era suficiente la "bendición" que le dio a su interés con Allison (si lanzarlo a la pared -2 veces- contaba como bendición); no se atrevía a pedirle también una bendición o provocar un problema abierto por tratar de más a su prima.

─ ¿Quién te hablo?- pregunto después de un minuto y de estar muy consciente de la mirad inquisitiva de ella.

─ _Queti. _

─ ¿Queti?

─ ¡Que te importa!- se burló y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

─ Pero que madurez

─ Te oí.

─ Ese era el punto. Y- siguió con un tono bastante neutro- no me digas quien te llamo, no me importa. Tampoco me importa si te cambiaste para salir o estar aquí, lo único que importa es: no saldrás este cuarto. Ocupas reposo.

─ Un fin de semana en la cama es suficiente para la cicatrización de una herida.

─ Digas lo que digas… no saldrás.

─ ¿Cómo hare pipi, entonces? ¿Apunto y disparo al árbol?- pregunto señalando su ventana- no tengo el equipamiento. Al menos, por supuesto, que tengas uno extra dispuesto para mí.

─ Excepto para ir al baño- continuo resistiendo las ganas de reír.

Sus chistes eran malos. El sarcasmo y la ironía se veían raro en ella, pero Isaac admitía que eran los ademanes y la espontaneidad con que lo decía lo que le daba gracia.

Quizás, hasta odian ser amigos. Claro, si Scott se le olvidaba la escena que representaron. Y con Stiles presente, eso no pasaría en un tiempo.

─ Muy bien. Dejémonos de juegos Terminator- masculló Killa juntando las manos en un puño- no soy tonta… tú no eres tono. Yo quiero salir y si no quieres series problemas, me dejaras ir a dar un vuelta.

─ Yo creo que no- dijo Isaac con mucha seguridad. Scott era su alfa y amigo, y por lo mismo no estaba dispuesto a desobedecerlo.

─ Creo que no me entendiste. Si no quieres que la sexy exnovia de mi hermano se entere de nuestro beso, tú me dejaras salir un par de horas.

─ ¿disculpa?- enunció Isaac con nervios- no sé de qué hablas. No hay ninguna chica y… ¿el te lo conto u oyes tras las puertas?- pregunto al ver la mirada de ella.

─ Stiles.

Isaac bufó.

_¿Quién más?, _gruño en su mente.

─ Y con Stiles puedo conseguir su número. Puedo ser muy convincente cuando me lo propongo- Killa sonrió- ¿Qué dices Terminator?

Isaac exhalo de una forma muy escandalosa. Estaba atrapado, lo sabía.

─ ¿volverás antes de que ellos regresen?

La única respuesta que Isaac obtuvo fue un asentimiento frenético y que Killa tomara su mochila rápido.

Antes de irse, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se detuvo alado suyo. Se puso de puntillas y muy cerca de su mejilla susurro:

─ Eres un dios- para sorpresa de Isaac, Killa beso efusivamente su mejilla- nos vemos.

Y con esa promesa y la sensación de que era imposible entender a esa mujer, Isaac miro por la ventana como la prima de su alfa corría por la calle, sin importarle la herida sin sanar de su costado.

El hombre lobo no pudo evitar preguntarse de donde, aquella chica con una personalidad tan bipolar, conseguía su fuerza.

* * *

─ Dejen de insistir, chicos- pidió volviendo a ver las radiografías que hace apenas unas horas le saco a uno de los perros.

La pierna estaba completamente destrozada, y ahorita mismo debía de ir a ver al perro (cuyo nombre era Cake) para revisar el yeso de su pata. En esos momentos, Cake ya debía de haberlo mordido todo. Lo malo era que no podría saberlo; ni Scott ni Allison parecían dispuestos a quitar el dedo del renglón.

Pensó que Derek ya les había ido con la noticia: él no podía decirles nada sobre las sacerdotisas terrenales. Lo juro. Ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle a Stiles que la traducción de libros; toda la traducción era errónea. El gaélico era de los idiomas que más cambio atreves de los siglos y si a eso le incluías la manía de las sacerdotisas a escribir sus libros en clave o combinación de leguajes o distintos estilos de una misma lengua, Stiles estaba perdido. A él traducir sólo medio capitulo tardo más de 6 horas.

─ Tengo mucho trabajo- repuso Deaton volteándose.

Cruzo sus brazos y observo meticulosamente a los chicos que tenía enfrente.

No se irían. No hasta conseguir algo de él.

─ Si se van ahora, no les diré a sus padres lo de su pinteada.

─ Mi padre se lo imagina- masculló Allison- no me quede satisfecha con lo que me dijo de las sacerdotisas terrenales.

─ Te dijo algo- dijo Deaton encogiéndose de hombros- es algo.

─ ¿es algo? ¡no es nada! Mi papá reacciono muy evasivo con ese tema.

─ No debe ser nada.

─ ¿nada?

─ Allison…- Scott dijo su nombre como si así podría tranquilizarla. Su tono mimoso lo detonaba.

─ ¿si no es nada porque no nos dice quien rayos son esas mujeres?- continuó Allison ignorando olímpicamente a Scott- ¿si no pasa nada en este pueblo, porqué tanto ímpetu en ocultar esa información? ¿Hay algo detrás de sus reticencias o deliberadamente nos ocultan algo muy, muy importante?

─ No hay nada que ocultar. Lo que yo y Chris sabemos no es más de lo que ustedes saben.

─ ¿Qué saben?- pregunto rápidamente Scott. si Allison seguía hablando temía que su jefe se pusiera mucho más renuente a hablar.

─ Yo debería hacerles esa pregunta- mascullo el veterinario con un muy sonoro suspiro- ¿han averiguado algo? no dudo que lo hayan hecho.

─ Derek menciono algo hace unos días- contó Scott

─ ¿Qué cosa te menciono?

Aunque Allison no lo dijera, por la mirada que le mando, ella también quería saber que menciono. Quizás, pensé Scott, también se sentía un poco traicionada por no comentarle lo que escucho, cuando él y Stiles fueron a buscar a Derek y Cora a su casa.

─ Para resumir: Que entre lo que haces tú y lo que hace una sacerdotisa terrenal, no hay mucho camino. Ellas cuidan el balance y llegan a ser cazadoras si algún ser sobrenatural trata de amenazarlo. Y que, Lydia no estaba tan equivocada con de quitarle los corazones a las vírgenes o lanzarlas a un volcán; si para defender el balance debían de morir, ellas gustosas lo hacían. Y los emisarios o cualquier persona que esté en contacto con una, jamás puede hablar de ellas o de lo que descubrieron… no sé porque, Cora nombro algo de estar en llamas.

─ Entonces… por eso no quiso hablar- murmuró Allison para sí- lo único que me dijo mi papá es que se llaman wiccas y son brujas que obtienen todo de los dioses de naturaleza.

─ Si… es lo único que Chris podía decirte sin romper su promesa- afirmó Deaton- todo lo referente a wiccas es algo de conocimiento público. Pones su nombre en google y te vienen cientos de historias y hechizos de ellas, más eso sólo es entretenimiento de circo. Y en cuento a lo que tú sabes Scott; con eso si puedo trabajar. Lo que le dijo Peter a Derek es verdad.

─ ¿Cómo sabe que fue Peter?

─ La familia Hale estuvo en contacto con las sac… wiccas- se corrigió- (más sencillo) los hale estuvieron en contacto con varias a través de los años y, de hecho, ellos juraron ser protectores de una estirpe en especial. Pero solamente Talia juro jamás decirle a nadie de ellas; por otro lado, Peter no hizo tal cosa. Normalmente si el alfa jura, el resto de la manada está obligada a seguir las ordenes, más la maldición no les afecta específicamente. Claro, si uno habla, el alfa termina sufriendo las consecuencias… el hechizo (se jura con un hechizo) conecta a toda la manada. Un beta habla y el alfa termina envuelto en un capullo de fuego.

Talia murió; Y Peter es un omega, por a él le confiere, no hay consecuencias si empieza a hablar.

─ Bien por él… y por nosotros- dijo Allison- pero, ¿ellas tienen que ver con lo que pasando?

─ Y podremos evitarlo- siguió Scott

─ No lo sé- confesó- todo que averiguaron está bien… y gracias a eso, puede decirles esto: El Darach tenía la forma perfecta para destruir a Deucalion; el libro trae información de ritos, conjuros y maldiciones de cuando las wiccas aún se hacían llamas sacerdotisas terrenales. Todo el contenido tiene una historia que ellas han tratado de borrar en estos siglos y que el Darach lo consiguiera, me sorprende tanto.

─ Si venia eso, ¿Por qué no lo uso?- interrumpió Allison

─ por desesperación… o miedo. Una parte de lo que era aún debía estar activa. Un emisario jamás ha podido hacer algún rito que una wicca puede sin consecuencias. Quizás lo hubiera lograda… tal vez se volvería imparable, pero nada le aseguraba que no le traería un consecuencia de la que no estaba preparada. El cuerpo y alma destrozada no sería nada con lo que las hermanas le harían a ella.

─ no comprendo.

─ No puedo decirles más- mascullo aceleradamente. Desde que pronuncio la última palabra empezó a sentir un interesante y poco favorable calor recorrerle las venas.- sólo… no debe de sorprenderles si se encuentran con una wicca tratando averiguar cómo lo consiguió y a tratar de conseguir el libro original. Ella son muy celosas guardando sus secretos y lo que menos desean es que alguien use su pasado para destruir lo que han defendido por siglos. Si alguien lo consigue antes que ellas o ya lo consiguió, eso solo significa que lo de vagabundo no fue un acto de una mente trastornada. Stiles tenía razón, uno de los sacrificios explica exactamente como murió el vagabundo. Y abra muchos más si no sabemos que está viendo.

─ ¿y cómo lo sabremos?- pregunto Scott-

─ En dos días- dijo apresuradamente Deaton- y si me disculpan, debo irme.

Antes de que Scott o Allison pudieran decir algo, Deaton casi corrió a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

Ninguno lo siguió, por alguna razón, los dos pensaron que quizás acaban e presenciar como el conjuro… la promesa, se ponía en acción en el veterinario.

─ Perdón- se disculpó Scott cuando llegaron al auto de Allison

─ ¿perdón, porque?- preguntó Allison buscando sus llaves en su bolsa.

─ Por no decirte lo que hablamos con Derek. Por no incluirte. Por no hablar contigo estos días. Por estar alejado… ¿quieres que siga enumerando? Enserio- bufó con burla- deberías pararme. Aun ni siquiera llego a lo de "por ser tan mal amigo".

Allison rio.

─ No importa. Yo tampoco he sido buena amiga estos días. No puedo sacarte de la escuela y esperar a que nos pongamos al día, ¿no? sólo vinimos por esto… saber que pasaba. Oh bueno, yo vino por eso. Desde lo del Darach, no puedo evitar pensar que algo malo me sorprenderá en cada esquina. A veces siento que el chico del autoservicio me saltara con cuchillo en mano y me matara. Supongo que es por la oscuridad en nuestro interior…

─ Yo no puedo controlar mis transformaciones- confeso Scott interrumpiéndola

─ Esa es tu consecuencia…- Allison suspiro- pero no he terminado. Yo vine para saber cómo prepararme. No he sido capaz de usar arco en semanas. ¿Pero tú? Sin contar lo de tu control, sólo viniste por tu prima, ¿no es así?

─ No puedo evitar pensar que ella está en esto- confesó- un hombre lobo ataca su auto; su amigo es un hombre que se convierte en jaguar y encontramos el mismo día, Lydia entra en trance y encuentra un libro que no debe de existir. Es como si el destino hubiera planeado todo.

─ No existe el destino.

─ No existen los hombres lobo- repitió Scott con voz pausada.

Esas eran las mismas palabras que se dijeron tiempo atrás, al terminar y decirlas de nuevo provocaba un curioso calor en sus corazones. Era… ¿añoranza?... ¿o el cadáver de lo que dejaron?

Ninguno lo sabía.

Así como ninguno se dio cuenta que estaban frente a frente y sus rostros peligrosamente cerca.

Scott le acaricio la mejilla y empezo a acercarse…

─ No lo hagas- lo paro Allison- quiero ser tu amiga y si me besas… está amistad se va a la mierda.

Scott asintió. Allison tenía razón. Alejo su mano y se dirigió al lado del copiloto.

Mientras lo hacía, se decía que debía controlarse. Día controlarse y aceptar que quizás el término de su relación con Allison, y fue definitivo.

* * *

Killa movió el viejo y oxidado columpio con la punta de su pie, y veía la basura de las hamburguesas que acababan de comer mientras analizaba lo que hace apenas unos minutos oyó de los labios de su mejor amigo.

¿De verdad?, pensaba, su mejor amigo… su alma gemela, como más de una vez pensaba que era, le estaba diciendo que su madre… que su madre era una niña que desapareció en a las afueras de Monterey. La locura de su amigo era algo de conocimiento común, pero… ¡eso ya era una locura de las grandes! Ni cuando la subió a su hombro, ante las miradas de los peatones, se le comparaba a esto.

Hubiera sido mucho más sencillo si quisiera hablar de su estado de salud o del secreto (no tan secreto) de su primo o de que la molestara una vez más con el _bad boy. _

─ ¿Killa?

─ Por favor, no- lo detuvo antes de que dijera algo más- trato de hacerme a la idea. ¿Mi mamá una chica que desapareció durante un sismo en Monterey? Eso es difícil de creer, Linus.

─ No aseguro nada- contradijo Linus y saco el cartel de su bolsillo. Lo desdoblo y enseño. Killa no supo cómo sentirse cuando al ver la niña sonriéndole- nunca dije que Gioel Howards e Ingrid Cromwell, eran la misma.

─ ¿entonces que dijiste estúpido?- gruño Killa- te citare: _vez a esta niña… sí, dime idiota, pero creo que es tu madre. ¿Miras el collar? Con eso debes de creerme, ¡es el mismo que tú tienes! ¡que tenía Ingrid! Es…_

─ Es muy raro- la corto Linus- solo dije lo del collar en adelante, el principio no.

─ Te parafrasee- Linus la miro con ojos entornados. Y en lo que dejaba ver de sus ojos café claro; esa efímera parte brillaba con las siguientes palabras: ¡parafraseas lo que te conviene y en el orden que te parezca! Si no lo decían, seguramente eso pensaba su amigo en aquello momentos- y te leo entre líneas. No puedes decir que no, Linus soy la única persona capaz de leerte entre líneas. Siempre se lo que realmente deseas expresar.

─ No solo conmigo- apuntó su mejor amigo dando una mirada rápida a su silueta.

Hasta él debía de admitir que Killa parecía a verse recuperado en los días que ha estado en su casa con su familia.

Su piel ya casi recuperaba el tono durazno que mostraba vitalidad y su olor ya no mostraba tanto envenenamiento. También había engordado un poco, lo cual era un claro signo de que no se levantaba de la cama y que su apetito había vuelto.

Una parte de él lamento a verse perdido parte de su recuperación, más él no era envidioso. Conocía los sentimientos de su amiga. Era su principal confidente y aunque a él y a Marvin los amara tanto como amaba a Stiles, Melissa y Scott, le sabía que necesitaba a su otra familia para recuperar las energías y seguir luchando. Eso solo le hacia convencerse de que si ella regresaba a Beacon Hills su recuperación seria inmediata y, aparte, no le dolería no verla. Si Marvin fue capaz de cruzar medio país para irse a vivir con Ingrid (sin sentimientos románticos de por medio) él era capaz de mudarse a Beacon Hills, como su abuela se lo ha estado suplicando lo últimos años.

─ Eres buena leyendo a todos- continuo con un tono tranquilo- puedes saber lo que sucede y siente una persona en cuestión de minutos, sin importar que lleves muy poco de conocerla.

─ Lo de sentir es cosa de Rubí- contradijo con una pequeña sonrisa- ya sabes… sus instintos de gatita- dijo simulando tener garras con las manos y ronroneando

Linus lanzó una fuerte carcajada. No todos los días veía a Killa simulando unas garras y ronroneando. Eso solo cuando Rubí estaba presente.

─ Linus…- Killa tomo un fuerte respiro- no puedes encontrar un cartel de una niña perdida y rápidamente imaginar que es mi madre. No puedes hurtar una historia para ponerla en la mía.

─ Que es tu madre se me acaba de ocurrir. Inicialmente lo que me extraño de la niña es el collar. No existen muchos collares así. Por lo que, si sumas, la única respuesta objetiva es esa.

─ No, no lo es- negó Killa

─ Por favor, _Kiya_… _bajate de tu yegua_- pidió Linus en un perfecto español.

─ No me llames, "Kiya" odio cuando pronuncias mi nombre como se escribe. Así no es.

─ Entonces, en lugar de escribirlo "Killa" debieron "Kila"; nos ahorraríamos problemas de pronunciación.

─ Perdería el significado- dijo Killa como si fuera obvio- y, señor "yo se hablar perfecto español" podríamos dejar esto por la paz. Entre esta niña y mi madre hay muchas diferencias. Usa la lógica: mi mamá era de Texas y la niña de Monterey. La niña es pelirroja, mi madre tenía el cabello cobrizo. mi mamá murió a los 26; si fuera Gioel hubiera tenido 24 cuando murió. Y el collar puede encontrarse por internet y comprarlo o mandarlo a hacer.

─ Tengo las perfectas objeciones. Alguien pudo encontrar a tu mama durante el sismo y llevársela a un orfanato a Texas- esa opción le pareció estúpida en cuanto lo dijo- el cabello cambia con los años. Y los de derechos infantiles jamás supieron si la edad que el pusieron a tu madre en sus papeles y su verdadera edad coincidían. Y el collar no se puede mandar a hacer… el sello es difícil y, no cualquier joyero hace un relicario con aspecto tan antiguo.

─ El amigo joyero de tu abuela diría lo contrario- dijo Killa tocándose el antebrazo. A Linus no le paso desapercibida esa acción. Siempre la hacía cuando nombraban a su abuela- y… ¿Qué persona es tan lunática y desidiosa como para recoger a una niña en una punta del país y dejarla abandonada en un cementerio de la otra punta del país?

─ ¿enserio?- canturrio el _hombre jaguar _con sarcasmo- ¿no se te ocurre nadie? Jack fue capaz de secuestrarte u viajar a una fábrica a diez kilómetros de la ciudad, tan solo para matarte.

En cuanto termino de hablar, Linus se arrepintió. La cara de Killa se oscureció en tristeza y dolor. Observo como su amiga se tocaba, justamente en el lugar donde estaba su cicatriz.

─ _Killa… ¡KILLA!- gritó su nombre una y otra vez sí que ella le contestara. _

_Su amiga… su hermana… ella moría en sus brazos y no podía hacer nada._

_¿Dónde estaba el estúpido de Jack? Era su culpa. Él le había cortado el cuello como si de un cerdo se tratara. _

_La herida no era profunda. Podía salvarla. Llevarla a un hospital y que la atendieran, pero cuando llegaran seria tarde. Se desangraría al llegar. _

_Oía los sollozos de Rubí, su hermana, quien también llamaba a Killa una y otra vez. Quería consolar a su hermana, pero también deseaba ir a matar a golpes a Jack. _

─ _Yo debo salvarla.., ¡quédate conmigo, Killa! ¡puedo salvarte! ¡sé cómo salvarte!- sollozaba Rubí poniendo sus manos en el cuello de Killa; bañándolas hasta quedar como si fueran guantes rojos en sus manos y… lo siguiente era un espejismo borroso. La luz…_

─ ¿Linus?- chillo Killa sacándolo de su recuerdo.

Linus sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar ese recuerdo.

La miro. La conmoción, los sentimientos y el recuerdo también estaban pintados en su rostro.

Se acercó a ella y el abrazo, intentando consolarla y borrar esos recuerdos.

Killa no se hizo de rogar y acepto su abrazo de buena manera. Dejo que su desodorante "Paris Hilton" para hombres le inundara las fosas nasales y la tranquilizaran.

Su diferencia entre sus alturas no era mucha- escasos 7 cm- por lo que tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para escuchar el latido de su corazón.

Los latidos del corazón siempre tranquilizan a las personas por a ver vivido con ese ruido durante nueve meses. Los bebes lo oían en su desarrollo junto con el "shhh" que hace la matriz para arrullar. Una de las muchas cosas que aprendió en sus terapias.

─ No lo nombremos nunca más- suplico Killa- quiero que Jack este en un foso de mierda…

─ Asi será- aseguro Linus-

─ También lo de esta niña

─ entendido y anotado- Killa sonrió. Linus jamás lo dejaría. No le extrañaría que en algunos meses le volviera a caer con la noticia y con mucha más información.- ¿También debo meter al foso de mierda a ese hombre lobo? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿_Dirik _Hale?

Killa se separó y trato de golpearlo. Linus tomo con fuerza su brazo, cuando aún estaba al aire. Killa trato con el otro- el izquierdo- pero también lo afianzo al vuelo.

─ ¡Eres un estúpido Wyatt! ¡Suéltame!- exclamo tratando de soltarse

─ Ya sabes nuestro trato, muñeca: golpes gratis solo en fiestas. Los demás días doy gala de mis reflejos.

Killa siguió luchando para zafarse y se llenó de coraje cuando su amigo empezo a reírse. Se enfureció y le patio en la espinilla.

Linus lanzo un gritito de dolor y la soltó.

─ Tienes razón… los mejores goles son de sorpresa.

─ Eres la única mujer que me ha golpeado y sigue teniéndome de amiga- musito Linus sin voz. Empezo a sobarse la espinilla.

─ Ya debo de irme- aviso Killa viendo como el sol empezaba a bajar por el horizonte.- prometí a Isaac regresar antes de que Scott o mamá Melissa llegaran.

─ Pues… creo que no se pudo. Hace horas que debieron llegar.

─ Mama Melissa sale hasta las 11 y Scott debe estar trabajando. No puedo decir lo mismo de Stiles… ni idea si se le ocurre irme a visitar. ¡Y para colmo no traigo mi celular!

─ Y el pobre perro no podrá encontrarte- rio Linus recordando el perfume que su amiga se ponía- ese perfume es mágico.

─ Si- coincidió Killa lanzando una pequeña risa. Tomo su mochila y puso la basura en las bolsas de la hamburguesa- mejor me voy

─ Te acompaño

─ No hace falta- lo detuvo- quiero caminar… debo estar sola. Caminar me hará bien.

Linus asintió. Lo entendía.

Ambos se despidieron con un ligero "adiós" y se quedó recargado en los viejos columpios mientras veía como se alejaba.

Con ellas no se ocupaba palabras.

A veces pensaba que era verdad lo que aquella adivina les dijo:

_Sus almas están unidas- canturreo Madame Sibila- oh, por supuesto… creía que eran amantes, nooo… ustedes son gemelos rencarnados. Si, son hermanos reencarnados… _

Puso una mueca al recordar la forma tan pintoresca que lo dijo.

Oh, sin olvidar como presagio la muerte de su amiga a manos de una pelirroja.

Sí, no debía de creer las palabras de la adivina.

* * *

─ Repítelo- pidió Stiles sin poder creérselo.

─ Killa no está…- enunció Isaac

─ ¿Me estás mintiendo cierto? Es una broma. Debe ser una broma. ¡muy gracioso Kila, sal de donde quiera que estas!

─ Ella no está aquí- dijo Lydia que se encontraba sentada en la cama

─ ¡No es verdad!- exclamo señalándola

Lydia rodo los ojos y salió de la habitación. Oyó ruidos en la arte abajo y estaba casi segura que era Scott. Si no era, no importaba, hasta un ladrón era mejor que oír a Stiles en esos momentos.

─ Explícame- pidió Stiles sin poder evitar el raro presentimiento que tenía en la boca del estómago. Desde que su padre le hablo hace algunas horas y dijo que vio a Linus (y sabia donde vivía) esa sensación empezó a acompañarlo. No lo entendía. Linus o era peligroso… ¿o sí?

─ Dijo que iba a dar un paseo. Juro que regresaría antes que ustedes. No pensé que tardaría más.

─ ¿Se mostró efusiva cuando te lo prometió?- Isaac asintió- siiiii, no debiste creerle. Cuando se muestra efusiva miente.

─ ¿Siempre?

─ Normalmente- repuso Stiles mojándose los labios.- ooh, no quiero pensar que pasara cuando Scott se entere.

─ ¿Cuándo yo me entere de que?- preguntó el nombrado desde la puerta.

Tanto Isaac como Stiles gritaron de sorpresa.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Aaah…. Scott… Scotty…

─ ¿Dónde está Killa?- pregunto observando el cuarto. La cama de su Killa estaba deshecha, más no había pruebas de su presencia- ¿chicos…?

─ No te enojes- pidió Isaac

─ ¿De qué debo enojarme? ¿acaso volviste a hacerle algo a mi hermana? ¿la besaste de nuevo? Aunque ganas no me faltaron- dijo por lo bajo.

Isaac olvido que Scott podía escucharlo y no pudo evitar expresar sorpresa cuando su amigo lo lanzo a la pared.

─ ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?!- pregunto Allison llegando rápidamente.

Aunque Stiles no estaba equipado con un súper oído, pudo oír como Allison y Lydia corrían por las escaleras.

─ ¿Y por qué está Isaac en el suelo?- pregunto Lydia viendo como Allison ayudaba a Isaac a levantarse

─ Me lo merecía- respondió Isaac- y, me lanzo a la pared porque- miro a Scott suplicante- deje que su prima saliera.

─ ¡¿Qué tu dejaste que?!- exclamo Stiles fingiendo horror y apretando fuertemente la mano de Scott, como diciéndole: _"¡disimula!"._

A Lydia no le paso desapercibida esa acción.

─ ¿Hace cuánto se fue?- pregunto Lydia y Stiles le dio gracias con la mirada.

─ Hace… 8 horas.

Scott le gruño y sus ojos empezaron a brillar rojo. Antes de que él se dieras cuenta Allison ya estaba a su lado.

─ Cálmate- pidió y Scott puso su empeño en evitar que sus garras salieran.- estará bien.

─ Esta herida y…

─ Lo sé…. Tú la conoces. Quien mejor que tu sabe cómo es. ¿estará bien?

─ Si… lo estará. – Scott tomo aire y saco su celular. Gruño cuando oyó el celular de Killa sonar por la habitación.- típico de ella.

─ Scott- empezó Stiles pero el ruido de su celular lo interrumpió- que raro. Es Derek- movió el dedo por la pantalla y se puso el celular en su oreja- ¿Qué paso, fortach…? ¡¿Qué?! – todos vieron extrañados a Stiles. Él pronuncio con los labios: "Killa"- ¿está bien? ¿Cómo es que siempre la encuentras? ¡No, quiero que me respond…! ¿aló? ¿Derek? ¡Adiós!- Stiles bufó- debemos de irnos, Derek encontró a Killa y justo ahora está desmayada… en su casa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni Teen Wolf ni los personajes, excepto los que no conozca, son mios.**

**Todo es de Jeff Davis y los respectivos miembros de su equipo.**

**La historia si es mia.**

**Lamento tardar tanto, he estado muy ocupada estos días con los tramites de mi escuela. Pero aqui está.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Killa no tardó en dar vuelta a la calle y perderse de la vista de Linus.

Siguió caminando algunos minutos más, alejándose, hasta que tuvo la seguridad de que Linus no podía verla o, como ella esperaba, ya hubiera dado marcha a la casa de Tana Wyatt (la abuela de Linus, que vivía a menos de 10 minutos del jardín de niños) y cuando ya no tuvo dudas, dio la vuelta y bordeo un pequeño terreno lleno de casas y camino por otra calle, que según recordaba, en menos de 15 minutos la llevaría al bosque.

Esperaba no estar equivocada y que el odio que le profesaba a aquel jardín de niños abandonado le hubiera cambiado parte de los recuerdos.

Pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué fue ahí? En un inicio le pareció buena idea; en el momento en que Scott se diera cuenta que no podía percibir su olor, ese sería el único lugar donde jamás la buscaría. Pero jamás creyó que su plan le daría la vuelta. Juraba que ya había aceptado lo que paso en aquel lugar, pero sólo al estar frente de las rejas oxidadas y con las latas vacías de cerveza –aquel lugar era uno de los preferidos de los estudiantes para ir a emborracharse o hacer fiestas- vio que no era así.

¿Por qué le parecía raro? Era totalmente obvio su odio a ese lugar. ¿No era culpa de esa lugar su enfermedad? Si, su enfermedad y que por más de un año todos la creyeran loca.

_Los niños son crueles_ esas palabras le dijo Mamá Melissa cuando llegaba a la casa llorando por que los niños no dejaban de llamarla loca. De hecho, aunque esa era una de sus peores etapas y estar en ese lugar le atrajo esos recuerdos, saber que estaba con Linus y pensar como en eso tiempos Scott y Stiles fueron su principal apoyo (rio un poco. Recordó como ellos terminaban peleándose con chicos más grandes que ellos y, con todo y ojos morados-sin olvidar los regaños de sus padres- siempre iban a tomar un helado, pizzas o hamburguesas. Su risa era porque recordó como en una ocasión, ella terminó lanzándole un refresco a Greenberg, cuando la insulto en un intento de ser amigo de Jackson) le sirvió para poder estar ahí, soportándolo a pesar de los recuerdos que le traía. Aunque que Linus le lanzara la bomba de aquella niña, revisar si habría heridos, le sorprendió tanto que eso desplazo el lugar de sus malos recuerdos por las posibles cosas que diría para expresar la locura de su amigo.

Se detuvo, tanteándose el bolsillo y con una mirada sorprendida.

¿En qué momento había llegado al bosque? Y más que nada, ¿Cómo pudo caminar hasta un lugar donde se encontraba una mesa para días de campo y esas cosas? Habían pasado más de 15 minutos y ni se dio cuenta. ¿Cuánto realmente había estado caminando con sus pensamientos y recuerdos a flor de piel?

_Ya no importa, _pensó mientras se iba a sentar –casi cayendo por una rama gruesa que estaba en el suelo- a la banca. Dejo su mochila en la mesa y saco el cartel de se busca de su bolsillo, que Linus había dejado ahí en cuanto la abrazo. No entendí porque estaba tan seguro de que esa niña de Monterey y su madre eran la misma.

Observo la foto. Debía de admitir que, aparte de aire que tenía con su madre- la persona que tomo la foto puso mucho empeño en que el collar se notara mucho. Y el collar si se parecía mucho al que a veces adornaba su propio cuello.

Se dio vuelta, sin dejar de estar sentada, y su puso de frente a la mesa. Tomo su mochila y saco el relicario de una de las bolsas.

En lo que lo buscaba, sintió el aire frio poniendo su piel erizada de frio.

_"¿Por qué no se puso un suéter?_- se preguntó mientras abría otra bolsa y se preguntaba en que parte había lanzado el collar-_Oh si_ –se respondió con cierto recelo- _porque deseaba salir de su confinamiento"_

No comprendía a su familia. Ella se sentía bien; estaba bien. Y eso le sorprendía tanto o más de lo que ellos seguramente lo estaban (si no ellos se engañaban). Hace algunas noches, justo cuando entraba a Beacon Hills, se sentía morir. Se encontraba pálida, sin fuerzas, con nauseas; con un fuerte ardor en la nariz… si no hubiera sido el accidente, Killa juraba que de todos modos hubiera terminado en el hospital con Scott sometiendo a Linus en la pared; su amigo diciendo: "_no soporto a los perros_"; ella escapando y conociendo a _bad boy_ (por alguna razón aquel pensamiento no le desagrado) ella descubriendo –por boca de Linus- el secreto de Scott; sintiéndose un poco traicionada por razones egoistas y arrestada en su habitación. Si, era obvio que eso pasaría.

Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba con una energía nueva. ¡Comió hamburguesas! Algo que no había podido hacer desde hace meses. Su piel había recuperado parte de su color y ahora si llegaba la sangre a sus mejillas, aunque no sabía para que lo necesitaba. Su sonrojo solo probaría el frio; ella jamás se sonrojaba por euforia, pena o por un cumplido. Era una mujer muy extraña.

Tampoco sentía el incendio en su nariz. Muy parecida a la sensación de respirar los vientos de santana, que te dejan un ardor en la nariz y con el miedo de tocártela porque sientes que con un toque o te quemas o te lastimas.

Y a pesar de eso, su piel seguía mostrando algunos de los signos de su enfermedad. No debía confiarse de su buen color, apetito y energías.

Lanzo un bufido seguida de una exclamación de triunfo: encontró el collar.

El relicario –que ahora descansaba en su palma- no era más grande que un limón y el material el cual fue forjado era plata pura. De un lado, se encontraba dibujado el símbolo druida, _CHOKUREI: _una espiral con una línea que lo parte y a la vez se une con el final de la espiral. Y la parte superior de la línea divisora, otra más pequeña y en posición horizontal –ligeramente inclinada para arriba y abajo; formando una onda- señalaba al oeste.

Volteo el relicario y encontró la forma que casi se divisaba en la foto del cartel. Un _LAUBURU. _Las cuatro espirales unidas por un punto de diamante color amarillo cristalino, se burlaba de ella al tiempo en que movía su mano y notaba brillar el símbolo.

Debía de aceptarlo, los collares (por lo menos un lado) se parecían. Sólo debía pensarse, ¿Cuántas personas dibujan símbolos celtas en los medallones? Antes pesaría que sería alguien que tenía amor a los dioses nórdicos. Pero ahora, pensaba que sólo una persona que oculta algo o sabe algo, le forjaría en un collar.

Dejo caer el collar, afianzándolo por la cadena mientras dejaba que se moviera como si fuera un péndulo ante sus ojos.

¿Era posible? Sería una locura si lo fuera. Linus no pudo averiguar el origen de su madre solo por quedarse viendo un pizarrón con anuncios de hace años.

Era demasiado fantasioso, irreal e imposible. Pero, ¿no eran esas 3 palabras las que describen su vida desde que murió su padre? ¿No era esa la razón por la que terminó yendo a un terapeuta a los 10 años? ¿No eran por culpa de esas 3 palabras su enfermedad? Y, ¿no eran esas 3 palabras las culpables de que ella estuviera en ese momento viva y con una cicatriz en el cuello, como recordatorio de lo que un tonto cazador principiante y sin escrúpulos hizo para acabar con su amigo?

Se tocó la cicatriz del cuello; esa fina linea que pasaba por su garganta. Hablar con Linus no sólo le atrajo la sensación de que sus problemas se iban de sus hombros, si no también trajo recuerdos enterrados:

─ _Deberías alejarte de nosotros, ¿sabes?- la voz de Rubí salió de un rincón de su memoria, explotando a cada parte de su mente.- deberías… correr, ir a tu casa, dormir y olvidar lo que la mierda de Jack y nosotros te hicimos. Olvidarnos sería lo mejor._

─ _¡estás loca!- gritó oyendo por primera vez el sonido ronco de su voz- están locos._

─ _¿disculpa?- pregunto Rubí con confusión. Ella esperaba un "sí, eso hare. Ustedes no hacen más que arruinarme me la vida", no un, muy ofendido, ¡estás loca!_

─ _Rubí tiene razón- tercio Linus sin mirarla- desde que nos conoces no haces más que lastimarte. ¡La leucemia no es suficiente, ahora también te sangras, tienes moretones y heridas por nuestra culpa!_

─ _Linus…_

─ _¡moriste por nuestra culpa!- siguió ignorando que ella lo llamo. _

_Sin verlo venir, Linus sintió que algo le pegaba con fuerza la mejilla, volteando su rostro a un lado._

_Con ojos sorprendidos, vio como Killa la miraba con ojos fúricos y levantaba la mano con la promesa de un nuevo golpe. _

─ _¡Me ven muerta!- exclamo a los hermanos Wyatt sin esperar una respuesta de ellos- ¡No! no lo estoy, y eso gracias a Rubí- señalo a la chica de piel y ojos dorados- si no fuera por ustedes realmente lo estaría. _

─ _¿Quién te puso en peligro, en primer lugar?_

─ _Te golpeare de nuevo- amenazó Killa a Linus- y está vez, no será en la cara. Y, ¿ustedes me obligaron a salir con Jack? Nooo. Fui yo, quien acepto entrar en una relación con él a pesar de que todos mis instintos me decían que Jack Lennox ocultaba algo. Una persona simplemente no puede ser tan encantadora. Ustedes no me llevaron a una fábrica, ustedes no me pusieron en un círculo dibujado con polvo rojo y, mucho menos, deslizaron un cuchillo por mi garganta. _

─ _Pero…_

─ _¡Nada dice que iba por ustedes! ¿Vieron su cara cuando te vio transfórmate, Linus? ¡En su vida había visto a un hombre jaguar! ¡dudo que supiera de su existencia! Dudó que fuera por ustedes._

─ _Si no era por nosotros- empezó a formular Rubí- ¿por quién iba?_

Un ruido interrumpió su recuerdo.

Miro a todas partes con desconfianza. Ni una sola alma cerca. Lo cuál era raro. En los bosques siempre debe a ver por lo menos el ruido de ardillas escalando árboles o pájaros cantando, ¿no?

Se levantó lentamente y tomó la rama con la que casi se mata. Si había alguien podía rompérsela en la cabeza y tener suficiente tiempo para correr.

De repente le invadió el sentimiento de ser la víctima de una horrible broma o que dé haber entrado por un agujero de gusano a un dimensión donde las películas de terror eran de verdad. Nada como una adolescente sola en el bosque desierto, pensó, eso es darse a en bandeja de oro a los trastornado.

Dio vueltas varias veces en su lugar, vigilando cada parte llena de árboles de donde estaba. Cualquier lugar era bueno para entrar y sorprenderla, el pequeño camino "despejado" no era el único.

Oyó crujir las hojas y el sonido viniendo atrás de sí.

No lo pensó mucho. Se dio rápido la vuelta para estamparle con todas sus fuerzas a quien sea que estuviera atrás suyo y abrió sus ojos y su boca forma una ligera "O" de sorpresa al ver quien había tomado la rama al vuelo.

¿Por qué no era Linus?, se preguntaba, ¿o alguno de los muchos idiotas insensible que la molestaban de niña o Scott, que para esos momentos ya debía de notar su ausencia y debía estar buscándola como loco? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Derek "_bad boy_" Hale? Quien con aquel entrecejo frunció demostraba lo poco feliz que estaba de verla.

_"Bien-pensó- yo tampoco estoy feliz de verte"_

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? Me segu…- no pudo terminar la frase.

De un momento a otro, Derek apretó la rama y se la quitó con mucha brusquedad. Y con diferencia de microsegundos lanzo la rama y se abalanzó a ella, encerrando su cuerpo en una prisión entre el árbol que estaba a su espalda (ella no sabía que estaba ahí) y su cuerpo, sin dejar ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos.

─ ¡Por todos lo infierno, ¿Qué hac…?!- su frase volvió a cortarse a la mitad.

Derek le tapó la boca con su mano derecha y su mirada le ordenaba a callarse.

_¿Quién se cree? _

Killa trato de moverse para soltarse del agarre del hombre lobo, cosa que era inútil. Derek la presionaba fuertemente al árbol y ni se inmutaba cuando ella le mordía la mano con toda su fuerza, ¡le saco sangre! Y ni aun así Derek cambio su expresión o mostro algún indicio de la liberaría.

Tampoco podía valerse de sus manos, la única en la que el peso era débil, era la que tenía apretado el relicario.

Todo era demasiado confuso. Empezando por su renuencia de soltar el relicario y terminando por la forma en la que Derek la presionaba.

Llevaban por lo menos 5 minutos en aquella posición y debía de ser algo imposible mantener aquella posición sin cansarse.

_"¡Es un estúpido hombre lobo!- se dijo molesta- es depredador, tonta, pueden estar en un posición observando su presa sin cansarse… pero… ¿yo soy su presa?- levanto un poco la cara para observarlo mejor. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Derek no la miraba, miraba desde una de las esquinas del árbol a algo o alguien- Yo no soy su presa… sea lo que sea que este atrás de nosotros, lo es. ¿Qué rayos está pasando?... ¿Pasándome?- se preguntó al notar como su cuerpo actuaba de una forma extraña._

Los oídos de Killa empezaron a zumbarle, como una invitación de lo que pronto le sucedería. Sus latidos empezaron a ir un poco más rápido y su vista comenzó a nublarse. Lucho para no desmayarse. Necesitaba estar despierta para saber lo que le sucedía. Necesitaba estarlo para sonsacárselo. Pero no le era sencillo. Rubí no se lo dejaba sencillo.

A lo lejos, a pesar de que sus oídos zumbaban como si fuera un panal de abejas fue capaz de percibir un fuerte gruñido.

* * *

Un débil gruñido borboteo de la garganta de Derek.

El hombre lobo no se dejaba ver pero ya había captado su olor. Y estaba muy seguro que ya capto el suyo.

No era ignorante de que Killa había mordido su mano y posiblemente la había herido en su intento de que destapara su boca. Pero no importaba. El sanaría y en cuanto ella tuviera el sabor de su sangre en su boca se detendría. _Se detuvo._

Era consciente de que Killa – su mirada fija en momentos se lo decía-desearía saber que hacia ahí o porqué actúa de forma tan extraña, pero que el hablara o dejarla hablar sería una forma de darle su localización al hombre lobo. Con su sangre, su olor y el olor naciente de Killa eran suficiente. Se sorprendía de que aún no hubiera aparecido.

¿Qué tramaba? _¿Qué tramas?_

¿Y por qué ella era tan estúpida como para internarse en el bosque cuando empezaba a oscurecer?

Por lo que había averiguado, este hombre lobo era el mismo que le hombre lobo que uso el auto del _hombre jaguar_ como trampolín. Al día siguiente de hablar con Peter, como si una fuerza externa le exigiera hacerlo, visito el lugar del accidente. Por suerte el olor del hombre lobo aún no se había disipado; no sabía si alegrase o mortificarse que el olor ni se hubiera disipado ni el mismo fuera de Deucalion o de Peter, como el en ocasiones seguia sospechando. Era uno totalmente diferente y totalmente salvaje, como si no hubiera ni una pizca de humanidad.

Oyó un fuerte rugido y ramas moverse. _Está más cerca. _No tardaría nada en llegar. Debía ponerla a salvo.

Sus pensamientos perdieron el rumbo y se fueron a uno nuevo en cuanto capto otro olor: era muy parecido al de Linus y a la vez muy diferente y por la cercanía, provenía de Killa.

Dejo de vigilar el claro tras el árbol donde se escondían y miro a Killa. El olor provenía de ella, sí, pero también está el suyo –el cual no podía percibir hasta hace unos minutos- y… ahora conociendo el olor de Linus, el olor de los _hombres jaguar _se dio cuenta de que así olía. Claro, con la pequeña diferencia que este olor a diferencia del de Linus era más mimoso y bailaba por su nariz entorno a una seducción. Pero no era el de ella, _nacía, _salía de ella como si fuera sudor. _¿Cómo es posible?_

─ Killa- la llamo, pero no para decirle la pregunta que estaba atorada en su garganta si no como un llamado de preocupación. Ella sudaba, sus ojos se encontraban desorbitados y su cara estaba toda blanca: parecía un fantasma.

Y penso que la única razón por la que no se caía al suelo era porque su cuerpo –apretado al suyo- se lo impedía.

─ Hace calor- murmuró antes de que él dijera algo más. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez; ella luchaba por respirar. Lo miro con sus ojos desorbitados- él se acerca, ¿no es así?

─ ¿Quién se acerca?- pregunto Derek

─ La bestia…- respondió y sus lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas- el demonio bestia.

Y ya no dijo más. Sus ojos se cerraron, su cabeza cayó chocándo con su pecho y su cuerpo se relajó.

Había perdido el conocimiento casi en el mismo momento que el aroma del hombre lobo le cosquillo en la nariz y, como si todo pasara a velocidad luz, él se agacho cubriendo con su cuerpo al inconsciente de Killa. La mitad del árbol se rompió y cayó dando un fuerte golpe sobre su espalda y luego sobre el suelo. Algo duro cayo a metros suyo levantando la tierra en todo el lugar. Levanto el rostro –antes oculto en el cuello de Killa- y lo vio. Lo vio con sus fauces abiertas, mostrándole sus dientes.

Estaba cubierto de pelo en todo el cuerpo; su hocico era alargado concordando con su mandíbula grande y llena de dientes; sus ojos eran los de un alfa, pero de un rojo más salvaje. Era el doble de grande que él y sus patas eran del tamaño de tapas de botes de basura y garras del tamaño de cuchillos de cocina. Era como un lobo. Un lobo mutado y evolucionado con más salvajismo.

Lo miraba salvajemente, sin embargo no le gruñía ni se movía. Sólo se le quedaba mirando; retándolo. Intimidándolo. Diciéndole que se quitara de su camino.

Acomodo a Killa en el suelo. No valía la pena ocultarla, él lo vería y por la forma en la que su mirada salvaje siguió su movimiento, era obvio que su objetivo era ella. Aprovechando que la miraba y aun sus manos estaban ocultas en el cuerpo de Killa, tomo su teléfono y escribió un mensaje a Cora, deseando que no tardaran en llegar. No era tonto... la trnasformacion tan salvaje del hombre lobo sólo demostraba lo poderoso que era y lo poco rival que él podria ser.

Después, se levantó estando seguro que no notó su celular y pensando en lo estupido que fue al pensar que él no los captaría.

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar con aquel tono azul tan familiar y se transformó. Le gruño con fuerza y el hombre lobo le gruño de vuelta como una burla, casi retándolo a atacarlo.

Volvió a gruñir y corrió a él. La bestia troto una vez y salto otra para lanzarse encima de él. Derek lo abrazo al vuelo y con su peso lo empujo al suelo, atacándolo con sus garras y dándole mordidas. Pero fueron inútiles, en cuanto cayeron en la tierra no paso ni un minuto atacándolo; la bestia lo lanzo con sus patas a otro extremo y antes de que pudiera levantarse sus brazos y piernas fueron aplastadas por las patas de la bestia.

* * *

_Esto _no estaba en el plan. En ningún momento él, la bestia, imagino que un hombre lobo estaría con ella.

Había esperado mucho tiempo como para que su plan fuerza arruinado por un hombre lobo que no conocía el alcance de sus propias habilidades.

La luna azul estaba a días y debía llevársela mucho antes de que abriera el puente entre los dos mundos. Antes de que _ella _pudiera entrar y evitar sus planes.

Se acercó su hocico a Derek y lo alejo rápidamente cuando él le lanzo mordidas como si fuera un piraña saliendo del agua en las caricaturas.

_Sí, é_l no conocía su verdadero poder. Lo cual era una lástima. En algunos años podría ser tan fuerte como él lo fue antes de convertirse en lo que era ahora. En alfa en habilidad aprendida más no uno por naturaleza.

¿Estaría el a un paso de convertirse en él? Si lo era, lástima que no podría averiguarlo.

─ ¡¿Qué eres?!- le grito en un gruñido retador

La bestia lo miro. Se le había olvidado que la voz cambiaba por los dientes.

─ ¡¿Qué quieres?!- volvió a preguntar Derek- o más bien, ¿Qué quieres de ella? – los ojos de Derek volvieron a brillar- no me importa lo que quieras, ¡no lo conseguirás! Tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero.

La bestia forma una sonrisa perruna y levanto una su pata izquierda para golpearlo.

La sorpresa pintada en el rostro de Derek y su rapidez mato lo que sea que el joven hombre lobo iba a decir.

Se separó de un salto, sin inmutarse de la sangre en sus garras.

Sigilosamente se acercó a Killa…. Y se detuvo en cuanto sus patas tocaron el suelo a centímetros de uno de sus brazos.

La gran pata que había pisada primero aquel lugar empezó a limpiarse del pelo y a mostrar una mano humana con pocos indicios de su salvajismo.

La quito con temor, pero ahí no terminaba. Lo que le paso a una de sus patas, pronto siguió el resto de ellas y después, poco a poco comenzó a perder tamaño y su pelaje comenzó a caerse al suelo.

¿Qué pasaba? _¿Qué pasa?_

Gruño y con pesar se dio cuenta que, no solo su gruñido sonaba más humano, si no que ella lo hacía. Ella era quién lo estaba devolviendo a su forma humana. Y no solo eso. Sus heridas, las heridas que le causo Derek no sanaban y las que sanaron, se empezaron a abrir de nuevo.

Todo su pecho y brazos estaban rasguñados y mordido, y de esas heridas salían sangre a chorros.

Empezó a sentirse débil y mareado.

Nada de eso debía estar pasando. Johan le juro que sus poderes no estaban activos. Su enfermedad impedía su flote.

Sólo cuando vio el brillo en una de sus palmas se dio cuenta el porqué.

Oyó un ruido. Alguien se acerca a pasos rápido.

Movió la cabeza con furia y gruño sintiéndose débil. ¡Esto no era parte del plan!

Se alejó con brusquedad y corrió hacia los árboles, perdiendose entre uno de los caminos. Perdió su oportunidad, pero pronto tendría otra.

* * *

─ ¡Derek!- grito Cora en cuento llego. A pesar de que hubiera olido la sangre al estarse acercando, no estaba preparada para ver esto: Derek tendido en el suelo, con unos moretones en sus brazos y un rascuño desde el cuello hasta el hombro izquierdo, del cual brotaba sangre negra. - Oh, por Dios… ¿Quién le hizo esto?

─ Un hombre lobo- respondió Peter observando las huellas en el piso- y uno de gran tamaño.

Derek empezó a gemir y a mover un poco el cuerpo.

─ No te muevas- pidió Cora- por favor.

─ ¿Qué paso?- la pregunta que lanzo Derek sonó como un doloroso susurro- Ki… Killa ¿Dónde… donde está Killa?

─ ¡Aquí!- exclamo Peter antes de que Cora respondiera- tranquilo está bien.

─ Bien- exhalo Derek y con ayuda de Cora se puso en pie tambaleante. Se recargo un poco más en Cora- Yo desperte y ella no. Ella se desmayo poco antes que yo y... ¿Por qué la observas así?

─ No la observo a ella. Observo su alrededor- señalo Peter- si tú no sabes lo que paso, esto-señalo una huella cercana a una de las manos de Killa- puede.

─ Yo sé lo que paso- gruño Derek y respiro con fuerza- un hombre lobo andaba por los alrededores.

─ ¿Andaba por los alrededores o la estaba buscando?- Peter enarcó una ceja.

─ Ella sólo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

─ Ella siempre parece estar en el lugar y momento equivocado.

─ ¡No es un buen momento para pelear!- los regaño Cora- Tú estás sangrando- se dirigió a Derek- y tú deberías tomar a Killa para poder irnos. Está muy pálida... eso no es normal.

─ Vinimos en un sólo auto, sobrina, ¿Qué piensas que haremos? ¿Lanzarla en la entrada de un hospital como niño abandonado?

─ La llevaremos con nosotros- masculló Derek- y le llamaremos a Deaton para que vaya al departamento.

─ Claro.- graznó Peter- me encanta que aunque dejaras de ser alfa sigas hablando como uno. Me enorgulleces.

Derek y Cora gruñeron al mismo tiempo.

─ Relájense- pidió mientras se agachaba y tomaba en brazos a Killa. Apenas la estaba tomando cuando vio que algo caía de su mano. Volvió a dejarla en el suelo y tomo lo que se había caído: un collar. Un relicario para ser precisos.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Él ya conocía ese relicario.

"_El relicario de Ingrid- _pensó y volvió su vista Killa, destapándole con un mano el rostro-_por supuesto, te pareces a tu padre. Hum, quién diría que aquel chico de mirada condescendiente seria quien ganara el corazón de la Bruja."_

─ Puedo preguntar qué haces- dijo Cora con el ceño fruncido.

Peter guardo el relicario en su bolsillo y tomo a Killa en sus brazos.

─ Recordando a dos viejos amigos- respondió acercándose a ellos- ya podemos irnos. No me gusta como se ve tú herida, Derek.

─ ¿Qué te guardaste en el bolsillo?

─ La respuesta a lo que tú o bien no sabes, o lo que no dices- sonrió de lado- también a lo que ella es.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Les explico en "casa".

Cora asintió no muy segura y con voz suave le pidió a Derek que se recargara más en ella.

Mientras caminaban, pensó que lo que paso con su hermano y lo que encontró Peter sólo era el inicio de algo mayor.

También se preguntó varias cosas. Entre la cosas que se preguntaba, estaba: ¿Por qué Derek había seguido a Killa –la chica que hace unos días le dijo que no significaba nada para él- y porque parecía tan proclive a defenderla? La forma en la que le halo a Peter lo demostraba.


End file.
